Beautiful NamSong ver
by kyung064
Summary: Nam Taehyun tidak pernah menyangka akan bersekolah di YG high scool, sekolah elit milik keluarga Song yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. apalagi sampai berhubungan dengan Song Minho, cucu keluarga Song yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu kalau takdir akan menghubungkannya dengan Song Minho. [Mino x Taehyun, GS]
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: ****Beautiful**  
**Cast: ****Nam Taehyun, Song Minho, Kang Seungyoon****  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **3290  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Nam Taehyun –gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun dalam umur Korea Selatan- berlari kencang dari halaman rumahnya, ini sudah terlalu siang baginya, dan ia tidak mau ketinggalan bis yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan cepat, nafasnya terputus-putus.

Matanya berbinar, jaraknya dengan halte tinggal lima belas meter dan ia masih melihat bis berwarna kuning menunggunya. Sepertinya panas sopir bis itu masih berbaik hati menunggunya, ia melangkah dengan semangat.

Splash!

Taehyun menoleh panik, sebuah mobil dengan kurang ajarnya lewat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan menginjak genangan air, membuat genangan air sisa hujan semalam melayang ke badan gadis itu. "YA!" Taehyun berusaha meneriaki mobil berwarna merah itu, namun sang pemilik dengan tanpa perasaannya melenggang pergi.

"Aish, sial! Awas kau!" karena takut tertinggal bis, tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang basah dan kotor ia naik ke bis, sudah terlanjur bukan? Ia berdiri terengah di bis yang sesak, dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang-orang. 'Lebih baik aku datang seperti ini, daripada harus telat dan dihukum mengepel koridor lagi.'

'Astaga baunya.. aku akan minta Soohyun parfum,' batinnya lagi.

Lima belas menit perjalanan membawanya ke YG _High School_ sekolahnya, sebenarnya di dalam pikiran terdalam Taehyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk masuk ke sekolah mewah itu. Kalau saja mendiang ibunya tidak menginginkannya untuk bersekolah di sana, mungkin Taehyun tak akan pernah masuk ke sekolah itu. Hidupnya sudah susah, dan ia tidak ingin menambah susah hidupnya untuk bersekolah di lingkungan anak-anak kaya yang membanggakan uang orangtuanya itu.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, ia diterima beasiswa penuh di sekolah itu. Setidaknya meski ia tidak punya ibu, dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya tak bertanggung jawab, ia masih punya otak yang cukup cemerlang. 'Nam Taehyun, jangan pikirkan apa kata anak-anak sombong itu, kau Harus belajar dan fokus masuk SNU.' Batinnya menguatkan diri.

Ia melangkah masuk gerbang dengan langkah cepat, beberapa mata otomatis menatapnya, tentu saja penampilannya tak lebih ibarat kucing liar yang baru saja masuk ke dalam selokan, sungguh mengenaskan.

"_Eonnie!_"

"Astaga!" Taehyun mundur selangkah karena terkejut suara gadis menyapanya tiba-tiba, "Hehe maaf _eonnie,_ kau kenapa? Memang di rumahmu hujan?" itu Soohyun, adik kelasnya tapi mereka cukup dekat karena ada di klub musik yang sama. Taehyun menggeleng, "Ada mobil sialan yang tak bertanggung jawab, begitulah. Kau punya parfum?"

"Punya, lebih dari itu, lebih baik _eonnie_ pakai seragam cadanganku saja." Taehyun berbinar, Soohyun memang berbeda di sekolah ini orang kaya yang mau berteman dengannya hanya Soohyun dan kakak laki-lakinya Chanhyuk. Mereka melangkah ke depan loker Soohyun, "Kau punya seragam cadangan?"

"Uhm, ada tiga."

Taehyun langsung diam, seragam YG sangat mahal. Ia bahkan harus mendapatkan sumbangan dari sekolah untuk mendapatkan seragam itu, benar-benar deh, padahal Cuma seragam. Taehyun berpamitan dan mengganti pakaiannya di toilet sekolah.

"Ups, ada bau busuk." Taehyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia benar-benar tidak berniat mendengar suara itu di pagi hari. Suara _yeoja-yeoja_ kecentilan, _kingka_ sekolah katanya? Taehyun berusaha tak memperdulikan hal itu, ia sudah biasa dengan sindiran-sindiran tak bermutu seperti itu.

"Kau benar Kei, hidungku rasanya hampir buntu."

"Jangan-jangan dia tidak mandi?" Jiae menimpali.

Taehyun langsung men_death glare_ mereka, "Aku tidak mau melukai wajah cantik kalian pagi-pagi, apa kalian mau Harus melakukan operasi plastik ulang?" Mijoo, Kei dan Jiae langsung terdiam. Biar bagaimanapun kalau adu fisik mereka pasti kalah dengan Taehyun, Taehyun itu jago karate, _boxing_ dan taekwondo.

"Ayo tinggalkan anak beasiswa ini," ajak Mijoo.

Taehyun menghela nafas kesal, dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Soohyun. Biarpun dia miskin dia tidak mau terinjak-injak, itu sebabnya dia mempelajari bela diri sebelum masuk sekolah ini.

. . .

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Taehyun memegangi perutnya yang melilit. Ia baru ingat, ia belum makan dari malam. Tapi uang sakunya tidak memungkinkan untuk membeli makanan di kantin mereka yang seharga restauran bintang lima bisa habis uangnya nanti, mau makan di luar juga tidak mungkin karena pasti akan dimarahi oleh anggota disiplin karena pergi keluar sembarangan.

'Ah, _eottokhae?_' batinnya. Akhirnya Taehyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, mungkin ia bisa meredam rasa laparnya dengan belajar. Perpustakaan itu tampak sepi, tentu saja mana mungkin anak-anak orang kaya itu berpikiran menghabiskan waktu di ruangan penuh 'kutukan' ini? Taehyun terkekeh, sia-sia sekali. Dibanding membeli buku, membaca di perpustakaan kan jauh lebih mudah dan murah.

Selain membaca, ia juga punya maksud dan tujuan lain di dalam perpustakaan. Tujuannya ada di bagian manajemen, ada seseorang yang selalu ingin ia temui di situ. Taehyun mengambil satu buku sejarah dan berpura-pura mempelajarinya sebelum mengintip rak bagian manajemen.

Kang Seungyoon.

Seniornya yang saat ini duduk di kelas tiga padahal harusnya tahun ini Seungyoon masih kelas dua, Seungyoon adalah penyanyi sekaligus musisi terbaik di YG dan berkali-kali memenangkan perlombaan. Meski kaya, rupawan, dan berbakat, ternyata Seungyoon punya impian lain untuk diwujudkan. Kuliah di jurusan manajemen bisnis di SNU, meski tampangnya bodoh dan ia suka sekali melawak nyatanya Seungyoon adalah orang yang serius dan disiplin. Ia tidak suka melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah.

Dan sosok seperti itu sangat mengagumkan di mata Taehyun, lelaki itu punya orangtua yang mampu tapi ia masih berusaha dengan belajar giat di perpustakaan untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Tapi sekarang, Seungyoon tertidur dengan duduk di lantai dan punggungnya menyandar pada rak buku. Di telinganya ada sepasang _headset_ dan sebuah buku tebal tentang manajemen tergeletak di pangkuannya.

Taehyun tersenyum kecil, meski hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan ia sudah cukup senang, rasanya ingin ia mengambil foto Seungyoon yang tertidur dengan damai, dan diam-diam juga rasa laparnya terobati entah oleh apa.

Taehyun mengeluarkan _sticky note_ dari sakunya dan menuliskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasannya selama mengenal Seungyoon, yaitu menuliskan pesan-pesan pemberi semangat.

_To: Seungyoon Sunbae_

_Oppa, ah maksudku sunbae, fighting! XD_

Gadis itu melangkah dengan langkah ringan berusaha agar tidak terdengar dan mengganggu tidur Seungyoon, lalu menempelkan _sticky note_ itu di atas buku yang ada di paha Seungyoon. Kalau dari dekat begini, Taehyun benar-benar sadar Seungyoon sangat tinggi dan memiliki kaki jenjang seperti model.

Kruukk

Taehyun terkejut, perutnya bunyi secara tiba-tiba. Ia memukul dahinya sendiri menyadari kebodohan, 'Aduh, bagaimana kalau _oppa_ bangun?' pekiknya dalam hati, ia pun memilih meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan mengambil seribu langkah. Dan mungkin secara insting, kakinya membawanya ke dalam kantin sekolah.

Ia menelan ludah melihat ratusan murid lain makan dengan khidmat, makanan yang tersaji di piring mereka terlihat sangat lezat. _Steak, bulgogi, sushi_ dan lain-lain, sementara ia harus berdiam diri. Ia menemukan Soohyun melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dengan tersenyum kikuk Taehyun duduk di dekat Soohyun.

"_Eonnie_ mau makan? Aku traktir!" Taehyun menggeleng, ia terlalu merepotkan Soohyun, ia takut tidak bisa membalasnya. "T-Tidak, aku tidak lapar kok hehe." Jawabnya jelas merupakan dusta, untung saja Soohyun tak curiga. Taehyun melirik anak-anak membawa Sandwich, ya sandwich mungkin satu-satunya menu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang sakunya dan masih ada sisa untuk biaya pulang.

Akhirnya Taehyun melangkah dan mengambil sandwich yang ia inginkan, dan sebotol air mineral. Ia mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar pesanannya di kasir, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki mendahuluinya ke kasir. "_Ahjumma_ aku beli makan, aku lapar! Ini aku bayar duluan ya, masukkan saja pesanan nona ini ke tagihanku." Tiba-tiba seseorang menjulurkan kartu berwarna hitam pada sang penjaga kantin. Mata Taehyun hampir jatuh, itu _black card!_ Kartu kredit tanpa batas yang pemiliknya tidak sampai lima persen di Korea Selatan.

"Baiklah Mino-ya," sahut sang bibi penjaga kantin, Taehyun berbalik arah dan menatap laki-laki dengan _blazer_ yang digulung hingga siku. "Terima kasih, ini uang pesananku," ia menyerahkan namun orang bernama Mino itu menolaknya.

"Tidak usah, gratis, santai saja Cuma sandwich," dengan nada mengejek Mino meninggalkan Taehyun, membuatnya termenung. 'SOMBONG SEKALI! Cuma sandwich! Harusnya aku tadi beli steak agar dia membayarkan pesananku!' kesalnya dalam hati, tapi ia hanya diam.

Beberapa murid menatapnya, dan Taehyun balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesalnya. Jujur ia tidak bodoh atau _introvert,_ ia jelas tau siapa Mino itu, cucu dari pemilik YG, semua orang memujanya. Fakta bahwa ia memiliki _black card _di usia belia saja sudah menjadi bukti bagi orang-orang betapa berkuasa dan tidak main-main keluarga Song itu. Mereka memiliki perusahaan induk dan jasa di bidang hotel dan _resort,_ yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea.

Dan Taehyun tak mau tahu akan hal itu, sungguh.

Ia kembali ke meja Soohyun dengan wajah ditekuk sampai adik kelasnya itu menanyai perihal apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Pulang sekolah Taehyun melangkah ke halaman dan melewati parkiran sekolahnya yang luas dan menampilkan mobil-mobil mewah, biasanya Taehyun tidak akan perduli tapi kali ini ada satu mobil yang tak asing di hadapannya.

Mobil _sport _berwarna merah

Mobil yang membuatnya basah kuyup tadi pagi.

Ia yakin, karena ia menghafal plat nomor mobil itu dengan pasti.

Dengan iseng dan dibumbui kesal sedikit, Taehyun melangkah menuju mobil tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan spidol dari dalam kotak pensilnya dan menulis dengan kecil di badan mobil tersebut.

**_Minta maaf!_**

**_Lain kali pakai matamu!_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku?"

Taehyun yang baru saja menutup spidolnya terlonjak, di belakangnya seorang laki-laki berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sangat kesal. "Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku?!" bentak orang itu, Taehyun menciut, tapi sungguh ia tidak takut.

"...—Aku.. minta maaf! Cepat!"

"Apa?" orang itu terbengong.

"Kau pengendara mobil tanpa aturan, gara-gara kau menyetir ugal-ugalan, mobilmu menginjak genangan air dan aku terkena imbasnya! Kau tahu, aku pagi ini tes tapi kau memuat bajuku basah dan bau sehingga aku harus meminta lembar jawaban baru!" semprot Taehyun.

"Apa itu sebanding dengan tindakan kanak-kanakmu ini? Apa kau tahu berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan mobilku untuk sekedar memperbaiki bagian yang tergores?!"

"BERAPA MEMANGNYA?!"

"Walaupun kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu, itu tidak akan cukup." Taehyun terdiam mendengar jawaban dingin sekaligus meremehkan keluar dari mulut seorang Song Minho, Taehyun menggertakkan giginya. "—Beraninya.. beraninya kau! Kau kira aku serendah itu Mino-ssi?!"

"Kalau kau tak rendah, kau tak akan melakukan tindakan kekanakan dan rendahan seperti ini." Mino menyentil dahi Taehyun dengan telunjuknya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Taehyun terbelalak melihat mobil merah itu melewatinya tanpa ragu. "YA! YA!" Taehyun melepas sepatu merah mudanya dan melempar sepatu itu namun hanya mengenai bemper mobil Mino.

"Keparat!" maki Taehyun, sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. "Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis berkata-kata dengan kasar," Taehyun menoleh mendengar suara familiar tersebut.

"O-Oh _annyeonghasseyo_ _sunbaenim._" Balasnya kikuk, wajahnya berubah merah ketika menyadari Seungyoon mendengar kata-kata tidak senonohnya. "Ada masalah apa sampai kau melempari mobil Mino dengan sepatumu, ini sepatumu." Seungyoon terkekeh sambil menyerahkan sepatu milik Taehyun. Dengan cepat dan wajah memerah menahan malu Taehyun mengambil sepatu itu dan memasangnya lagi.

"T-Tidak.. aku.. mobilnya membuatku kebasahan tadi pagi!" akhirnya Taehyun mengungkapkannya juga, Seungyoon tertawa lagi hingga matanya hanya membentuk garis. "Benarkah? Keterlaluan sekali dia haha, dan kau melawannya?" Taehyun mengangguk ragu.

Kemudian dia ingat, Seungyoon ini dekat juga dengan Mino meskipun mereka berbeda tingkatan. Keluarga mereka merupakan _shareholders_ investasi dari sekolah ini, sekaligus dalam bidang usaha lain. "Aku mau pulang, apa mau kuantar?" Taehyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Rumah kita beda arah, hehe. Aku duluan _sunbae_!" Taehyun berlari kencang meninggalkan Seungyoon.

"_Aigoo!_ Aku terlambat!"

Sebenarnya Taehyun berbohong pada Seungyoon, ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumah laki-laki itu. Taehyun saat ini harus bekerja di _cafe,_ pekerjaan _part time_ yang sudah ia jalani selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Ia masuk dan mendapati _cafe _itu masih sepi, untung saja. Taehyun segera berganti pakaian dan menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Baru pulang sekolah?" itu Minji, anak pemilik _cafe_ menurut Taehyun perempuan itu berlaku terlalu baik padanya. "_Ne eonnie._" Minji tersenyum, dan menyerahkan sekotak susu strawberry kepadanya. "Minumlah, pasti kau haus." Taehyun hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"_Uri _Taehyun, _bogoshippeo!_" Taehyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, laki-laki setinggi tiang itu memang tidak pernah berubah. "Jangan mendekat atau kau mau aku menendang betismu seperti waktu itu Nam Joohyuk?" ancam Taehyun tak main-main, Joohyuk –lelaki tinggi itu- hanya terdiam.

"Iya, iya, maaf _uri gongju._" Taehyun langsung mengangkat tangan bersiap-siap memukul Joohyuk, "Kalian ini, jangan bertengkar setiap hari. Bagaimana kalau kalian berakhir mencintai satu sama lain?" Minji menggeleng-geleng melihat perlakuan kedua pegawainya tersebut.

"Aku akan bersyukur _nuna!_"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Minji tertawa, "Sudah sudah, pelanggan akan takut kalau kalian bersikap seperti itu." Taehyun kemudian teringat sesuatu, "_Eonnie,_ boleh aku pinjam tablet?" tanya Taehyun sedikit berharap, Minji menoleh. "Tentu saja,"

"Pakai punyaku saja _chagi,_" Taehyun men_death glare_ Joohyuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Jangan-panggil-aku-seperti-itu-lagi!" Joohyuk hanya menunjukkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' tanda damai.

Taehyun segera mencari tahu tentang Song Minho, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba penasaran mengenai laki-laki tersebut. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah menghadapi lelaki semenyebalkan Mino, namun beberapa _Keyword_ mengarahkannya ke Kang Seungyoon juga.

**_Name: Minho Song  
Song Hyun Suk's second grandson, Song Jiyong and Sandara Park's second son.  
Family: Song Jiyong (dad) Sandara Park (mom) Song Seunghoon (hyung)  
Own 1/6 YG's assets including hotels and resorts.  
Circle of friends: Kim Jiwon, Kim Hanbin, Goo Junhoe, Kim Donghyuk, Jung Chanwoo, Wang Jackson, Im Jaebum, Yunhyeong, Kang Seungyoon, Kim Jinhwan_**

"Kang Seungyoon? Wah, _daebak._" Ia segera menekan halaman yang memuat data mengenai Kang Seungyoon.

**_Name: Seungyoon Kang  
Kang Dong Wook's first grandson, Daniel A Kang_****_´s _****_only son.  
Family: Daniel A Kang (dad), Kang Haru (younger sister)  
The only inheritors of DS's company, including an agency and arts academy.  
Circle of friends: Song Seunghoon, Im Jaebum, Yunhyeong, Kim Jinhwan, Song Minho._**

"Tidak ada data yang menyebutkan ibunya?" gumam Taehyun, disitu kebanyakan berisi foto individu Seungyoon dan beberapa fotonya bersama Haru namun wajah adiknya tidak diperlihatkan dengan jelas sepertinya dilindungi dari publik. Sementara ayahnya sendiri hanya memiliki satu foto bersamanya.

"Serius sekali?" Taehyun tersentak, Minji menatap foto laki-laki yang ada di layar tabletnya. "Kang Seungyoon? Kau mengenalnya?" Taehyun mengangguk kecil, "_Ne,_ dia adalah _sunbae _yang paling aku kagumi."

"Kagum atau suka?" goda Minji, membuat pipi Taehyun terasa panas. "Mereka adalah laki-laki hot yang jadi perbincangan anak sekolah sekarang ini," Minji mengingat teman-temannya yang bercerita tentang dua belas laki-laki entah siapa itu. Tapi yang paling terkenal tetap Song Minho, ada juga yang menyukai tipe _bad boy_ semacam Song Seunghoon, Kim Jiwon, Lee Taeyong maupun Yunhyeong, atau malah menyukai tipe _flower boy_ yang kelewat dingin seperti Jaebum, Jinhwan, Hanbin dan lain-lain.

"Ah _eonnie,_ terima kasih." Taehyun mengembalikan tablet itu ke tangan Minji dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

. . .

Aku mendengar suara tawa merdu lagi, pasti kekasih Seunghoon _hyung._ Apa dia tidak pernah lelah bergonta-ganti pasangan? Tapi.. sepertinya ini baru kali kedua Seunghoon _hyung_ membawa seseorang ke rumah. Biasanya ia hanya membawa mereka tidur di apartemen pribadinya saja.

Aku masuk ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa sambil bermain _video games,_ gadis itu terlalu kecil jika harus duduk di sebelah Seunghoon _hyung._ Aku mengobservasi gadis itu, cantik, sedikit mirip _eomma, _tunggu.. bukankah dia Jinwoo Kim? Model dan aktris yang sedang naik daun? Wow, Seunghoon _hyung_ selalu mendapatkan umpan yang terbaik. Aku penasaran, berapa waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mencampakkan gadis tersebut?

"_Baby,_ kenalkan ini Mino, adikku." Seunghoon _hyung_ tersenyum lebar, aku menautkan alisku, sejak kapan dia jadi perduli untuk mengenalkanku pada gadisnya? Gadis itu berdiri dan menjabat tanganku, telapak tangannya lembut dan kecil. "_Annyeonghasseyo,_ Kim Jinwoo _imnida._ Kau bisa memanggilku Jinwoo,"

"Um, aku Mino." Jinwoo sepertinya sadar kalau aku tidak terlalu tertarik dalam perbincangan panjang, jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di samping meja sambil menyeduh teh, "Ada apa perkumpulan tiba-tiba ini _hyung?_ Dan, mana _appa_ dan _eomma?_"

"Mereka masih dalam perjalanan, maklum butik _eomma_ yang kedua di Paris baru saja diresmikan. Kita akan membicarakan pertunanganku dan Jinwoo,"

"APA?!" pekikku tak mampu menahan diri, Seunghoon _hyung_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah-olah perkatannya adalah perkataan paling wajar di dunia ini. Ia memang terlibat banyak hubungan asmara dari gadis biasa sampai selebritas maupun gadis-gadis pewaris tahta, tapi meresmikan hubungan ke jenjang lebih tinggi? Bukan Seunghoon _hyung_ sekali.

Aku memberikan tatapan '_are-you-madly-in-love-or-something-hyung_?' padanya, Jinwoo, gadis itu malah terlihat cemas dan meremas ujung _dress_nya, seolah-olah aku adalah calon ibu mertua yang akan menghakiminya. _Heck,_ aku langsung mengendalikan ekspresiku menjadi _poker face_ lagi, aku takut ia akan membayangkan _eomma_ sepuluh kali lebih menakutkan dari aku. Padahal _eomma_ku adalah wanita paling lembut di dunia, gen wajah mengintimidasi milikku dan _hyung_ merupakan warisan genetik dari _appa _dan _haraboeji._

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Aku hanya berpikir, tidak seharusnya aku bermain-main terus. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu membawa gadis, padahal mereka menempelimu seperti semut pada gula." Aku memutar bola mataku malas, "Tidak, aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk _lovey dovey_,"

"_Well,_ kau tunggu saja saat-saat itu pasti akan datang."

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar sudah tiba," kami berdua menoleh, itu Soyou salah satu _maid_ di rumah ini. "Oh, kau sudah menyiapkan kamar mereka dengan baik bukan? bagaimana dengan hidangannya?" Soyou mengangguk, Seunghoon _hyung_ terlihat cukup puas.

"Ayo ke ruang makan,"

"_Aigoo uri adeul!_" itu _eomma_ dengan nada suara yang kelewat ceria, ia memeluk aku dan Seunghoon _hyung_ bergantian, "_Eomma_ jangan cium, ada kekasih Seunghoon _hyung.._" bisikku, _eomma_ selalu memperlakukan kami seperti anak lima tahun, aku melirik Seunghoon _hyung_ yang pasti lebih malu lagi.

"Oh jadi begitu? _Eomma_ kalah dengan kekasihmu?" _eomma_ sedikit merajuk, membuat _appa_ yang sempat aku lupakan terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah _honey,_ mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk kau perlakukan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku saja?" EW! Orangtuaku benar-benar, apa mereka tidak sadar ada orang asing?

"_A-Annyeonghasseyo,_ Kim Jinwoo _imnida,_" Jinwoo _nuna_ membungkukkan badannya, _eomma_ menatap Jinwoo dan _hyung _bergantian. "Seunghoon, kau selingkuh lagi? Kau bilang kau mau menjalin hubungan serius?" suasana langsung berubah hening, Jinwoo _nuna_ malah mematung.

"_E-Eomma!_"

"Nama yang selama ini kau ceritakan berbeda dengan gadis ini," aku bersumpah itu momen paling _awkward,_ aku melihat Jinwoo sedikit bergetar mungkin ia berniat kabur dari tempat itu. "Selama ini kau menceritakan seseorang bernama Jinu, bukan Jinwoo."

Pfft! Aku hampir tertawa.

Lalu aku melihat _eomma_ tersenyum lebar, "Haha, aku bercanda Jinwoo-ssi. Tentu saja, kalau ia bermain-main lagi aku yang akan mencubit telinganya." Jinwoo menghembuskan nafas lega, "Aishh, _eomma_ benar-benar!" gerutu Seunghoon _hyung._

"Kau ini, sudah sudah ayo makan, aku lapar dan _jet lag._" Giliran _appa_ menetralkan suasana, _eomma_ merangkul Jinwoo _nuna_ dan mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya. Ah, pemandangan yang menyenangkan kapan _eomma_ akan berlaku seperti itu pada _yeojachingu_ku?

Seperti kau punya saja Song Minho.

Makan malam kami berlangsung cukup hangat sesekali dengan cerita mengenai rencana kakak laki-laki dan calon kakak iparku mengenai masa depan mereka, ada rencana mereka akan kuliah di New York, sepertinya rumah ini akan bertambah sepi. Tapi setidaknya ada keluarga baru, _well_ mungkin masih lama mengingat Seunghoon _hyung_ masih duduk di bangku terakhir SMA.

Drrt..

Ponsel pintarku bergetar, aku meraihnya dan membaca pesan. Dari si gigi kelinci Bobby, pasti anak ini mengajakku main lagi. Benar-benar dia paling tidak betah ada di rumah, tentu saja mana ada anak yang betah di rumah kalau orangtuanya tidak bersahabat seperti orangtua Bobby. Aku menaruh simpati pada anak ini.

"Mino, tidak sopan bermain ponsel saat makan." _Appa_ mengingatkan, aku buru-buru menyimpan ponselku lagi. "Em, sepertinya aku pamit duluan, aku ada acara bersama teman-temanku." _Eomma_ memasang wajah kecewa, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan karena ingin berbincang dengan Jinwoo.

"Mino, hati-hati, dan bawa mobilmu ke bengkel. Ada coretan di pintunya,"

_Crap!_

_Eomma_ menyadari tulisan gadis sialan bernama Nam Taeyeon? Taehyung? Ah siapapun dia, "Ya _eomma_ itu bentuk tindakan orang gila di sekolahku,"

"Orang gila? Siapa? Apa mau _eomma _beri peringatan?" aku menggeleng kuat, sial aku lupa _eomma_ punya 1000 akses masuk ke kehidupanku, bisa-bisa gadis itu berubah jadi debu besok. "Bukan siapa-siapa _eomma,_"

"Oh Mino, _appa_ akan mengenalkan seseorang padamu besok. Jangan pulang terlambat,"

"Apa perjodohan? Aishhh lebih baik _appa_ urusi urusan _hyung_ dulu, aku kapan-kapan saja, aku duluan!" dan aku melihat appa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak tahu mau membalas apa.

Kujalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang, dan aku melirik bensinku yang ada di ambang batas. "_Nice timing._" Gerutuku kesal, aku menjalankan mobil ke stasiun bahan bakar terdekat, bukan yang otomatis. Syukurlah, karena aku terlalu malas mengisinya sendiri.

"Mau isi berapa liter tuan?"

"KAU?!"

Song Minho, sial kuadrat.

**TBC**

**Hai, hehe. Aku balik dengan ff lagi-_-v well, ff ini inshaallah ngga php karena aku udah nulis 4 chapternya, dan mungkin end di chapt ke 6. Oiya sebenernya ff ini adalah ff Hanbin x Hayi punyaku, Cuma aku remake aja jadi kalau ada salah kata(?) dimaafkan ya hehe. Aku juga nulis ff ini versi Kaisoo.**

**Review?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

. . .

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: ****Beautiful**  
**Cast: ****Nam Taehyun, Song Minho, Kang Seungyoon, Lee (Do) Seunghyun****  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **3260  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"Kau?!"

"Kenapa kau ada dimana-mana Mino-ssi?" desis sang pegawai, "Aku juga heran kenapa aku Harus selalu bertemu denganmu Nam Taehyun-ssi. Sudah, isi saja mobilku, penuh." Dengan berdecak, Taehyun –yang ternyata merupakan pegawai stasiun gas- meletakkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan mulai mengisi bahan bakar mobil Mino, ia sedikit terkejut karena tulisan yang ia tulis masih ada.

Gadis itu memang mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu dalam sehari, siang sampai petang ia akan berada di _cafe_, kemudian sampai pukul sepuluh akan bekerja di stasiun bahan bakar. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menghidupi dirinya, ia tidak ingin meminta dari orang lain.

'Dia benar, aku kekanakan,' Taehyun memukul dahinya sendiri, Harusnya dia tidak melakukan hal semacam itu. Untung saja Mino tidak mem_bully_nya seperti di drama-drama, lain kali ia Harus berpikir sebelum bertindak. "Semuanya dua puluh lima ribu Won," ucap Taehyun.

Mino mengeluarkan _black card_nya lagi, Taehyun menerima dan menyelesaikan tagihan Mino. "Ini, tanda tangan disini." Taehyun menyerahkan struk dan bolpoin pada Mino, tak sengaja jemarinya menyentuh tangan laki-laki itu. Dengan segera ia menariknya lagi, Mino terkekeh.

"Kau vampir?"

"Huh?" balas Taehyun tak mengerti, "Tanganmu sedingin es, lagipula kau vampir? Kenapa gadis pemarah dan memiliki alis aneh sepertimu bekerja di area terbuka pada malam hari? Memang kau tidak belajar? Memang kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Maaf ini hidupku," sela Taehyun dingin, "Dan alisku tidak aneh!" Mino langsung berinisiatif menutup bibirnya, lagipula memang apa pedulinya dia pada gadis aneh dan blak-blakan ini? "Ini," Mino mengembalikan struk yang lain beserta bolpoinnya. "Terima kasih."

"Kemarilah Taehyun-ah," tanpa berpikiran apa-apa Taehyun memajukan tubuhnya hingga di jendela mobil Mino, sesaat kemudian lehernya terasa hangat. Sebuah syal merah-hitam melingkar di lehernya, "Itu syal ibuku, kalau waktu bekerjamu selesai cepat pulang Taehyun-ah." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Taehyun yang sedang dalam mode _blank_ mobil itu melaju meninggalkan stasiun bahan bakar tersebut. Taehyun menyentuh syal lembut yang melingkari lehernya, tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

"M-Memangnya aku temanmu?! Jangan sok akrab!" kesal Taehyun entah pada siapa, namun ia segera diam dan berubah serius lagi. Taehyun tersenyum kecil, setidaknya syal ini membantunya bertahan dari udara dingin malam.

Sementara itu Mino masuk ke klub dengan lambang huruf 'B' berwarna merah yang terpajang di atas gedungnya, klub ini milik Bobby. Jadi, walaupun Mino di bawah umur ia dan teman-temannya bebas keluar masuk klub ini tanpa Harus tertahan oleh pengawas.

Suara musik memekakkan telinga, Mino melihat lautan manusia yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Di sudut ruangan Mino mengenali beberapa temannya sedang menikmati minuman, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah mabuk atau malah sudah menikmati 'hiburan' dari wanita-wanita penggoda.

Mino berdecih melihat wanita-wanita tersebut, itu teman sebaya dengannya. Dengan bermodal kekayaan orangtua mereka berfoya-foya tanpa memikirkan belajar, atau berapa uang yang harus mereka habiskan disini. Mungkin itu kesalahan karena orangtua mereka terlalu sibuk mengejar uang, Mino memang nakal dan hobi berfoya-foya, tapi setidaknya ia tidak terjerumus terlalu dalam. _Hyung_nya memang berulang kali 'tidur' dan menjalani hubungan _one night stand_ dengan wanita-wanita seperti itu, tapi Seunghoon tidak akan melakukannya kalau wanita-wanita itu tidak memaksanya terlebih dahulu. Dan oleh karena itu Mino dan Seunghoon bersyukur meski orangtua mereka sibuk, mereka masih menyayangi kakak beradik itu.

Lelaki itu menatap kumpulan wanita dengan baju yang mungkin tak bisa sepenuhnya disebut baju dengan tatapan sinis, di sisi ini wanita menghabiskan uang mereka untuk hal tak berarti, dan di lain sisi gadis seperti Nam Taehyun harus bekerja larut malam di stasiun bahan bakar yang belum tentu bisa memenuhi keperluannya sehari-hari. 'Eyy, kenapa aku memikirkan gadis pemarah itu.'

Ia melangkah ke lantai dua, dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang berdiri dengan tangan berada pada pagar pembatas, Bobby tampaknya sedang memperhatikan lautan manusia dari atas. "Yo _man!_ Kau menyedihkan," Mino berkomentar sambil menepuk bahu Bobby, Bobby hanya menoleh tanpa memberikan respon berarti. Mino diam, sepertinya kali ini masalah Bobby cukup serius.

"Mereka benar-benar bercerai," gumam Bobby, meski musik mengalun kencang namun Mino masih bisa mendengarnya. Mino tak dapat berekspresi dan hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk lengan Bobby, seolah memberi kekuatan. Namun Mino tak terlalu kaget, memang siapa yang bisa mempertahankan keluarga Bobby? Sudah terlalu lama keluarga itu dibangun di atas fondasi yang selicin es, pasti akan retak dan cair juga.

"Kau tahu kan rumahku selalu terbuka," Bobby tersenyum kecut, ia berulangkali menghindari orangtuanya dan menginap di rumah Mino. Setidaknya di rumah Mino ia tidak Harus mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya, dan tidak juga merasa kesepian seperti di apartemen pribadinya.

"Kau mau minum? Aku akan menemanimu," tawar Mino, Bobby mengangguk dan keduanya berjalan ke lantai bawah. Sontak gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka bertindak seolah ada medan magnet di antara Bobby dan Mino. Tanpa perduli Bobby meneguk birnya, bahkan ia tidak meminumnya dari gelas tapi langsung dari botolnya.

Mino sendiri tidak minum terlalu banyak, ia tahu Bobby pasti akan mabuk berat dan anak itu butuh seseorang untuk membawanya pulang. "Dasar pewaris keluarga Kim," Mino menggeleng-geleng.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik, _well_ siapapun pasti mengakui kecantikan gadis itu datang dan duduk di samping Bobby. Tak sungkan sama sekali meskipun ada Mino di sebelahnya, "Bobby.." panggilnya manja, Mino memutar kedua bola matanya malas. 'Satu lagi parasit menempel pada inangnya,'

"Ya Kim Jisoo! Jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan," kesal Mino, Jisoo hanya melirik Mino. "Kau mau besok berakhir di kamar bersama Bobby? Silahkan saja, tapi aku yakin Bobby tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa." Ejek Mino lagi.

"Dia pasti bertanggung jawab," jawab Jisoo yakin, _hell_ Kim Jisoo dan seribu cara liciknya. Mino diam saja, meski Bobby mulai tergoda dengan gadis anak desainer ternama di Korea itu. Mino menyumpah-nyumpah melihat Bobby dan Jisoo mulai berciuman panas tanpa tahu tempat.

"Kalian kira ini jam berapa?!"

"AWW!" Mino dan Bobby mengaduh bersamaan, sontak Bobby melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jisoo. Mino menoleh, dan wajah garang Im Jaebum membuatnya terkejut. Jaebum itu sepupu Mino, dan ia mengenal baik Bobby juga.

"Kau, apa ibumu tak mencari anak gadisnya? Apa ibumu tak khawatir anaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama pria di bar semalam ini?" Jaebum menggunakan nada suara paling dingin ketika berkata dengan Jisoo, gadis itu terdiam. Jaebum dikenal tampan sekaligus dingin, ia berkata apa yang ada di otaknya, dan lelaki itu sangat jenius sekaligus sangat perfeksionis.

"Mau sampai kapan diam? Temui sopirmu dan segera pulang ke rumah Kim Jisoo, aku dengar sekolah wanita Gyunhye _High School_ masuk pukul tujuh?" dengan takut Jisoo berdiri dan meninggalkan Bobby, Mino tersenyum puas melihat gadis itu ketakutan pada Jaebum. "Kenapa ketawa? Cepat bawa dia pulang, dasar. Kalau bukan karena Seunghoon, aku tak mau masuk tempat ini."

Mino menunjukkan dua jarinya pertanda 'damai' dan membopong Bobby yang sudah mabuk keluar, Jaebum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya dingin pada wanita-wanita yang berniat menggodanya. Jaebum memijit kepalanya, sungguh ia sedang bersantai dan hampir terlelap kalau saja si sialang Song Seunghoon tidak menelponnya untuk menjemput adik kesayangannya dan beralasan ia sibuk karena Harus mengantar Jinwoo ke bandara.

. . .

Taehyun melangkah menuju apartemennya yang kecil, sebenarnya ia bukan dari keluarga miskin. Ibunya, Park Bom merupakan model ternama sekaligus memiliki beberapa _brand fashion_ atas namanya. Sayang, seseorang mengatasnamakan teman mengkhianatinya dari belakang, dan membuat ibunya depresi berat. Sampai ibunya Harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang dan meninggal karena overdosis.

Taehyun masih SMP kala itu, kehilangan ibunya seakan-akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Ayahnya, Nam Seunghyun juga merasa terpukul. Taehyun tahu semuanya, dan ayahnya yang merupakan pengusaha sukses suatu hari pergi meninggalkan Taehyun sendirian, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar mengenai ayahnya.

Semenjak itulah hidup Taehyun berantakan, ia meninggalkan rumah lamanya yang mewah tapi tidak menjualnya. Dengan harapan suatu hari ayahnya akan kembali ke rumah itu, dan ia memecah tabungannya untuk biaya sehari-hari karena uang sekolahnya sudah beasiswa dan membeli apartemen kecil dekat sekolah.

Dan mulai saat itu Taehyun membenci orang kaya, ia berpikir semua orang di sekolahnya sama. Mereka tidak tahu arti kata berkorban, dan hanya tahu bersenang-senang, orangtua mereka juga tidak tahu cara yang benar mendidik keluarganya. Dan sejak itu Taehyun menutup data dirinya bahwa ia pernah jadi orang kaya dan melupakan kehidupan lamanya lalu muncul sebagai Taehyun si anak beasiswa.

Taehyun menutup pintu apartemennya lalu berbaring di atas ranjang kecil dengan motif hello kitty, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setidaknya tempat ini terasa lebih hidup daripada ia harus tinggal sendiri di rumah lamanya. "_Eomma.._" gumamnya lirih, sosok cantik ibunya masih membayang dengan jelas di benaknya. Ibu yang tidak pernah memarahinya, ibu yang selalu membela dan menyayanginya.

"_Bogoshippeo,_" bisik Taehyun pada foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Pagi menyongsong, matahari menyinari dunia dan sinarnya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Taehyun. Gadis itu bangkit dan mulai bersiap pergi ke sekolah, ia menata rambut cokelatnya dan mengenakan sebuah bando berwarna merah. Taehyun merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, dan matanya seakan enggan membuka. 'Pasti demam lagi,' gerutunya dalam hati. Selalu seperti itu kalau ia bekerja di stasiun bahan bakar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada syal yang semalam ia pakai. Lalu ia tersenyum, dan entah mengapa ingin memakai syal pemberian Mino semalam padahal syal tersebut sangat tidak sepadan dengan warna seragam sekolahnya.

Taehyun memulai aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju halte, menaiki bis, hingga tiba di sekolahnya. Ia duduk di kelas, Taehyun duduk dengan gadis bernama Danah dan duduk di belakang dua gadis bernama Jennie dan Hayi. Meski tak sebaik Soohyun dan Chanhyuk, setidaknya dua gadis di sekitarnya ini tidak membully dan memperlakukannya seperti sampah. "Taehyun-ah, kau sakit?" tanya Danah perhatian, suaranya pelan tapi cukup keras untuk membuat Hayi dan Jennie menoleh.

"Mungkin—" jawab Taehyun tak yakin, Jennie melirik syal yang melingkar di leher gadis itu. "_Omo, ige mwohaeyo?_" Jennie menyentuh syal itu tak percaya, membuat Taehyun mengernyit bingung. "Syal tentu saja, memang kau kira aku akan melilitkan kaus kaki?"

"Ya Nam Taehyun, aku juga tahu kalau ini syal! Maksud Jennie.. bukankah syal ini.." Danah menggantung kata-katanya.

"Keluaran JS _collection,_ _limited edition._" Balas Hayi menimpali, gadis itu memang sedikit lebih pendiam daripada Jennie dan Danah. "Nah itu maksudku! Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Aku minta _eomma,_ tapi ternyata produk ini sudah habis. Tentu saja, produk ini hanya dipasarkan di Paris. Ibu Mino memang berkuasa," Jennie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan Taehyun tiba-tiba tersedak.

_Limited edition? _JS_collection? _Ibu Mino?

_Well,_ sepertinya Taehyun telah melakukan kesalahan karena mengenakan syal itu ke sekolah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hayi bingung, "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa hehe. Kalian salah, mungkin syal ini hanya imitasi." Jawab Taehyun mencoba berkilah, "Mana mungkin? Lihat, ini labelnya dan tertulis angka dua, berarti ini seri kedua dari lima." Jennie tetap ngotot.

"Baiklah baiklah.. tapi kalian jangan bilang apa-apa, aku sungguh tidak tahu ini barang _limited._ Seseorang memberikannya padaku," Taehyun melepaskan syalnya, "Seseorang? Siapa? Pasti dia berkuasa karena dia mendapatkan yang kedua dari yang kelima," giliran Danah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Mino." Bisik Taehyun.

"_MWO?!_" kali ini bahkan Hayi ikut menaikkan nada suaranya, Taehyun menatap teman-temannya yang memasang wajah tak percaya. "Sudah aku duga, tapi serius. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu di stasiun bahan bakar dan dia memberikannya padaku." Taehyun menjelaskan dengan suara lirih, Danah memang tahu kalau Taehyun mengambil _part time._

"Kau pasti sangat beruntung," komentar Hayi, Taehyun tak tahu ia beruntung atau sial. "Jangan dipakai di sekolah ini, kalau kau sakit aku akan meminjamkanmu syalku. Kau tahu kan pasti nanti kau jadi bahan perbincangan _mereka._" Taehyun hanya tersenyum karena Jennie perhatian padanya. Ya, setidaknya tidak semua orang kaya menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berpacaran, tapi sekalinya kau mendapatkan cucu keluarga Song." Danah berkomentar, "Aku tidak pacaran! Sungguh!" Taehyun langsung mengklarifikasi, membuat tiga temannya tertawa.

. . .

"_Appa, _kenapa diam?" Mino menatap aneh ayahnya yang tumben diam sambil memandangi hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Hari ini Mino sengaja tidak sekolah menemani Bobby sekaligus menghabiskan waktu mumpung orangtuanya ada di rumah. Tapi kakaknya tetap masuk, tentu saja Seunghoon ada di bangku akhir sekolah menengah atas. Ia harus rajin agar bisa kuliah.

"Iya _yeobo,_ akhir-akhir ini aku memperhatikan kau sering melamun." Dara menimpali, Jiyong menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian menyadarinya ternyata," gumam Jiyong ambigu. "Aku punya teman, dia ada di Rusia saat ini, menjalani pengobatan depresinya. Dia teman dekatku, semenjak istrinya meninggal ia depresi dan meninggalkan anaknya sendiri disini. Ia menitipkan anaknya padaku, dan anak perempuan itu ada dalam pengawasanku hingga saat ini,"

"Jadi kau mensponsori anak? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Dara bertanya bingung, "Dia menyuruh agar aku merahasiakan semuanya, ia tidak ingin anak itu tahu kalau ayahnya masih ada, temanku yakin anaknya pasti membencinya karena ia pergi meninggalkan anak itu tanpa kabar."

"Pasti anak itu sengsara," gumam Mino. Jiyong mengangguk, "Anak itu dia meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya dan mengurung diri di apartemen kecil," Dara menatap Jiyong dan merasa simpati juga.

"Jadi Mino, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada anak itu. Aku mengenalnya dan sepakat menjodohkannya denganmu,"

"APA?!"

"_Appa, _aku masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan masalah itu." Gerutu Mino, mulai rasa tidak sukanya timbul karena diatur-atur. "Mino benar _yeobo,_ tapi.. kau juga sih Mino mau sampai kapan melajang?" Mino menghela nafas, tidak tahu ibunya membela atau menjerumuskan.

"Pasti ada waktunya _eomma, appa._" Gumam Mino, "Pasti lebih baik sambil menunggu waktunya kau membiasakan diri dengan anak ini, aku sudah berjanji pada temanku kalau akan menjodohkan anaknya dengan anakku. Dan karena Seunghoon sudah memiliki Jinwoo, maka tinggal kau. Lagipula, jarak umur anak itu terlalu jauh dengan Seunghoon, dia seumuran denganmu."

"Ah.. terserahlah,"

"JS _restaurant,_ malam ini jam tujuh. Datang atau _appa_ akan mengambil _black card_mu," ancam ayahnya, Mino merajuk. "Tidak tahu!" lalu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, Dara hanya menggeleng-geleng. Ia tahu Mino pasti akan kalah dengan ayahnya, tidak hanya Mino, Seunghoon juga pasti kalah.

Setelah Mino pergi, Dara mendekati suaminya. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana anak itu?" Jiyong mengangguk yakin, "Aku sudah menyewa mata-mata untuk mengikuti anak itu dari jauh, dia pekerja keras dan dia juga pintar, salah satu anak yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah yang dibangun _appa._ Dia bukan orang yang akan memanfaatkan harta orang lain, aku hanya ingin membuat temanku bahagia karena sudah ada yang menjaga anaknya. Masalah ia mencintai Mino atau tidak itu urusan waktu, dia agak susah ditaklukan."

"Benarkah? Perempuan yang sepadan untuk anakmu yang keras kepala," Jiyong terkekeh. "Aku mengenal mereka dengan baik, bukankah kau juga? Kau pasti menyukainya, kalau sampai nanti hubungan mereka tidak berkembang maka aku akan mengangkat anak itu menjadi anak angkat saja." Dara mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pendapat suaminya.

. . .

Taehyun berjalan menuju toko buku yang ada di pinggir jalan, jalanan ini ramai oleh orang berjualan. Setelah keluar dari toko buku Taehyun menuju ke arah penjual makanan kesukaannya _ddeokbokki_, untung saja hari ini kerjanya libur dan ia punya cukup uang untuk makan berporsi-porsi _ddeokbokki._

Namun suara tangisan anak kecil menghancurkan khayalan Taehyun mengenai lezatnya ddeokbokki, Taehyun menatap seorang anak peremuan sedang menunduk, Taehyun duduk dan menatap anak perempuan dengan mata lebar dan bola mata hitam yang menggemaskan.

"_Waeyo?_" Taehyun bertanya sambil berjongkok di hadapan anak tersebut, "_O-Oppa.. oppa_ku hilang, jangan seperti _eomma.._" gumam anak itu tak jelas, wajah putihnya memerah karena menangis. Pipinya dingin terkena angin, Taehyun jadi merasa iba. "_Eonnie_ akan membantu menemukan _oppa_mu,"

Taehyun menggendong tubuh balita tersebut, dan memeluk gadis itu. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Taehyun, tiba-tiba tubuh balita itu bergetar dan Taehyun merasa ada sesuatu yang basah mengenai pundaknya. Taehyun mengecek, Darah! Ia terkejut, dan mendapati anak dengan rambut sebahu itu mimisan.

"_O-Omonna!_" pekik Taehyun panik, ia segera membaringkan balita tadi di bangku panjang terdekat, tepat di depan penjual _ddeokbokki_ langganannya. "_Omo,_ Taehyun-ah, siapa dia? Adikmu? Apa dia sakit?"

"_Anni ajumma,_ aku rasa dia tersesat dan terpisah dari keluarganya. Dia mimisan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Taehyun melepas blazer sekolahnya dan menyelimutkan blazer itu. _Ahjumma_ itu jadi ikut panik dan membuatkan air hangat dengan madu di dalamnya, "Ini, usahakan agar dia meminum ini."

Taehyun mengangguk, lalu mendudukkan anak itu dan meminumkan air tadi, entah mengapa ia menolong anak ini. 'Matanya, ketika mencari keluarganya, memancarkan rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar. Aku kehilangan ibu di usia belasan tahun, dan dia masih balita. Ibu dan kakaknya hilang,' batinnya dalam hati.

"Badannya demam," gumam Taehyun tanpa sadar. "Dia pasti sudah menunggu lama, lagipula ini musim dingin." Taehyun menoleh, "Bibi benar." Bibi itu menepuk pundak Taehyun lembut, "Kau baik sekali,"

"Tidak bi, ini adalah kewajiban menolong sesama bukan? oh iya, aku mau pesan Ddeokbokki yang banyak bi, aku lapar! Hehehe," sang bibi penjual hanya tertawa dan segera membuatkan pesanan Taehyun.

"Haru! Kang Haru!" samar-samar Taehyun yang sedang menunggu pesanan mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, "Kang Haru _eoddiga?!_" suara itu semakin keras, 'Kang Haru, nama yang tak asing? Tunggu.. bukankah Haru adik Seungyoon _sunbae_? Itu pasti suara _sunbae_?'

Taehyun meletakkan kepala Haru dengan lembut, ia menggunakan tas sebagai bantal anak itu. "Bibi sebentar!" pamit Taehyun, ia segera keluar dari kedai dan benar saja ia mendapati Seungyoon sedang tampak bingung di tengah kerumunan. Seungyoon tampak panik dan menanyai beberapa orang yang ia temui.

"Seungyoon _sunbae!_" entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Taehyun memberanikan diri menyapa seniornya itu, "Taehyun-ssi, apa.. apa kau melihat adik perempuanku? Dia memakai jaket warna biru, rambutnya hitam sebahu, dan.."

"Apa adikmu memakai sepatu berwarna putih?" Seungyoon mengangguk ragu, "Ikut aku kalau begitu." Seungyoon pun mengikuti Taehyun dan masuk ke kedai tersebut, ia terkejut melihat adiknya terbaring lemah di bangku panjang. "Haru!" Seungyoon langsung memeluk tubuh lemah adiknya.

"Dia tersesat, dan mencarimu. Aku.. aku tak tahu kalau dia adikmu, maaf, aku langsung membawanya kesini tanpa izin." Seungyoon menoleh, "_Gumawo,_ terima kasih menyelamatkan adikku. Dia tidak tahan dingin, dia.. ini salahku karena melalaikannya tadi." Nada suara Seungyoon terdengar lemah.

"Dia sempat mimisan dan pingsan tadi, tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan melupakannya. Dan sebaiknya kau melengkapi adikmu dengan identitas diri," Seungyoon mengangguk. "Sudah ada di dalam setiap saku pakaiannya, dan kalung inisial namanya." Seungyoon menggendong tubuh adiknya.

Taehyun melihat gelang berwarna putih melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Haru, biasanya gelang itu dimiliki oleh pasien rumah sakit. "_Chogiyo,_ apa adikmu sakit?" tanya Taehyun penasaran, "Ya, lumayan parah. Itu sebabnya seharusnya ia tidak aku ajak keluar, tapi aku tak tega melihatnya merasa terkurung di rumah."

"Menurutku itu baik-baik saja kalau ia keluar, asal kau menjaganya. Ia juga mencari ibumu," Seungyoon menegang mendengar kata ibu, raut wajahnya berubah. "Aku mengerti, baiklah terima kasih Taehyun-ah, aku bersyukur kau yang menemukan Haru." Taehyun tersenyum, "Sama-sama, lain kali jaga adikmu dengan baik. Aku berharap bertemu dengannya lagi,"

Seungyoon tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, lalu melangkah keluar kedai. Tanpa sadar kalau bibi penjual ddeokbokki memperhatikan mereka, "_Nugu?_ Dia tinggi sekali, apa kekasihmu?" goda bibi itu membuat pipi Taehyun memerah. "B-Bukan bi, dia kakak kelasku, ternyata dia adalah kakak balita tersebut."

"Ah.. oh iya ini pesananmu." Taehyun pun duduk, namun ia merasa sedikit janggal, hingga ia berdiri dan ternyata ia menduduki buku hitam kecil, sepertinya milik Seungyoon. Taehyun langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan berniat mengembalikannya esok, hatinya sedikit berbunga-bunga mendapati kenyataan ia akan bertemu Seungyoon lagi.

"_Kamsahamnida _bibi!" sang bibi tersenyum hangat, "Datang lagi Taehyun-ah!" Taehyun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kedai sampai sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di hadapannya, mobil itu merupakan mobil mewah. Beberapa orang berpakaian formal keluar dari mobil tersebut, "Anda nona Nam Taehyun?"

"Ya, ada apa ya?" Taehyun deg-degan, ia takut kalau orang itu datang menagih hutang atau semacamnya. "Mohon ikut kami, seseorang ingin menemui anda." Taehyun menggeleng tidak mau, ia takut diculik. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Ya!" protes Taehyun karena tiba-tiba orang-orang tersebut memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mobil.

"_Ajussi!_ Aku tidak mau pergi! Jangan memaksaku! Aku tidak punya apa-apa atau keluarga, tidak ada untungnya menculikku!" teriak Taehyun dengan suara bassnya di dalam mobil, namun mobil itu tetap melaju dan pintunya terkunci. "Kami tidak menculik anda nona, ini prosedur yang diberikan tuan besar untuk kami."

"Tetap saja, ini melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia, apa _ahjussi_ tahu itu?!" namun Taehyun tidak mendapat balasan apapun, dengan menggerutu Taehyun pun terpaksa menurut sampai mobil tersebut berhenti di depan restauran mewah yang seumur-umur Taehyun belum pernah kesana. Meskipun orangtuanya kaya, mereka pergi terlalu cepat sebelum Taehyun sempat merasakan bagaimana hidup menjadi anak orang kaya.

"Silahkan masuk nona, kami akan menunggu di luar dan mengantar anda pulang setelah acara selesai. Tuan besar duduk di meja nomor tujuh," tanpa bisa menolak Taehyun pun masuk dan mencari meja nomor tujuh, ia merasa orang-orang memandangnya seperti anak salah alamat, apalagi ia hanya mengenakan kemeja saja dan _blazer_nya ada di dalam tas. Juga bercak Darah milik Haru yang ada di bahunya.

Ia berhenti di meja nomor tujuh dan sepasang suami istri duduk di sana, Taehyun terbelalak suami istri tersebut sering muncul di _billboard _yang ada di jalan maupun iklan di televisi, meskipun Taehyun tak mengenali dengan benar siapa mereka. "U-Uh _annyeonghassimnikka._" Ia membungkukkan badan, "Silahkan duduk Nam Taehyun-ssi." Sang wanita berkata dengan lembut, Taehyun langsung merasa terbanting, wanita itu cantik sekali seperti ratu.

"A-anu.. ada acara apa ya?" Taehyun bertanya bingung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal merasa diobservasi pasangan suami istri tersebut. "Kenalkan, aku Jiyong dan istriku Dara." Jiyong menjabat tangan Taehyun, dan Taehyun membalasnya.

Pelayan mengantar minuman, dan seolah-olah pelayan itu tahu apa minuman kesukaan Taehyun _vanilla milkshake,_ Taehyun yang dipersilahkan minum langsung meminum minuman tersebut. "Kau lebih baik dari perkiraanku," Dara tersenyum membuat Taehyun merinding, jadi selama ini dua orang tersebut sudah melakukan penelitian tentangnya begitu?

"Sebaiknya menunggu anakku datang, ah itu dia!"

Taehyun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, ia tidak menoleh dan hanya memainkan sedotan dalam gelas minumannya. "Maaf aku terlambat," karena merasa tak asing Taehyun menoleh menatap sumber suara, dan seketika matanya melotot. "M-Mino?!"

"Kau lagi?!"

Dara menatap keduanya bergantian, "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagus kalau begitu, Mino duduk jangan berlaku tidak sopan." Dengan berat hati Mino duduk di samping Taehyun, sementara Taehyun menggeser duduknya sejauh mungkin tak mau terlalu dekat dengan Mino.

"Nah, ternyata kalian saling mengenal. Taehyun, dia Song Minho anak bungsuku, dan Mino dia Taehyun anak teman _appa._ Seperti perjanjian kami, aku akan menjodohkan kalian berdua."

"_Mworago?_" Taehyun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memekik, Mino sama terkejutnya. "_Appa,_ memang tidak ada gadis lain selain dia?" tanya Mino blak-blakan, membuat Dara menyentil dahi anaknya pelan.

"Tunggu, perjodohan apa? Teman orangtuaku? Apa.. apa maksud ini semua?" Taehyun tiba-tiba _clueless,_ dan merasa aneh akan rahasia yang tak pernah ia ketahui. "Ayahmu, aku tahu dimana dia. Dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu Taehyun-ah, dia hanya terpukul dengan kepergian ibumu. Sekarang dia sedang menjalani perawatan kondisi fisik dan kejiwaannya, ia memintaku untuk menjagamu,"

"Katakan dimana ayahku berada, kumohon.."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, lagipula kalau aku mengatakannya kau juga tidak mungkin pergi menemuinya. Ia disarankan tidak menemuimu atau pergi ke makam ibumu sampai traumanya benar-benar sembuh, ia dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Yang Harus kau tahu, ia bukan orang jahat, ia tidak berniat menelantarkanmu. Jadi aku mohon, terima perjodohan ini, ayahmu sangat percaya padaku."

"Tapi.."

"Dan kau Mino, ingat apa janji _appa_ padamu." Mino mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Baiklah baiklah! _Appa _menang!" Jiyong tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu, sekalian kita akan mengenalkan Taehyun pada acara tunangan Seunghoon dan Jinwoo."

"S-Secepat itu?!" tanya Mino, Dara mengangguk. "Urusan selesai, kalau begitu _appa_ dan _eomma_ bisa ke Paris lagi hari ini dan kembali tiga hari lagi ketika perayaan pesta Seunghoon, dan kau Mino aku harap kau menjaga Taehyun dengan baik. Ia akan tinggal di rumah, kau juga tinggal di rumah sampai acara pesta Seunghoon. Jangan macam-macam, karena _appa_ akan mengawasi kamera cctv."

"_Appa!_ Aku ini anakmu bukan tahanan, ahh _jinjja!_" namun sepertinya Jiyong tak ambil pusing dan Dara tak berniat membela anaknya, "Kau boleh pulang sekarang sayang, selamat datang di keluarga kami. Anggap aku ibumu, mereka akan mengantarmu ke rumah." Dara memeluk Taehyun, dan Taehyun dengan kaku membalasnya.

"_N-Ne.. eomonim._"

"_Aigoo, so cute!_"

Minho yang tak tahan langsung berangkat lebih dulu, membuat Jiyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan saja, lawan saja kalau dia mulai keterlaluan. Aku yakin kau kuat melawannya dengan karatemu Taehyun-ssi. Pak Jung, antar Taehyun ke rumah," dan Taehyun sukses melebarkan matanya karena kaget lagi.

'Siapa keluarga Song ini? Mengapa misterius? Seberapa banyak ia mengetahui tentang keluargaku?'

Taehyun yang tak punya pilihan akhirnya Harus rela mulai hari ini pindah ke rumah yang baru, entah apa reaksi satu sekolah kalau tahu anak sepertinya tinggal bersama Mino. Pasti ia sudah akan dicap sebagai benalu lagi, 'Menyedihkan sekali kau Nam Taehyun.'

. . .

"Astaga sumpah ayahmu melakukannya?! Keren!" Mino melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah konyol Bobby, sementara Jaebum, Hanbin dan Junhoe di samping mereka hanya tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu benar-benar serius dengan hubungannya kali ini ya?" tanya Hanbin, Mino mengangguk.

Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ milik Chanwoo, Mino enggan pulang setelah mengetahui ada orang asing yang tinggal di rumahnya. "Ya tinggal sakiti dia saja_,_ pasti dia akan pergi sendiri. Seperti kau tidak pernah mencampakkan wanita saja,"

"Jangan ngawur Junhoe! Dia ini beda, ayahku dan ayahnya bersahabat dekat. Kalau aku mencampakkannya yang ada aku yang akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga, lagipula _appa_ sudah mengancam mengambil asetku kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini." Bobby kembali tertawa melolong-lolong, "Astaga zaman apa sekarang ini? _Gosh,_ aku bersyukur orangtuaku tidak memiliki pikiran kolot seperti itu." Bobby menimpali, Mino mengangkat bahunya, tapi ia senang mendengar kata 'orangtua' keluar dari mulut Bobby.

"Apa gadis itu memanfaatkanmu untuk kekayaan _hyung_?" Mino menggeleng, "Kalau untuk yang itu aku yakin tidak, ia memang miskin tapi ia mantan orang kaya, hanya ia berpura-pura miskin." Jelas Mino.

"Hey! Calon kakakmu boleh juga_ hyung_, cantik!" Chanwoo memuji, "Tentu saja, Jinwoo _nuna_ benar-benar yang terbaik, ya sial untukku mendapatkan gadis dengan rambut aneh sepertinya." Gerutu Mino, "Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada benalu yang menempeli Bobby kemarin malam." Timpal Jaebum.

"Benalu? Aku?"

"_That _Kim Jisoo, kau tak sadar menciumnya seperti orang rakus semalam?" komentar Mino pedas, "Benarkah? Ewh, kalau begitu aku akan mencuci mulutku seratus kali malam ini. Sial Mino, Harusnya kau mencegahnya!" Mino menggeleng. "_No,_ ratu ular itu terlalu berkuasa. Dia bahkan sudah berencana tidur denganmu,"

"_Creepy._" Hanbin menimpali, Junhoe langsung memasang tampang jijik.

Taehyun terperangah melihat gerbang berwarna hitam di depannya membuka otomatis, rumah ini jelas lebih besar dari rumah mewahnya yang lama bahkan mungkin rumahnya tak ada apa-apanya, dan jelas beratus kali lebih besar dari apartemennya.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan melangkah ragu ke dalam, "_Kkumiyeyo?_" gumamnya. Seorang _maid_ menyapanya, "Kau pasti Nam Taehyun, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa mempercayakan urusan padaku, aku Soyou." Taehyun mengangguk canggung pada orang itu.

"Aku antarkan kau ke kamar, tenang saja mungkin kau tidak bisa bersahabat dengan tuan Mino, tapi bukankah tuan Jiyong dan nyonya Dara adalah orang yang baik? Kau mengenal Song Seunghoon bukan? dia juga orang yang baik." Taehyun mengangguk ragu, ia berdiri di depan kamar dengan nuansa ungu yang kentara.

"Beristirahatlah nona Taehyun, kalau butuh apa-apa cari saja aku di lantai satu. Dan nanti malam mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan Seunghoon dan Jinwoo-ssi." Taehyun mengangguk, "Terima kasih, dan tolong panggil saja Taehyun. Aku.. tidak nyaman hehe,"

"Tidak bisa, kami Harus memanggil anda seperti itu. Dan, kau adalah perempuan pertama yang pernah dibawa tuan Mino ke rumah ini." Soyou tersenyum, sepertinya dia sedikit merasa tertarik. "Bukan Minho yang membawaku, lagipula akan susah bagiku dan Mino menerima perjodohan ini."

"Dia orang yang baik, asal kau selalu di sampingnya. Dia tidak pernah mencintai seorang wanita selain ibunya," setelah itu Soyou pergi dan Taehyun tidak tahu Harus berbuat apa selain tertidur di atas ranjang yang empuk.

Sore menjelang, Soyou membukakan pintu begitu mendengar suara klakson mobil. Ia mendapati Seunghoon dan Jinwoo, Seunghoon baru saja menjemput Jinwoo dari Daegu kota kelahirannya. "_Appa _sudah berangkat?" Soyou mengangguk, "Mino?"

"Belum pulang, tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ada nona Taehyun disini," Seunghoon menautkan alisnya, "Sebaiknya tuan dan nona masuk dulu, akan saya ceritakan di dalam." Seunghoon dan Jinwoo pun menurut dan duduk di ruang keluarga, "Nona Taehyun adalah calon tunangan tuan Mino."

"_Mwo?_" Soyou mengangguk, "Rencananya di pesta anda besok, Mino akan mengenalkan Taehyun." Jelas Soyou lagi, "Bukankah terlalu cepat? Sejak kapan memang Mino dan anak itu berhubungan."

"Tuan Jiyong dan nyonya Dara yang menjodohkan," Seunghoon kemudian terkekeh geli, "Kalau begitu gadis itu cukup baik pastinya, ya sudah biarkan saja dia istirahat. Dan kita akan melihat-lihat gaun lagi kan?" Jinwoo mengangguk lalu membuka-buka katalog berisi model gaun-gaun cantik.

"Aku penasaran dengan Taehyun." Jinwoo tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku juga, sepertinya dia dan Mino akan susah bersatu. Dasar anak-anak," Jinwoo tertawa lagi, ia sudah tahu sifat Mino dari cerita Seunghoon, kedua kakak-beradik ini sama-sama kekanakan rupanya.

"Biasanya yang seperti itu akan langgeng," jelas Jinwoo. "Benarkah? Apa kita Harus _bickering_ juga setiap hari?" Jinwoo langsung memukul lengan Seunghoon, "Rasakan itu!" Jinwoo langsung menggelitik pinggang Seunghoon, dan Seunghoon membalasnya. Mereka berhenti ketika menyadari ada yang mengawasi mereka.

"O-Oh _annyeonghasseyo _Nam Taehyun _imnida._" Taehyun berdiri dengan piama berwarna merah muda, ia membungkuk dalam.

_Taehyun pov_

Aku terkejut ketika Seunghoon menyadari keberadaanku, ia tidak sendiri mungkin bersama tunangannya. "O-Oh _annyeonghasseyo _Nam Taehyun _imnida._" Kataku canggung, tak terduga mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

"_Kyeowo,_ aku Jinwoo. Calon kakak iparmu hehe," aku membatu mendengar suara lembut itu, ia sangat cantik sungguh. Dara _eomonim _cantik, Jinwoo _eonnie_ juga cantik, dia artis terkenal dan berulangkali membintangi iklan maupun drama, aku jadi terlihat seperti itik buruk rupa yang menyelinap ke rumah ini. Dan.. calon kakak ipar? Yaampun, aku tidak berani membayangkannya.

"S-Salam kenal _eonnie._" Seunghoon kemudian tertawa keras, "Santai saja kami tidak menggigit kok. Oh iya, aku akan menelpon Mino dan menyuruhnya pulang," Seunghoon _oppa_ berkata tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jangan!" seruku keceplosan, aku langsung menutup mulut dan memukul dahiku sendiri. "Kenapa?" tanya Jinwoo bingung, aku menggeleng. "T-Tidak hehe.. aku.. aku ke kamar dulu, selamat siang!" aku segera berlari, aku memutuskan mandi dan berganti pakaian, rasanya aku mirip pedagang ikan kalau terus seperti ini. Lebih mirip pembantu daripada Soyou _ahjumma._

Aku menatap takjub kamar mandi yang besarnya melebihi kamar apartemenku yang lama, keluarga ini bukan keluarga sembarangan. Aku yakin kalau _appa_ masih ada bersamaku, aku pasti akan tinggal di rumah lamaku yang besar bersamanya. Aku mandi dan melepaskan bebanku sejenak.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan duduk di depan meja rias, meja ini terlihat seperti meja artis. Ada bola lampu yang mengelilingi setiap sisinya. Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk sambil menatap pantulan wajahku di kaca. "_Not bad,_" gumamku, setidaknya aku tidak seburuk rupa itu.

Cklek!

Aku melihat seseorang lewat kaca cermin meja rias, orang itu melenggang masuk kamar dan tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu tidak memperdulikan aku yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe,_ sial itu Mino. "Y-Ya! Mana sopan santunmu! Ini kamar perempuan!" Mino menoleh sekilas lalu berdecak.

"Ini rumahku." Gumamnya cuek, secuek bebek. "Tapi.. terserahmu lah! Mau apa kau masuk?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan kekalahanku, "Menemui calon istriku," godanya, ia menaikkan sebelah alis jahil. Aku langsung melemparkan handuk rambutku ke wajahnya tapi gagal.

"Aku mencari bukuku, ketinggalan. Lagipula sebelumnya ini adalah kamarku," aku diam, pantas tadi aku mencium wangi yang tidak asing. "Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu cepat turun, _hyung_ dan _nuna_ menunggu." Aku mengangguk, lalu menyuruhnya keluar dan berniat mengunci pintu.

Tapi Mino berjalan mendekat, aku mundur dan berdiri kaku ketika aku merasakan punggungku menyentuh dinding kamar. Ia mencondongkan badan ke arahku, membuatku menunduk. "Ingat, pertunangan ini hanya status." Bisiknya dingin, aku merasa Darahku mengalir ke ubun-ubun.

"Asal kau tahu.. aku tak menginginkan semua ini, jangan kau kira aku serendah itu." Balasku tak kalah dingin, "_Well,_ kau mungkin tak menginginkan hartaku. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti menginginkanku benar bukan?"

"Kau! Percaya diri sekali!"

"Lihat saja Nona Nam."

Setelah itu Mino meninggalkanku, aku menggigit bibir menahan kesal. 'Sial!'

. . .

"Nona Nam? Sudah siap?" aku terperanjat ketika Soyou mendapatiku mengendap-endap akan keluar, "Hehe begitulah, rumah ini lebih jauh jaraknya ke sekolah. Jadi aku akan berjalan, lagipula aku juga belum tahu halte terdekat dimana." Jawabku.

"Halte?" Soyou membeo bingung, aku menatapnya. "Aku selalu berangkat naik bis," jawabku berusaha menjelaskan kebingungannya. "Ah, tapi menurut nyonya anda Harus berangkat bersama tuan Mino."

"AKU? MINO?!" tidak bisa aku bayangkan teman-teman sekelasku mengetahui aku berangkat bersamanya, bisa mati aku jadi sasaran _bully._ "Tidak perlu _ahjumma,_ aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Ugh, sial, aku tidak mau merusak pagi indahku ini.

"Maaf nona.."

Dan disinilah aku, di kamar tuan muda Song Minho. Sial! Soyou tidak akan membukakan pintu kalau aku berangkat sendiri, jadi aku berdiri di depan seonggok tubuh yang masih bergelung dalam selimut. Ya Tuhan kuatkan mentalku berhadapan dengan keturunan iblis ini.

"_Ireona._" Aku berkata dingin, berharap dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu dan kesabaranku. Tapi Mino ini tak bergerak sesenti pun, aku jadi kesal, ketampanan dan karismanya hilang seketika, apa penggemarnya itu tidak pernah tahu kalau diapemalas? Tunggu! Apa kataku tadi tampan?! Aku buru-buru menampar pipiku sendiri.

"Mino!" aku menggoyang-goyang badannya, tapi ia malah menarik guling. Habis sudah, aku bukan orang yang sabar. Aku berniat menyiramnya dengan air tapi aku tidak mau disuruh bertanggung jawab atas kasurnya yang basah. Akhirnya aku tersenyum memikirkan rencana licikku.

1..

2..

3..

"SONG MINHO!"

Brukk!

Bersamaan dengan teriakanku Mino jatuh ke lantai karena aku menarik kakinya, "YA! _MWOHANEUN GEOYA?!_" aku terkekeh, "Kau?! Beraninya kau masuk ke kamarku dan mencari gara-gara!" tapi aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku jahil, tak disangka Mino kembali tidur.

"Ya! Antarkan aku ke sekolah!" teriakku sambil memukulinya dengan bantal, Mino mengerang kesal. "Memang aku sopirmu? Berangkat saja sendiri! Jangan manja, bukankah tiap hari kau naik angkutan umum?" sahutnya tanpa membuka mata, aku berdecak kesal. "Mauku juga begitu tuan muda, tapi ibumu dan Soyou _ajumma_ menghalangi langkahku, jadi antarkan aku sampai depan rumahmu kemudian aku akan naik bis. _Palli!_"

"_Shireo,_ kau pasti mengada-ada." Mungkin kalau bisa digambarkan, kepalaku sudah berasap menahan kesal. Aku meraih ponselku, "Baiklah kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan menghubungi ibumu dan melaporkan kalau kau—"

Brukk!

Aku membelalak, Mino menarikku hingga aku jatuh ke tempat tidurnya dan otomatis aku berbaring di sampingnya. Ia mengunci kakiku dengan kakinya, "Lima menit, aku minta lima menit saja. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah, lima menit lagi aku akan mengantarkanmu calon tunanganku yang tukang ngadu." Bisik Mino sambil kembali memejamkan mata, tanpa izin jantungku berdetak tak karuan berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"_G-Geurae._" Jawabku gugup.

**. . .**

**TBC**

**makasih buat yang udah sempetin review, luv! banyak yang bilang ini kaya the heirs atau bbf gitu ya? memang loh wkwk, bukan bermaksud plagiat, tapi aku lagi pengen nulis cerita yang kaya gitu. biar fluff dan ngga terlalu berat konfliknya, aku udah capek sama semua ujian ini :"D (?)**

**review?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Nam Taehyun, Song Minho, Kang Seungyoon, Lee (Do) Seunghyun  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5462  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"_G-Geurae._" Jawabku gugup.

Mino tak menjawab, ia kembali ke alam mimpinya, Taehyun bisa memastikan dari dadanya yang naik-turun dengan teratur. Pipi putih Taehyun memerah seketika, kalau dilihat dari dekat sebenarnya teman-temannya benar, Mino sangat tampan. Bibirnya merah, bulu matanya lentik, rahangnya tegas, dan mata tajam yang biasanya mengintimidasi itu tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya dan entah mengapa hal itu terlihat imut bagi Taehyun.

Taehyun ingin bergerak dan berubah posisi, tidak nyaman juga dengan kaki Mino yang melingkari kakinya, tapi ia takut membangunkan Mino. 'Benarkah.. benarkah aku akan menjadi tunangannya? Mengalahkan wanita-wanita lain?' kata Taehyun dalam hati, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit senang. Namun ia tiba-tiba berubah murung mengingat perkataan Mino kalau hubungan mereka hanya pura-pura.

"Apa aku setampan itu nona alis aneh?" Taehyun terperanjat begitu kelopak mata Mino terbuka, dari jarak sedekat ini gadis itu bisa melihat bola mata Minho yang berwarna cokelat gelap. "A-Apa maksudmu?!" Taehyun langsung memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk berguling menjauh dan melepaskan diri dari kaki Mino. Ternyata sudah lima menit, Mino ini disiplin juga.

"Beruntungnya kau bisa kupeluk di atas ranjangku pagi-pagi," goda Mino lagi, Taehyun langsung mendesis. "Seperti aku mau saja, lebih baik aku tidur bersama sapi daripada bersamamu." Namun Mino hanya menampilkan _smirk_nya, dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

Taehyun menatap Mino, lelaki itu balas menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis. "Tidak keluar? Mau melihatku mandi dan ganti baju? Tidak apa-apa sih," _blush!_ Rona merah langsung mewarnai pipi Taehyun. "Sialan kau Mino!" Taehyun langsung kabur dari kamar Mino dan membuat lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Brak!

Taehyun menutup pintu dengan keras, Mino masih tertawa bahkan ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa berlebihan. "Ah, lucunya. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini," namun Mino langsung merasa aneh hanya karena tingkah konyol Nam Taehyun ia tertawa selepas ini.

Tak mau memikirkan keanehan tersebut, Mino berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian ia keluar kamar dan mendapati raut wajah jutek bercampur kesal Taehyun, gadis itu duduk di atas sofa. "Kau mandi seperti ratu, apa tidak kurang lama? Apa kau pikir karena sekolah itu milik keluargamu kau tidak takut terlambat? Lalu bagaimana dengan aku –mppfftt!"

Taehyun memberontak begitu Mino membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan lelaki itu, "Makanya jangan cerewet, nona alis aneh." tanpa berpikir panjang Taehyun menghantam perut Mino dengan sikunya. "Aww! Yak!" Taehyun langsung tertawa mengejek, "Rasakan itu!" dengan kesal Mino langsung mendahului Taehyun ke arah pintu keluar.

"Loh, kau tak sarapan dulu?" tanya Taehyun.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau sudah?" tanya Mino balik, Taehyun menggeleng, aduh Mino ini tidak peka dengan kode. "Kalau sarapan kita bisa terlambat katanya kau tidak mau terlambat, jadi kita _drive thru _saja."

"_Call!_"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju garasi mobil Mino, di dalam garasi tersebut berjajar mobil-mobil mewah. "Yang mana mobilmu?" tanya Taehyun iseng, "Semua." Dan jawaban singkat Mino sukses membuat mata Taehyun terbelalak, "Kenapa? Memang aku tidak boleh punya mobil?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh, aku kira itu punya ayah atau ibumu, atau kakakmu." Jawab Taehyun kesal, "Punya mereka ada di rumah mereka masing-masing, rumah ini kan atas namaku." Taehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk, Mino pun membawa mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah menuju ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mino hanya fokus menyetir sementara Taehyun menatap jendela luar. 'Gila, dalam beberapa hari hidupku seakan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jungkir balik,' batinnya. Mino membelokkan mobilnya memasuki restauran cepat saji dan memesan pesanan lewat _drive thru._

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Mino kalem, Taehyun kadang-kadang bingung dengan sikap lelaki itu. Kadang jahat, menyebalkan, jutek, tapi kadang-kadang sangat lembut. Jangan-jangan dia adalah pengidap _schizophrenia_ pikir Taehyun ngawur. "Hei!" tuhkan, sudah berubah lagi.

"_Cheeseburger._" Jawab Taehyun singkat, Mino segara membayar pesanan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Taehyun mengunyah burgernya dengan santai, "Nanti turunkan aku sebelum gerbang ya. Aku tidak mau orang-orang salah pengertian, bisa mati diamuk _fans_mu aku nanti," tapi Mino tidak menjawab.

"Ya! Mino-ya!"

"Cerewet." Taehyun langsung meninju lengan Mino, "Kau mau kita berakhir kecelakaan?!" pekik Mino sambil mengaduh, tapi Taehyun hanya tertawa kecil. "Makanya dengarkan aku bicara tuan muda Mino."

"Memang apa fungsinya? Lagipula semua pasti akan tahu, ingat acara _hyung_ nanti sore." Taehyun mendesis, "Turuti saja, kau tak malu apa ketahuan jalan bersamaku? Dan iya, aku ingat tenang saja."

Lagi-lagi Mino tak merespon dan tetap menyetir sampai mereka berdua melihat gerbang besar sekolah mereka semakin dekat, "Mino hentikan mobilmu, biarkan aku turun." Tapi Mino hanya menyunggingkan _smirk_nya, "Tidak akan, ini balasan kau membangunkanku dengan kasar tadi pagi nona Nam Taehyun."

Dan Mino malah mempercepat laju mobilnya, membuat Taehyun berteriak panik. Mobil itu sudah berhenti di halaman sekolah mereka, membuat Taehyun tak punya pilihan. "Kenapa diam? Ayo turun, _my soon to be wife._" Goda Mino, "Song Minho _neo jinjja!_" Mino keluar dan menutup pintu mobil, Taehyun mengawasi murid-murid yang berada di dekat mobil Mino.

Tak disangka Mino malah membukakan pintu untuk Taehyun, membuat beberapa murid menatap kaget. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Taehyun keluar, Taehyun pun keluar dengan cepat karena tidak bisa melawan. Beberapa murid terutama yang perempuan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Taehyun, "A-Aku bisa jelaskan.."

"Wow, Mino _hyung _kau datang bersamanya?" Taehyun menggigit bibir begitu mendengar suara Goo Junhoe. "Ya, kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya bukan aku datang dengan _tunangan_ku sendiri?" Mino sengaja menekankan kata 'tunangan' membuat tubuh Taehyun serasa mendidih.

"Apa?"

"Tidak mungkin.."

Taehyun bisa mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang bergerombol di dekat mobil Mino, ia berupaya melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Mino tapi lelaki itu menahannya. "Jangan lupa acara nanti sore ya sayang, aku tunggu di gerbang." lalu ia mengacak rambut Taehyun, membuat gadis itu menggertakkan gigi saking kesalnya.

"Song Minho kau mau mati ya?" geram Taehyun lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlari, Mino langsung tertawa kecil puas sekali rasanya bisa mengerjai Taehyun. Junhoe langsung mendekatinya, "Benar-benar kau _hyung,_" Mino melingkarkan tangan di bahu Junhoe. "Jangan lupa datang nanti sore Junhoe."

Sementara itu Taehyun berusaha menghindar dari tatapan-tatapan tidak mengenakkan teman-temannya, dan ia tidak mau terjebak di kelas lalu diinterogasi. Ia kabur, namun entah mengapa langkah kakinya membawanya ke perpustakaan. Tentu saja perpustakaan masih sepi, anak-anak pasti sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Taehyun mengatur nafasnya, ia terengah-engah karena tidak terbiasa berlari. Ia membuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'YG _Library_' itu pelan, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Ia melihat Jung _seonsaengnim_ sedang menata buku yang baru saja dipinjam oleh anak-anak. Taehyun berjalan ke arah rak-rak ensiklopedia dan bersandar pada salah satu rak, "Mino.. aku membencimu! Awas kalau kau berani menampakkan wajah di depanku lagi!" geramnya pelan.

"Sedang apa disini pagi-pagi?"

"Eh?!" Taehyun langsung menoleh dan menatap tubuh tinggi Seungyoon, Seungyoon berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. "_S-Sunbae_. Aku.. aku cari buku, ya buku, hehe." Gumam Taehyun, "Habis melakukan apa kau? Berantakan sekali," Seungyoon mendekat dan merapikan beberapa helai anak rambut Taehyun, Taehyun langsung merutuki Mino dengan tangan hinanya.

"Lari.." jawab Taehyun polos, "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Haru? Apa sudah sembuh?" tanya Taehyun, Seungyoon mengangguk. "Sudah, kemarin aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah menolong adikku."

"Tidak masalah!" jawab Taehyun ceria, sejujurnya ia ingin bertemu dengan adik Seungyoon lagi. "Bukunya sudah ketemu? Apa perlu aku bantu? Lima menit lagi bel bunyi," Seungyoon menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "S-Sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama, _sunbae _duluan saja aku akan menyusul!"

Seungyoon menatap Taehyun dengan tatapan aneh, namun ia mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai jumpa nanti sore.. di pesta keluarga Mino." Seungyoon tersenyum, namun Taehyun langsung memasang raut wajah sengsara, ternyata benar semua orang memang sudah tahu.

Dengan langkah berat akhirnya Taehyun kembali ke kelas, berdoa semoga teman sekelasnya tidak memperdulikan atau sekedar tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Mino. Taehyun mengatur nafas sebelum membuka pintu kelasnya.

Cklek!

"Ah itu dia!" pekik Jennie, Taehyun langsung mengubur impiannya untuk hidup tenang. Ia Harus bersedia menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. "Taehyun-ah apa benar kau dan Mino berpacaran?!" tanya Hayoung, "Bukan hanya berpacaran tapi tunangan.. tunangan!" jelas Chanmi.

Taehyun hanya melangkah dengan lesu, berusaha tak memperdulikan ucapan teman-temannya. Ia menarik kursi di samping Danah, sontak Jennie dan Hayi membalikkan badan dan menatap Taehyun. "Oke.. waktu kalian untuk bertanya hanya tiga menit." Taehyun melirik jam dinding di kelas mereka.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Hayi tak sabar, Taehyun hanya mengangguk, memang benar kan? "Sejak kapan?" tanya Danah. "Kemarin."

"APA?!"

"Ssst!" Taehyun menyuruh teman-temannya mengecilkan suara, sungguh ia tahu beberapa anak sedang menguping. "Baiklah baiklah, apa kalian saling.. jatuh cinta?" tanya Jennie, "Tanyakan pada Mino dan _eomonim._" Jelas Taehyun, "Ibumu? Bukankah kau bilang beliau sudah wafat?" Jennie memang tak pernah kira-kira kalau bertanya, pasti rombongan.

"Bukan.. ibu Mino maksudku."

"_Eomonim_? Kau memanggil Dara-ssi dengan _eomonim_?!" kali ini Danah yang tak bisa menahan suaranya. "Biasanya kalau di rumah _eomma,_ Cuma aku tak mau sok akrab." Dan jawaban polos Taehyun sukses membuat teman-temannya melongo.

"Kenapa?" Taehyun bertanya bingung, ekspresi temannya berlebihan sekali.

"KALIAN TINGGAL BERSAMA JUGA?!"

"Song Danah, Lee Hayi, Jennie Kim, kalau masih ingin bergosip keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang!" Taehyun menahan tawa, ternyata guru Lee sudah masuk dari tadi. "Kau juga Nam Taehyun!"

Keempatnya diam seketika.

. . .

Mino serius mencatat materi yang sedang disajikan gurunya di papan, ia menghela nafas kesal melihat Bobby yang sudah tidur dan Junhoe yang bermain _game _di ponsel. Sementara Donghyuk malah tak mencatat sama sekali, anak itu sudah kelewat jenius ia pasti paham tanpa Harus mencatat.

Sebenarnya Mino bisa saja seperti itu, toh guru-guru disini digaji oleh keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak mau menunjukkan _image _buruk sebagai cucu pemilik sekolah, bisa-bisa _haraboeji_nya akan menjewernya di sekolah. Selain itu, keluarganya kan punya banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi segala tingkahnya, makanya Mino tidak terlalu nakal. Ada Seunghoon _hyung_nya sendiri, _bodyguard,_ pekerja di sekolah ini, sampai Jaebum _hyung_ yang bersedia mengomelinya.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Beberapa murid mengacungkan tangan begitu Prof. Kim memberi kesempatan, Mino langsung memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk bersantai sejenak. Mino jadi ingat Prof. Kim sering sekali menceritakan murid berprestasi dari kelas 1-3 bernama Nam Taehyun, ternyata murid itu sekarang akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada pekerjaan rumah untuk kalian hari ini. Pelajari apa yang aku ajarkan dan minggu depan akan diadakan tes, selamat siang." Prof. Kim berjalan meninggalkan kelas, dan bel berbunyi setelahnya. Ajaibnya telinga kecil Bobby langsung peka, anak itu seketika bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Sudah dari tadi." Jawab Mino malas, padahal ia berbohong. "Ya Donghyuk, Junhoe, jangan lupa nanti sore! Makan gratis!" Bobby langsung berkoar-koar, beberapa murid tampak sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu. "Awas jangan mengacau," ancam Mino.

"Tentu, aku kan hanya ingin melihat temanku dengan kekasihnya." Donghyuk dan Junhoe langsung tertawa, Mino mendesis kesal. "Kau tahu Bobby-ah, orangtua Jisoo merupakan salah satu tamu disana." Bobby langsung berhenti bercanda, _mood_nya turun seketika.

"Kenapa ratu ular itu selalu ada dimanapun kita berniat bersenang-senang sih?" keluhnya. "_Hyung_ keterlaluan sekali, cantik-cantik dibilang ratu ular. Kalau tidak mau kenalkan Donghyuk padanya saja!"

"Dia tidak suka anak kecil."

"Apa? Tapi kau lebih muda dariku!"

"Tapi kau lebih kekanakan!"

"Apa katamu? Ya Goo Junhoe!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" Junhoe dan Donghyuk seketika berhenti berdebat ketika sikap arogan Mino keluar, "Tapi _hyung,_ sebenarnya Taehyun _noona_ cantik juga kalau dilihat-lihat." Donghyuk berkata dengan polos, Mino langsung menatap Donghyuk. "Kau mau kupukul ya?" Donghyuk langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau cemburu? Seorang Mino bisa cemburu buahahah!" Junhoe ikut-ikutan tertawa sementara Bobby langsung memukul-mukul meja. "Akhirnya sahabatku bisa cemburu dan jatuh cinta juga, aku kira selama ini kau _gay!_"

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta?!" Mino sewot dan salah tingkah, ketiga temannya langsung menunjuknya. "Sialan!"

"Eh lihat-lihat, sepertinya itu Taehyun_._ Dia bertemu lelaki lain!" Junhoe menunjuk seseorang, dari jendela lantai dua seperti ini memang bisa melihat langsung ke arah gerbang sekolah. Mino melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Junhoe, dan ia bisa melihat Taehyun tertawa-tawa sambil mengobrol asyik dengan lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa sadar Mino mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal.

Brak!

"Aku duluan," ia meninggalkan ketiga temannya dengan tanpa penjelasan. "_Love is blind dude,_ seorang Mino bisa seperti itu." Bobby masih saja terkejut dengan perubahan Mino.

_Taehyun pov_

Aku mulai lelah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh teman-temanku, memang aku ini apa? Artis? Narapidana? Bukan kan? Aku hanya gadis entah darimana yang terjebak bersama seseorang bernama Mino, itu saja. Kalau bisa memilih juga aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya.

"Jadi nanti sore kau ada di acara Seunghoon _oppa_?" tanya Danah sok kenal, aku mengangguk. "_Wae?_ Mau ikut?" tawarku, setidaknya disana nanti aku punya teman bicara, tidak terdampar bersama orang-orang kaya yang tidak aku kenal.

"Tidak.. yang benar saja, aku kan tidak punya undangan." Aku memutar bola mataku, "Kau bisa datang atas namaku." Tawarku lagi, "Tidak mau ah, nanti aku bisa iri disana melihatmu dengan Mino berduaan."

_Heck._

Sejak kapan aku dan Mino merupakan _lovey-dover couple?_ Kau Harus tahu kenyataannya Danah-ya. Aku memperhatikan Jennie dan Hayi yang cekikikan sambil menatap ponsel, pasti sedang berhubungan dengan _rookies_ bernama BamBam dan Zelo lagi. Sepertinya mereka sudah pacaran.

"Hayi-ah, Jennie-ah, apa kalian.. sudah _taken_ dengan dua _rookies _itu?" tanyaku, mereka mengangguk. Pantas saja persahabatan mereka makin dekat, ternyata memiliki kekasih sesama _rookies_. Aku menatap keluar jendela, menyadari ada sesosok lelaki paling menonjol disana. Sepertinya aku mengenalinya..

Astaga

Itu si tiang listrik Joohyuk.

Mau apa dia di sekolahku?

"Ah, _stupid me!_ Pasti soal _cafe!_" gumamku lalu bergegas menarik tas dan keluar kelas, aku mendengar suara Danah memanggil-manggil tapi aku tak perduli dan berlari cepat menuruni tangga.

"Joohyuk!" pekikku, ia tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Ya, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aish, salahmu tak pernah memberi tahukan nomor ponselmu! Aku sudah berdiri setengah jam disini tahu! Teman-temanmu menatapku seperti melihat berlian," cerocosnya, aku menoleh beberapa anak menatap kami.

"Aku kan tak menyuruhmu kesini." Gumamku.

Pletak!

"Aw!" aku mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang baru saja dijitak oleh tiang berjalan ini, "Aku juga tidak akan kesini kalau Minji _nuna_ tidak menyuruhku, kemana saja kau? Menghilang tanpa kabar!" aku langsung menampilkan wajah bersalah, "Maaf.. aku.. ada urusan yang panjang dan sulit untuk dijelaskan."

"Ayahmu?" ayah? Benar, aku menyetujui ini karena ayah bukan? bukan gara-gara manusia iblis bernama Mino itu. "Ya.. aku sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan ayahku lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Yang pasti dia selamat, dan.. bibiku mengajakku tinggal bersama." Aku terpaksa berdusta, maafkan aku Joohyuk.

"Seharusnya kau bilang pada kami, tapi aku turut senang. Aku juga senang kau tak membenci ayahmu," Joohyuk mengacak-acak rambutku, aku tersenyum tipis. "_Gumawo,_ aku akan kembali ke _cafe_ kalau sempat. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Minji _eonnie,_ aku tidak bermaksud pergi tanpa tanggung jawab."

Joohyuk menepuk-nepuk pundakku, "Minji _nuna _itu pengertian, kau tak usah khawatir. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa semua orang menatap kita? Memang kau terkenal di sekolah? Tidak mungkin.. pasti mereka mengagumiku,"

"Heol, mengagumimu? Haha, yang benar saja." Ejekku, Joohyuk mengerucutkan bibir. "Hanya kau perempuan yang tidak menyadari ketampananku kau tahu, kau harusnya bersyukur orang setampan aku menyukaimu." Taehyun langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Seharusnya kau membawa kaca kemana-mana tuan tiang."

"Nona alis aneh!"

"Sial!"

"Haha."

Tiin!

Sebuah klakson mobil mengagetkanku dan Joohyuk, aku lupa kami ini berbicara tepat di gerbang sekolah. Joohyuk menarik pergelangan lenganku, "Minggir, nanti tertabrak." Dan ia menarikku untuk berdiri lebih dekat, aku menatap mobil itu, tapi mobil itu tidak berjalan. Tunggu.. mobil Mino!

Mino keluar dari mobil, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak mungkin dia memandangiku kan? Aduh, bagaimana menjelaskan ini dengan Joohyuk? "Loh itu kan Song Minho, pewaris YG _company._" Sial.. Joohyuk benar-benar mengenalinya, oke memang siapa yang tidak mengenali Mino.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah keluar? Bukankah kita akan pergi bersama?" Mino berkata, nadanya tidak bersahabat sama sekali dan aku hanya diam. "Kau bicara pada anak ini? Nam Taehyun kau mengenalnya?" Joohyuk bertanya bingung, mati aku Harus menjawab apa.

"Ayo!" Mino meraih tanganku, tapi Joohyuk mencegahnya. "Hei, biar kau seorang Mino tapi jangan memaksa temanku. Memang kalian ada hubungan apa? Aku masih perlu berbicara dengannya."

"Dia ini tunanganku, dan kami harus menemui keluargaku sekarang."

Tidak..

Murid-murid di sekeliling kami menatap ke arah kami, aku bingung harus apa. Rasanya ingin bersembunyi di balik tubuh raksasa Joohyuk agar mereka tak melihatku, yaampun Nam Taehyun kau ada di tengah-tengah dua laki-laki, seperti perempuan penggoda saja. "Apa? Tunangan? Omong kosong macam apa? Taehyun-ah, jelaskan padaku, apa kau benar—"

"J-Joohyuk mungkin kita bisa berbicara lain kali.. aku akan mengunjungi _cafe,_ aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti." Aku langsung mendorong tubuh Mino masuk mobil, dan meninggalkan Joohyuk. Mino langsung menyalakan mesin dan melesat pergi dari sekolah kami.

"Ya! Nam Taehyun! Jadi kau selama ini bersama laki-laki kaya itu? Kau bilang tinggal bersama bibimu tapi ternyata bersama orang seperti Mino, Aish _jinjja,_ pantas saja kau selalu menolakku. _Neomu apa.. apa apa..._"

. . .

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dia itu temanku dan dia tidak perlu tahu tentang hubungan kita." Protes Taehyun, "Dan yang tadi pagi juga, kau senang aku jadi bahan buah bibir anak-anak satu sekolah? Yaampun Mino.. ibumu adalah desainer cantik, calon kakak iparmu adalah artis dan model. Dan aku? Aku orang biasa lalu kau mengakui aku tunanganmu? Aku jadi merasa seperti sampah yang kau simpan."

"Bicaramu berlebihan." Gumam Mino, "Tingkahmu yang berlebihan!" gertak Taehyun, Mino lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, ingin rasanya Taehyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan menggigit Mino sampai mati.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Mino datar, "Dia temanku di _cafe,_ dia mencariku karena aku absen dari _cafe _tanpa kabar." Jujur Taehyun, "Bohong, dia menatapmu penuh cinta."

"Ya terus?! Sok tahu sekali kau, memang kau apa? Pembaca pikiran? Lagipula Memang salahku kalau Joohyuk jatuh cinta padaku? Aku kan tidak mencintainya jadi—" Taehyun langsung menutup mulutnya, Mino tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyun.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar,"

"_Mian._"

"Apa? Aku rasa aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu,"

"AKU MINTA MAAF NONA NAM TAEHYUN."

"Begitu dong." Taehyun langsung tersenyum senang, "Puas kau? Hobi sekali kau mengerjaiku," gerutu Mino seperti anak kecil. Lalu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah salon yang cukup besar untuk disebut salon. Taehyun melongo, untuk apa mereka ke tempat seperti ini?

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Taehyun setelah Mino menyuruhnya turun, "Karena aku tidak mau membawa itik buruk rupa ke pesta kakakku, memang kau tidak malu kalau berdampingan dengan Jinwoo _nuna_?" ejek Mino, Taehyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kalau dibanding Jinwoo dia level tiarap, tidak ada apa-apanya.

Mino mengajaknya masuk, sebenarnya Taehyun sedikit familiar dengan pernak-pernik yang dipajang di dinding salon. "_Hyung!_" Mino tiba-tiba menyapa seseorang dengan ramah, orang itu menoleh. "Oh? Kau sudah datang?" Taehyun langsung membuka mulutnya tanpa suara.

Yaampun, itu Lee Seungri!

Seorang _idol_ dan _entertainer_ terkenal, sekaligus kakak dari Lee Chaerin yang juga merupakan seorang _idol._ Dan Mino mengenal orang seterkenal Seungri, koneksi Mino memang tidak main-main. "Eh kau datang berdua," Seungri menunjuk Taehyun yang masih mematung.

"Hmm, ya. Apa Chaerin _nuna_ ada? Kalau ada tolong sihir anak ini," Taehyun berdecak, memang Seungri penyihir? Dan memang ia gadis buruk rupa sampai perlu disihir? "Sayangnya Chaerin sedang berada di US, begini bagaimana kalau dengan Jinah?" Mino mengangguk.

"Jinah-ya!"

Tak lama seorang perempuan cantik dan tinggi mendatangi Seungri, itu Im Jinah! Atau dikenal Nana, salah satu member _Orange Caramel._ Sedetik kemudianTaehyun baru bisa menyimpulkan kalau salon ini merupakan salon khusus artis. "Kau tahu kan apa yang Harus dilakukan pada anak ini?" tanya Seungri, "Tentu saja!"

"Kau ikut denganku Mino-ya." Kemudian Mino melenggang bersama Seungri.

"Nah, ayo ikut ke lantai dua." Taehyun pun mengikuti Nana, ia pernah menontonsebuah acara dan Nana ternyata memiliki sertifikat internasional sebagai seorang _make up artist._ "Siapa namamu?" tanya Nana ramah, "Nam Taehyun."

"Ah, jadi ini Taehyun yang diceritakan oleh Jinwoo." Taehyun menoleh, "_Eonnie_ kenal Jinwoo _eonnie?_" Nana mengangguk, "Kebanyakan pegawai disini akrab dengan keluarga Mino, dan kalau aku khususnya mengenal Jinwoo karena pernah ada di film yang sama. Kau kekasih pertama Mino ya?"

"Eh.. tidak kok,"

"Pasti iya, Mino tidak pernah terlihat bersama orang lain. Beda sekali dengan Seunghoon, untung sekarang Seunghoon serius dengan Jinwoo." Taehyun menatap Nana tidak percaya, benarkah Mino tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sebelumnya? "Nah, Taehyun-ssi, pilih mana _dress_ yang kau inginkan."

Taehyun menatap satu-persatu _dress_ yang tersaji di hadapannya, semuanya terlihat cantik menurut gadis itu. "Apa kau ingin aku pilihkan?" Taehyun mengangguk pasrah, kemudian Nana memilihkan sebuah _dress_ berwarna _dark brown,_ saking gelapnya lebih mirip warna hitam. Tapi ketika terkena cahaya, _dress_ itu terlihat mengkilap, elegan dan mewah. Tapi.. 'Apa tidak terlalu seksi?' batin Taehyun ketika melihat _dress_ dengan lengan yang hanya sebahu itu, dan bahkan panjang _dress_ itu hanya setengah pahanya. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa karena tidak enak pada Nana.

"Ini cantik, pantas untuk kulit putihmu." Kata Nana ketika Taehyun selesai berganti baju kemudian Nana memulai mendandani wajahnya, dan Taehyun memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk tertidur.

Lima belas menit kemudian Taehyun terbangun ketika seseorang menepuk pipinya, ia tersenyum malu ketika Nana membangunkannya yang ketiduran. "Keluarlah, Mino sudah menunggu di bawah." Taehyun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, "_Gumawo eonnie._" beberapa orang menatapnya membuat ia malu dan memilih untuk berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali?" protes seseorang, Taehyun mendongak dan ia langsung terpaku pada Mino yang terlihat berbeda hari ini. Lelaki itu mengenakan satu stel jas formal dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna hitam, rambutnya ditata keatas tanpa poni. "Cepat, sudah hampir terlambat." Mino langsung mendahului Taehyun.

"M-Mino.."

"Apa?" tanya Mino tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba berubah sewot. "Pelan-pelan.. a-aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat dengan _heels._" Kata Taehyun lirih, "Ternyata, kalau begitu ayo." Mino langsung mendekati Taehyun dan menggadeng gadis itu, membuat Taehyun melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Mino.

Tiba-tiba Taehyun merasa jantungnya berdebar keras. 'Apa aku jatuh cinta? Atau aku sakit parah? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?' batinnya dalam hati.

. . .

Pesta telah dimulai ketika Mino dan Taehyun baru saja sampai, Taehyun berjalan menunduk ketika memasuki gedung tempat pesta itu diselenggarakan, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Dan Taehyun mengenali sebagian di antara mereka, kebanyakan yang ia kenali merupakan teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Mino ketika sampai di depan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. "Hei,Taehyun.. lama _eomma_ tidak bertemu," Dara memeluk Taehyun erat, Taehyun membalas pelukan wanita itu canggung. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia berpelukan dengan ibunya.

"Cantik sekali," puji Dara, Taehyun hanya tersenyum tipis. "_Eonnie,_ ada salam dari Nana _eonnie._" Taehyun berkata, "Benarkah? Ah pasti Nana yang mendandanimu, kau terlihat cantik." Puji Jinwoo.

"Jangan dipuji terus _nuna,_ nanti dia besar kepala." Ingin rasanya Taehyun menginjak kaki Mino dengan _heels_ setinggi sembilan senti miliknya. "Karena Mino sudah datang, ayo mulai acaranya Seunghoon." Perintah Jiyong, Seunghoon mengangguk dan menggandeng Jinwoo naik ke atas panggung.

"Selamat sore semua, apa kalian menikmati acara hari ini? Aku akan menyampaikan inti acara ini, bahwa aku Song Seunghoon akan bertunangan dengan Kim Jinwoo yang kalian kenal dengan Jinwoo. Terima kasih kepada _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang sudah merestui hubungan kami, dan juga Jinwoo _aboenim_ dan _eomonim_ karena memberiku izin bersamanya."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, Seunghoon merangkul bahu Jinwoo yang malam ini benar-benar terlihat seperti _princess._ Semua mata pasti tertuju pada perempuan cantik itu, "Dan sekaligus itu, adikku juga akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian telah mengenalnya,"

Taehyun terkejut ketika Mino merangkul pinggangnya dan mengajaknya naik ke atas panggung, "Aku Song Minho, dan di sampingku ini adalah Nam Taehyun. Rencananya kami akan menyusul seperti Seunghoon _hyung _dua tahun lagi." Kata Mino dengan nada wibawa.

"WOO!" yang itu suara Bobby menyoraki dari bawah, sementara wajah Taehyun sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Lalu mereka berdua turun dan dilanjutkan acara tukar cincin antara Seunghoon dan Jinwoo. Kemudian setelah acara selesai seorang DJ naik ke atas panggung dan pesta langsung dimulai.

Taehyun berdiri di sudut ruangan karena bingung harus bergabung bersama siapa, seharusnya ia benar-benar mengundang Danah, Hayi, dan Jennie. Dan sekarang Mino malah meninggalkannya, dan laki-laki itu memilih bergabung dengan grupnya. Diam-diam Taehyun celingukan, di dekat Mino ada Jaebum, Seunghoon, Jinhwan, Hanbin, tapi dimana Seungyoon?

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat, ternyata Seungyoon _sunbae_nya tidak datang ke acara tersebut.

_Mino Pov_

"Lihat! Si ratu ular mendekat lagi!" sorak Hanbin _hyung,_ aku terkekeh, Bobby tidak bisa lari lagi. "Hei Bobby!" ia langsung melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Bobby, "Uh.. Hai." Jawab Bobby setengah malas, tapi ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk _flirting_ bersama Kim Jisoo, aku doakan kau akan berpacaran dengannya Gigi kelinci haha.

"Aku dengar dia datang dengan ibunya, benar _hyung_?" itu Jackson_ hyung_ dia bertanya setelah Jisoo dan Bobby meninggalkan kami, aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu, kan yang menyebar undangan orang suruhan _eomma,_ mungkin saja mengingat ibunya adalah _desainer_ terkenal."

"Dia datang sekeluarga, lihat itu Hanna." Aku menoleh mengikuti kata Junhoe, ah Hanna dia adalah adik Jisoo. Gadis yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarku tapi gagal, aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan lelah mengejarku, "Eh dia berjalan kemari." Donghyuk berbisik.

Hanna berjalan bersama ibunya nyonya Tiffany Hwang atau Tiffany Kim? aku diam saja berusaha menjaga wibawa karena aku juga salah satu penyelenggara acara ini. "Hai Mino, selamat ya untuk kakakmu." Hanna tersenyum lebar, tidak kakak tidak adik sama-sama cari perhatian. Kalau menyelamati kakakku kenapa kau datang padaku?

"Ibumu mana Mino?"

"Entah _mrs. _Tiffany mungkin sedang sibuk dengan tamu-tamunya." Jawabku, "Oh iya, aku sepertinya mengenal kekasihmu itu. Sayang sekali, kau Harus buru-buru menjalin hubungan dengannya, padahal aku dan ibumu sudah menjalin kerja sama." Aku memutar bola mata, dia kira dia mampu mempengaruhiku?

"Baiklah Hanna, _mommy_ akan menemui Dara-ssi. Kau disini saja ya," Hanna mengangguk girang, "Mino lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, maaf aku tidak memberi kabar selama di New York. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau aku pindah ke sekolahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu." Jawabku singkat, "Kenapa? Karena ada gadis itu? Ayolah Mino, aku tahu tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian. Katakan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padamu? Apa dia mengancammu atau bagaimana?" aku berdecak kesal.

"Dengar Kim Hanna yang terhormat, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku. Dan, Taehyun tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Kami berhubungan secara legal, bahkan _eomma_ku dan _appa_ku mendukung." Bisikku sambil mendekatkan diri pada Hanna, agar suaraku tak didengar orang banyak. "Omong kosong, akan aku buktikan kalau selamanya dia tidak bisa bersamamu Mino."

Aku melipat tangan di dada, "Terserah, yang jelas jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu kalau sampai aku tahu Taehyun kenapa-kenapa." Aku melihat Hanna menggeram kesal, "Mino!" aku menoleh itu Jinhwan _hyung,_ dan Jaebum _hyung._ Aku langsung terkekeh baik Jisoo maupun Hanna langsung kabur ketika melihat tatapan tajam Jaebum _hyung._

"Berulah lagi?" tanya Jaebum _hyung,_ aku mengangguk. "Ya! Aku pulang dulu, ada acara. Oh iya, Seungyoon minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang. Adiknya masuk rumah sakit, dan.. kau tidak kasihan pada kekasihmu? Dia sendirian di pojok seperti anak hilang, dan dia celingukan seperti mencari seseorang." cerocos Jinhwan _hyung,_ aku menoleh menatap Taehyun yang memang seperti orang asing dalam kerumunan. Aku akan menghampirinya setelah ini.

"Taehyun cantik juga, tidak kalah dengan Jisoo atau Hanna. _She looks so hot today,_" Chanwoo mengomentari, aku mendelik kesal. "Jangan samakan! Dan jaga pandanganmu_!_" kesalku, yang lain tertawa aku langsung mengendalikan diri lagi. Taehyun, _dress_mu benar-benar memancing.

"Adik? Haru? Sakit apa dia?" tanyaku panik, pasalnya Haru itu ibarat adik setiap orang. Kami berdua belas mengenal Haru dengan baik, karena Seungyoon sering membawanya berkumpul bersama kami. Memang sih aku dengar Haru sedang sakit, tapi sampai dibawah ke rumah sakit? Pantas saja, kemarin ayah Seungyoon _hyung_, Tablo _ahjussi_ membeli sebuah rumah sakit.

"Kata Seungyoon _hyung,_ Haru sakit kanker Darah." Gumam Jaebum _hyung _pelan, "Kasihan sekali, pantas akhir-akhir ini Seungyoon _hyung_ jadi pendiam. Ada di rumah sakit mana aku ingin menjenguknya," Hanbin _hyung_ ikut menimpali, aku mengangguk setuju. "Di rumah sakit mereka yang baru."

"Oh iya apa Hyejeong-ssi belum ditemukan?" bisik Bobby yang baru saja selamat dari Jisoo, Jinhwan _hyung_ mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, dari hasil pelacakan Hyejeong-ssi dibawa ke luar negeri. Tepatnya Eropa, Eropa itu luas, keluarga mereka belum bisa menemukannya. Aku kasihan dengan keluarga itu, Tablo _ahjussi_ makin diam. Bagaimana tidak istri kesayangannya diculik! Sudah dua tahun pula!" Jinhwan _hyung_ berapi-api.

Aku menghela nafas berat, ada saja masalah yang menimpa. Pertama meninggalnya ibu Taehyun karena overdosis, yang kedua ayah Taehyun yang melarikan diri dan sekarang ada di tempat rehabilitasi, dan ini ibu Seungyoon _hyung_ yang diculik orang. "Ya sudah, kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengucapkan selamat berpisah, aku berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyun. "Hei! Kau mencari siapa? Seperti anjing kehilangan induknya," Taehyun menoleh lalu memukul lenganku, dia ini bisa tidak sehari tidak berbuat kasar padaku? "Salahmu meninggalkanku sendirian, sudah tahu aku tidak mengenal siapapun." Protesnya.

"Maaf tuan putri, aku banyak urusan disana. Dan hei, bajumu!" protesku, sedari tadi aku sudah menahannya bajunya terlalu seksi, aku tidak suka yang lain menatapnya.

"Ini dipilihkan Nana _eonnie,_ dan maksudmu berduaan dengan wanita cantik berambut merah itu?" aku tersenyum, ternyata Taehyun memperhatikanku, aku mengejek wajah cemburunya. "Hanna maksudmu? Jangan cemburu, tunanganmu ini memang memiliki banyak penggemar."

"Calon." Koreksi Taehyun, aku mengangkat bahu tak perduli. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Seungyoon _sunbae_ tidak datang?" tanya Taehyun pelan, aku menautkan alis tidak suka. Kenapa dia menanyakan Seungyoon _sunbae._ "Kau kenal dengannya? Atau sok kenal? Dia tidak datang, adiknya sakit."

"Haru?!" pekiknya, aku jadi bingung, jarang orang mengenal Haru selain kami. "Kau _stalker_ Seungyoon _hyung?_ Bagaimana kau mengenal Haru?" Taehyun melambaikan tangan "Lupakan." Menimbulkan rasa penasaranku meningkat.

Kami diam, dan Taehyun masih menikmati _coctail_ di tangannya. Pandangannya menyapu satu ruangan dimana orang-orang mengobrol, atau berdansa. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terkunci pada sesuatu atau seseorang? Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, Hanna sekeluarga. Yaampun dia masih cemburu? Begitu tadi marah-marah karena aku cemburu pada Joohyuk.

"Taehyun-ah, jangan melihat Hanna dengan pandangan mematikan seperti itu. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya jadi—"

"Wanita.. wanita dengan _dress_ biru itu.. apa kau mengenalnya?" suara Taehyun terdengar tersendat, aku menoleh, wajahnya berubah pucat dan sedikit kesal. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, "Ya, sepertinya dia kolega bisnis ibuku. Ada apa? Kau mengenal Tiffany-ssi?" tanyaku bingung. Taehyun menggeram kesal, dan baru pertama kali aku melihat dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dan seperti akan meledak-ledak.

"Dia.. dia wanita yang membuat ibuku bunuh diri! Dia.. dia merebut pekerjaan ibuku, mengkhianati ibuku, menikam dari belakang. Padahal ibuku yang menyelamatkan dia dari keterpurukan setelah suaminya pergi darinya!" Taehyun berkata dengan suara rendah namun begitu tajam, sarat akan kebencian. Aku menatapnya kaget, astaga pasti berat sekali bagi Taehyun untuk bertemu dengan Tiffany.

Taehyun menggenggam telapak tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang ibuku rasakan Mino-ya, aku bersumpah.. karena dia keluargaku seperti ini, karena dia aku dipandang rendah oleh semua orang." Tubuh Taehyun makin bergetar.

Aku buru-buru melepaskan jasku dan menyampirkannya di bahu Taehyun, "Sabar Taehyun.. ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan amarahmu. Kita bicara baik-baik di rumah, aku akan berkata pada _eomma_ dan _appa._ Kita pulang sekarang," putusku final, dan membawa Taehyun pulang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Pantas Tiffany berkata ia mengenal Taehyun, ternyata dibalik kesuksesannya yang secara tak terduga ia mengorbankan orang lain di baliknya.

**TBC**

**Review jusseyo?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Nam Taehyun, Song Minho, Kang Seungyoon, Lee (Do) Seunghyun  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5462  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

. . .

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Soyou bingung, Mino mengangguk, Soyou tampak ingin bertanya mengenai Taehyun namun Mino menghentikannya. Mino menggandeng Taehyun masuk kamarnya dan membiarkannya menikmati waktu sendiri.

Mino masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya, ia mencari-cari info mengenai ibu Taehyun dan Tiffany. Tapi tidak ada data yang menyebutkan kedekatan mereka, sepertinya kedekatan mereka memang tidak terendus kamera. Mino menelusuri satu demi satu foto yang ada di internet, dan akhirnya menemukan kalau ibu Taehyun dan Tiffany berada dalam satu agensi yang sama dulu.

Ada foto yang membuktikan, mereka ada di acara _press conference _bersama-sama. Namun tidak ada data lebih lanjut yang menjelaskan, sampai kemudian Mino menemukan kejanggalan. Ada satu wanita berambut cokelat dan bergelombang duduk di ujung, tapi wanita itu menghadap ke samping sehingga wajahnya tak tampak sepenuhnya. Tapi Mino merasa tidak asing dengan wanita tersebut..

Blam!

"_Damn._" Geram Mino begitu listrik padam, laptopnya yang baterainya habis pun ikut padam. Mino langsung menggerutu sampai ia mendengar suara kecil perempuan, ia berdiri begitu tahu itu suara Taehyun. Dengan penerangan ponsel Mino menuju kamar Taehyun.

"M-Mino-ya.. gelap.. aku takut gelap.." Mino membuka pintu kamar Taehyun, dan menghampiri gadis yang saat ini sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur. Mino tahu Taehyun menangis, tanpa aba-aba Mino merengkuh tubuh mungil Taehyun dalam pelukan.

"_Gwaenchana, naega itjanha._ Kau aman bersamaku," Mino menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyun lembut, "Aku akan minta Pak Jung menyalakan lampu, bagaimana?" tawar Mino. "_Andwae!_ Jangan pergi.." Taehyun memeluk lengan Mino, lelaki itu menoleh dan dalam samar menatap wajah pucat ketakutan Taehyun, ia pun mengalah dan memilih berbaring di ranjang itu bersama Taehyun. Ia menyalakan ponselnya, mencoba menerangi.

Mino jadi sedikit kesal kenapa orang rumahnya tidak ada yang sadar tentang listrik yang padam dan berinisiatif menyalakannya? Atau listriknya padam total di daerah rumahnya? "Mino.." gumam Taehyun, Mino menoleh. "_Wae?_" tanya Mino bingung.

"Kau—Kau pasti membenciku kan? Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku pengacau, kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku akan mengusir orang yang menyebalkan sepertiku," Mino tertawa pelan, ia tidak menyangka Taehyun terlalu polos. "Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak membencimu. Bukankah kau yang membenciku?"

Taehyun berbaring di kasur dan menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya, "Kau benar, aku membencimu." Membuat Mino mendelik kesal, "Tapi itu dulu, kalau sekarang—sekarang aku tidak tahu." Tambah Taehyun.

Tuuut!

Tiba-tiba tanda peringatan kalau baterai ponsel habis membuat keduanya terkejut seketika, tapi untungnya Taehyun tidak berteriak. "Kau takut?" tanya Mino khawatir, Taehyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau bercerita tentang ibumu? Mungkin saja nanti listriknya akan menyala,"

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran dengan ibuku? Ibuku—ibuku bernama Park Bom, dia memulai karirnya sebagai seorang penyanyi ketika masih SMA. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu dia memutuskan untuk merintis sebuah usaha, dan akhirnya menjadi seorang desainer besar."

"Kalau begitu, suara ibumu pasti merdu." Taehyun mengangguk semangat ketika mengingat hal itu, "Ya, _eomma_ selalu bernyanyi dengan baik, sebelum tidur, ketika aku sakit. Tidak ada yang menyayangiku sebaik dia," kenangnya. "Kau pasti juga bernyanyi dengan baik."

"Mungkin, tapi semenjak _eomma_ pergi, aku tidak ingin menyanyi lagi." Jawabnya lirih, "Bernyanyilah kembali, mulai saat ini. Aku tahu kau punya bakat," pinta Mino, Taehyun hanya menunduk. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bernyanyi lagi setelah ibunya tiada. Dalam kegelapan Mino memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Taehyun.

Taehyun memutar badan menghadap dada Mino, "Mino-ya, kau terlalu baik.. aku takut," Mino menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Kenapa kau takut kalau aku berlaku baik?" tanya Mino bingung. "Aku—aku takut jatuh cinta padamu." Gumam Taehyun lirih, dikarenakan ia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Tak lama mata gadis itu terpejam, Mino terkekeh, tak dipungkiri ia merasa senang mendengar pengakuan Taehyun. Tapi, Mino takut gadis itu akan lupa perkataannya esok hari.

. . .

Junhoe, Bobby, Donghyuk, Jinhwan, Chanwoo dan Jackson menghentikan langkah mereka serentak, menatap dua orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Katakan mataku tidak bermasalah," Chanwoo menggumam pelan. Donghyuk mencubit lengan Chanwoo.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mencubitku?!" kesal Chanwoo, "Donghyuk hanya ingin membuktikan kalau kau tidak bermimpi," jelas Jackson, "Sial." Kesal Chanwoo, Donghyuk hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"_What a nice morning, dude?_" sindir Bobby, Mino hanya nyengir tak jelas, Junhoe masih menatap tangan Mino dan Taehyun yang bertautan. Membuat Taehyun tak enak dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, "Sejak kapan kalian jadi akur?" tanya Jinhwan heran.

Taehyun menghindari tatapan tajam teman-teman Mino, dan memilih menatap murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka. "Memang salah aku akrab dengan kekasihku?" tanya Mino sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Taehyun, Taehyun yang menyadari tindakan Mino ingin memukul perut Mino dengan sikunya, tapi Mino sudah berlaku baik padanya. Taehyun hanya men_death glare_ Mino, tapi lelaki itu tidak merasa bersalah.

"_Well,_ selamat _hyung,_ ternyata kau normal." Sahut Junhoe, "Ya! Go Junhoe! Selama ini kau benar-benar mengira aku _gay?!_" pekik Mino menghancurkan _image_nya di depan murid YHS yang lain, ia buru-buru menutup mulut begitu menyadari ia berteriak terlalu keras. Taehyun tertawa kecil mendengar Mino yang mengancam Junhoe.

"Emm.. aku permisi dulu, ada—ada yang harus aku lakukan, _bye!_" Taehyun pun melangkah cepat meninggalkan Mino dan kawanannya sebelum Mino sempat mencegah gadis itu. "_Mwoya?_ Dia ini apa? Hantu? Datang dan pergi seenaknya," kesal Mino.

"Abaikan dia." Perintah Donghyuk, dan mengajak yang lain masuk ke kelas. "Kim Donghyuk! Tunggu! Yaa!"

Sementara itu Taehyun berlari menuju tempat yang sering ia kunjungi selain kelas, tentu saja perpustakaan. Dan hari ini ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Kang Seungyoon, meski Taehyun yakin kalau ia tidak menyukai Seungyoon, tapi Taehyun tetap ingin tahu banyak hal dari laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae_nya itu.

Moon _seonsaengnim_ menatap Taehyun bingung, tapi Taehyun hanya membungkukkan badan sekilas sebelum berjalan ke arah rak dimana Seungyoon biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Untungnya Seungyoon masih ada di tempat itu, Taehyun tersenyum dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"_Sunbae.._" Seungyoon menoleh, wajahnya tampak lelah tapi ia masih menyambut Taehyun dengan senyuman. "Ada apa?" tanya Seungyoon bingung, Taehyun menunduk kemudian memutuskan untuk benar-benar bertanya.

"Kenapa—kenapa _sunbae_ tidak datang ke acara keluarga Mino kemarin?" tanya Taehyun pada akhirnya, memang tidak terlalu penting tapi ia sungguhan ingin tahu. Benarkah perkataan Mino bahwa Haru sedang sakit? Seungyoon meletakkan buku yang ia pegang di rak, "Apa itu penting?" tanyanya dingin, Taehyun terkejut dengan respon Seungyoon. Memang harusnya ia tidak bertanya..

Taehyun menunduk menatap lantai perpustakaan yang ditutupi oleh karpet berwarna biru gelap, "Aku hanya penasaran, teman-temanmu datang semua." Jawab Taehyun gugup, ia takut Seungyoon akan marah karena mengiranya mencampuri urusan pribadi laki-laki tinggi itu. "Haru sakit, aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Ternyata benar.. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Seungyoon tersenyum letih, "Membaik, meski masih lemah. Ia minta pulang untung saja dokter mengizinkan, kau mau menjenguknya?" tanya Seungyoon tanpa diduga, mata Taehyun berbinar.

"Bolehkah?" Seungyoon mengangguk, "Pulang sekolah saja, tapi apa Mino mengizinkanmu?" tanya Seungyoon ragu, Mino itu tipe posesif dan pencemburu, ia tidak ingin Mino mengiranya berbuat macam-macam.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara! Sampai jumpa _sunbae!_" dan Taehyun melangkah pergi, membuat Seungyoon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap kelakuan absurd adik kelasnya tersebut.

. . .

"Ayolah Mino-ya, Minomino, _uri _Mino.." pinta Taehyun sambil merajuk, membuat Mino jengah. "Apa pentingnya sih? Seberapa dekat hubungan kalian? Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Putus Mino final.

Taehyun menghela nafas kasar, lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau ini.. baik, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan pergi bersama Seungyoon _sunbae_ saja. Kau tunggu aku di rumah!" Taehyun bersiap membalikkan badannya sebelum Mino menahan lengannya.

"_Fine,_ kau menang." Taehyun tersenyum kecil, "Begitu dong! _Kajja!_" ia buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangan Mino sebelum lelaki itu berubah pikiran, Mino memutar bola matanya malas.

'Aku benci hari ini.' Batin lelaki itu kesal. Ia langsung menghubungi Bobby, Junhoe, Chanwoo, Jaebum dan yang lain untuk ikut ke rumah Seungyoon. Ya mungkin nanti ia akan dimarahi Seungyoon, sudah tahu Haru sakit tapi ia tetap nekat membawa banyak orang ke rumah kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Mobil Mino berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis, rumah itu didominasi warna putih dan dindingnya yang terbuat dari kaca membuat cahaya matahari bebas masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. "Wah, pasti kalau ini rumahmu kau akan bangun lebih pagi Mino-ya." Gumam Taehyun.

"Apa katamu?!" Taehyun langsung diam, mereka memasuki rumah tersebut dan disambut oleh Seungyoon yang pulang lebih awal. Seungyoon menautkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa banyak sekali yang datang?" tanya Seungyoon. Taehyun menoleh dan mendapati orang-orang tak diinginkan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Y-Ya! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian kemari?!" tanya Taehyun panik, ia merasa bersalah pada Seungyoon. "Aku, lagipula dari kemarin kami sudah berencana mengunjungi Haru kok." Jawab Mino santai dan mendahului masuk, bahkan Seungyoon masih berdiri di samping pintu.

"Song Mino kau benar-benar—" kesal Taehyun, lalu membungkukkan badan perlahan. "_Joisonghamnida sunbaenim,_" Seungyoon hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak tahu lagi mau bersikap apa. Mereka berjalan ke lantai dua dan Taehyun menatap Haru yang sedang duduk di depan televisi, mainan berserakan di hadapannya.

Seorang lelaki yang terlihat kalem dan tampak lebih muda dari usianya menemani Haru bermain, tapi lelaki itu tidak banyak berbicara dan hanya duduk di sudut karpet _puzzle_, itu adalah Tablo, ayah Seungyoon dan Haru. "_Appa_, teman-temanku datang." Seungyoon berkata pelan, Taehyun buru-buru membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Sementara Mino dan teman-temannya mendekati Tablo, anehnya ayah Seungyoon menjabat mereka dengan gaya _hiphop._

"Aku baru melihat dia," Tablo menunjuk Taehyun, Taehyun hanya tersenyum kikuk. Haru mendongakkan kepalanya, "_Eonnie!_" Taehyun merasa senang, meski sebentar ternyata Haru masih mengingatnya. "Kau mengingatku?" Haru mengangguk mantap. Taehyun pun melangkah mendekati Haru, dan anak itu malah mengajak Taehyun bermain.

Jaebum mendapati wajah Tablo yang berubah lebih berekspresi melihat Haru bermain dengan semangat, ia memegang pundak Mino dan Bobby. "_Kajja_ kita ke dapur, Seungyoon _hyung_ kita minta makan!" Jaebum kemudian mendorong teman-temannya ke dapur, diikuti Seungyoon dari belakang. Kalau dilihat Seungyoon jadi mirip tuan rumah yang tidak di anggap.

Mino mencoba memberontak, "Ya _hyung!_ Aku mau disana bersama Taehyun!" Tapi Jaebum hanya menatap Mino dengan pandangan 'Biarkan-Taehyun-disana-bersama-_ahjussi_-dan-Haru.' Taehyun mengelus kepala Haru sayang, anak itu mengenakan topi yang sebenarnya tidak wajar dipakai di dalam rumah.

"Haru-ya, kenapa pakai topi di dalam rumah?" tanya Taehyun bingung, "Kata _appa_ dan _oppa,_ lambut Halu akan belubah jadi cantik, jadi halus pakai topi." Taehyun mengernyit bingung, kemudian ia tersentak dan menatap Tablo. Tablo mengangguk seolah menyadari arti tatapan Taehyun, ternyata.. Haru mulai kehilangan rambutnya akibat efek pemakaian obat kankernya.

Taehyun ingin menangis rasanya, ia tidak tega pada keaadaan anak sekecil Haru. "Haru pasti akan berubah sangat cantik," gumam Taehyun, Haru menatapnya tak percaya. "Benalkah _eonnie?_" Taehyun mengangguk yakin. "Apalagi kalau Haru sembuh, pasti akah sangat cantik. Jadi Haru harus rajin minum obat,"

"_Alasseo!_" jawab Haru semangat, Taehyun kemudian mencubit pipi Haru dan menemaninya bermain kembali. Sampai ia sadar bahwa laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk di tepi mendekat ke arah mereka, Taehyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Tablo yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "_Gumawo_ Taehyun-ssi, Haru tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun selain ibunya. Kau seperti kakak untuknya, padahal kalian baru saja bertemu?"

Taehyun mengambil boneka lumba-lumba di dekatnya, dan memainkan sirip boneka tersebut. "Ya, memang, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan Haru sebelumnya. Saat itu ia hampir tersesat di jalan dan aku membawanya ke kedai, ternyata ia adik Seungyoon _sunbaenim._ Haru berkata sesuatu mengenai ibunya, aku bisa merasa bahwa Haru merindukan ibunya, aku juga seperti itu. Tidak ada kesempatan menemui ibu lagi,"

Tablo menghela nafas lelah lalu membelai kepala anaknya sayang, "Aku merasa bersalah, pada Seungyoon, Haru, dan istriku yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu ia dimana. Anakku sakit parah, istriku pergi, dan aku mengacuhkan anak pertamaku karena aku depresi memikirkan istriku. Aku benar-benar ayah yang bodoh bukan? Bagaimana kalau istriku tahu?" Tablo berkata dengan sangat lirih, dan dengan nada yang sarat akan putus asa.

Taehyun menatap wajah Tablo, wajah itu terlihat lesu dan lelaki itu tampak lebih tua daripada usianya. "Tidak, anda adalah ayah yang hebat. Seungyoon _sunbaenim,_ dia selalu berusaha dengan keras di sekolah. Nilainya bagus, bakatnya banyak, dan ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, tidak seperti anak-anak lain. Ia ingin berhasil, dan ia begitu sayang pada Haru. Anda tidak boleh putus asa, teruslah mencari dimana istri anda dan tetap menjalankan kewajiban sebagai seorang ayah,"

"Tapi dimana? Dimana—dimana aku harus mencari lagi?"

"Kalau perlu ke seluruh dunia, kalau anda memutuskan untuk berhenti, mungkin kesempatan bertemu dengan istri anda akan hilang. Anda harus bergerak cepat," nasihat Taehyun.

"Dalam hati aku masih menyakini kalau ia masih hidup," gumam Tablo lagi, Taehyun tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kesempatan anda masih sangat besar. Teruslah berusaha Tablo-ssi," Taehyun memberi semangat, Tablo tersenyum kecil. "_Gumawo _Taehyun-ssi, aku tidak menyangka aku mendapat petunjuk dari anak seumurmu."

"Eyy— _ahjussi,_ nasihat itu tidak hanya datang dari orang dewasa. Anak-anak juga bisa memberikannya!" Tablo tertawa, mungkin ini adalah tawanya yang paling lepas semenjak ia kehilangan istrinya. Kemudian mereka mendengar ribut-ribut, sepertinya dari arah dapur. Sejujurnya rumah ini sangat sepi, Taehyun tidak melihat satupun _maid_, sangat berbeda dari rumah Mino.

Samar-samar Taehyun mendengar suara Jaebum, Mino, Junhoe saling meneriaki dan berperang pendapat mengenai makanan, dan Seungyoon hanya menanggapi seadanya. "Um, _ahjussi_ aku ingin mengecek, mungkin mereka menghancurkan dapur anda." Tablo mengangguk, dan Taehyun pun keluar dari ruangan itu menuju dapur keluarga Lee.

Dan di hadapannya berdiri segerombolan lelaki yang sedang bertengkar mengenai menu makanan. "Tidak jangan yang itu, itu khusus untuk Haru." Sepertinya Seungyoon mulai jengah, teman-temannya sudah ribut sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. "_Mwohaneungeoya?_" tanya Taehyun bingung.

"Kita mau makan, hanya saja mereka tidak pandai memilih dan menciptakan sebuah hidangan." Junhoe menunjuk Mino dan Jaebum dengan jari telunjuknya, "Apa katamu?! Kau sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Mino naik darah, Jaebum juga membalas Junhoe dengan tatapan sinis.

Kali ini Bobby menggeram kesal, "Berhenti bertengkar seperti anak kecil, perutku sudah berteriak dari tadi. Sudahlah Song Mino, Junhoe, Jaebum _hyung,_ serahkan saja pada ahlinya." Perintah Bobby kesal, Chanwoo mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku yang akan memasak, tapi kita Cuma bisa makan ramen." Seungyoon berkata pelan. Taehyun langsung menoleh menatap Jaebum, ada satu lagi keahlian lelaki itu! Bisa memasak (ramen)!

Taehyun menatap Seungyoon dengan tatapan memuja, "_Sunbae_ juga bisa masak?" tanya Taehyun dengan mata berbinar, Seungyoon mengangguk singkat dan mengambil sebuah panci kemudian memanaskan air. Mino buru-buru mengambil sebuah spatula dan memukulkannya ke kepala gadis itu. "Jangan salah fokus, kita lapar." Sahut Mino santai, Taehyun langsung berkacak pinggang. "KAU MAU MATI YA?!"

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Taehyun dan Mino, "Taehyun-ah, mau membantuku?" Taehyun mengangguk semangat, ia langsung mencuci tangan dan berdiri di samping Seungyoon. "Ya! Sedang apa kau disitu?! Nam Taehyun!" Chanwoo langsung menarik Mino yang uring-uringan dan memaksa ikut memasak, "Jangan mendekati mereka, seburuk-buruknya wanita memasak masih memiliki rasa, jangan kau mengacaukannya."

"—Tapi.. baiklah." Jawab Mino pasrah saat dengan entengnya Chanwoo menarik tubuhnya, _well_ biar terlihat feminim Chanwoo itu cukup kuat. Mereka pun berkumpul di depan televisi dan mulai mengacaukan koleksi _game_ milik Seungyoon. Taehyun memasak ramen di panci yang berbeda karena banyaknya orang yang ingin makan, kemudian ia melihat Seungyoon sekalian membuat bubur.

"Apa buburnya untuk Haru?" Seungyoon mengangguk, "Dokter bilang, pencernaan Haru belum bagus, tidak boleh makan yang terlalu keras dan terlalu pedas." Jelas Seungyoon, Taehyun hanya menggumam mengiyakan dan mulai berkonsentrasi memasak kembali.

"Taehyun-ah, terima kasih atas pesan-pesan yang kau berikan padaku." Gumam Seungyoon sambil fokus pada makanan di hadapannya, "P—pesan? Pesan apa?" tanya Taehyun bingung. Seungyoon hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Seungyoon melirik Taehyun yang mulai serius memasak, "Kau menyukai Mino ya?" tanya Seungyoon membuat Taehyun terkejut, ia bahkan sampai tersedak. "A—apa? Tidak.." ia berkilah, namun Seungyoon hanya terkekeh. "Aku pernah membaca, wanita susah untuk mengakui perasaannya. Tapi terlihat jelas kalau kalian saling menyukai,"

'Apa bertengkar sepanjang waktu termasuk dalam kategori saling menyukai?' pikir Taehyun kesal, "Sebaiknya kau memperjuangkan Mino, ya walau sepertinya tidak perlu, dia sudah menyukaimu. Tapi aku peringatkan satu hal, berhati-hatilah dengan anak-anak dari Tiffany-ssi termasuk pada wanita itu. Mereka tidak main-main, Hanna sudah menyukai Mino sejak lama tapi Mino tak pernah meliriknya,"

Taehyun terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak suka bahasan mengenai keluarga Tiffany. Kasus ibunya tak bisa termaafkan, harusnya Tiffany mendapat ganjaran setimpal atas perbuatannya. Ditambah lagi tentang Hanna... ia ingat bagaimana Mino dan Hanna tampak sangat dekat di pesta waktu itu.

Kenapa hatinya sakit memikirkan itu? Kenapa ia tidak rela?

Benarkah—benarkah kata Seungyoon kalau ia menyukai Mino?

"Taehyun—ssi?"

"_Nde?_" Taehyun baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. Seungyoon mengingatkan ramen buatan Taehyun yang mulai mendidih, Taehyun langsung tersadar dan memasukkan bumbu beserta sayur kering dalam kemasan. "Tak perlu khawatir, Mino menyukaimu, kalian hanya perlu jujur pada diri masing-masing."

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat itu menoleh menatap Seungyoon heran, darimana Seungyoon tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya? Apa lelaki itu juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?!" tak sadar Taehyun menjawab dengan nada kelewat semangat. Seungyoon mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Taehyun. Taehyun tertawa dan melakukan _high five_ dengan Seungyoon, "_Oppa,_ rahasiaku di tanganmu _okay?_"

"Makanan siap!" Seungyoon berteriak ceria, serentak anak-anak yang sedari tadi bermain _game_ pergi ke meja makan seperti orang tak makan bertahun-tahun. Taehyun mengambil ramen dan menuangkannya ke mangkuknya sendiri.

"Eum, _mashitta!_ _Oppa,_ darimana kau bisa memasak seenak ini?" Taehyun bertanya dengan nada dibuat-buat, padahal ramen pasti tidak akan memiliki rasa yang berbeda bukan? "Belajar dari kekasihnya, kekasih Seungyoon _sunbaenim_ kan dari sekolah koki." Mino memanas-manasi Taehyun.

Taehyun melebarkan matanya dan men_deathglare_ Mino, "Diam kau!" ancam Taehyun, Mino hanya diam karena tak berniat membalas. "Tidak, aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Saat ini aku masih sendiri, dan berniat mencari yang baru,"

"A—apa?!" Mino bertanya bingung.

"Mungkin Taehyun pasangan yang cocok, _appa_mu menyukai gadis ini _hyung,_ selama Mino dan Taehyun belum terikat dalam hubungan serius." Saran Bobby. Seungyoon mengangguk-angguk, "Ya.. aku juga sempat memikirkannya, bagaimana Mino-ya?" tanya Seungyoon, wajah Mino langsung berubah kesal.

Ia menyendokkan ramen ke mulutnya tak sabar, "Tidak." Jawab Mino singkat, Taehyun tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa ia senang karena Mino tampak sangat terganggu ketika Seungyoon merayunya.

'Seandainya kau menyampaikan perasaanmu Mino.. apa harus aku dulu? Aku malu..' batin Taehyun dalam hati, kemudian mereka memutuskan makan dengan tenang dan setelah makan Taehyun mencuci piring mereka. Trnyata benar semenjak istri Tablo pergi, mereka tidak lagi memperkerjakan _maid_ dan memutuskan bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan rumah sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Taehyun berjalan-jalan ke ruang tamu. Dan melihat satu foto keluarga yang diletakkan dipigora kecil di atas lemari berwarna putih. Sepertinya foto keluarga, berlatar belakang Jeju-do. Ada Tablo _ahjussi,_ Seungyoon, Haru, dan seorang wanita yang tampak tak asing bagi Taehyun.

"H—Hyejeong _immo?_" gumam Taehyun, Seungyoon yang mendengar Taehyun menggumam langsung mendatanginya. "Ya, dia ibuku. Cantik bukan? Mirip dengan Haru," Seungyoon tersenyum dan sedikit bernostalgia.

Namun ekspresi Taehyun berubah aneh, ia mencengkram pinggiran pigora tersebut. "J—jadi Hyejeong _immo_ adalah ibu _sunbae?_" Seungyoon menautkan alisnya bingung, "Ya, kau mengenalnya?" Taehyun langsung menutup mulutnya, "_I-Immo_ adalah sahabat _uri eomma,_ astaga selama ini.. pantas aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Apa.. apa katamu? Ibu? Siapa ibumu?"

"Ibuku telah tiada, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan ibu _sunbae._ Ibuku Park Bom, mungkin _sunbae _tidak mengenalnya, tapi _immo_ pernah berkunjung ke rumah dulu. Tapi kemudian ibuku hancur, dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya." Seungyoon terdiam, "Sepertinya aku mengenal ibumu."

Mino yang baru saja dari dapur berhenti di belakang Seungyoon dan Taehyun yang nampak serius dan sedikit tegang, ia menjilat es loli –semacam minuman berwarna-warni yang dibekukan- dengan santai, padahal itu milik Haru. "Ada apa?" tanya Mino bingung, Taehyun menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, Taehyun mengenal ibuku. Ternyata ibu kami bersahabat,"

Mino hanya mengangguk-angguk, namun ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Aha! Aku ingat sesuatu! Waktu itu aku menelusuri ibu Taehyun dan Tiffany-ssi, ada seorang wanita yang tidak asing, sepertinya itu Hyejeong _ahjumma._ Sekarang aku sadar siapa wanita tersebut, mereka bertiga satu agensi?"

Taehyun mengangguk, namun Seungyoon menautkan alisnya. "Tunggu.. siapa?" tanya Seungyoon, "Tiffany-ssi, wanita yang saat ini karirnya sedang di atas daun. Tapi ternyata ia menikam ibuku dari belakang, padahal mereka adalah sahabat baik." Jelas Taehyun dengan nada sedih.

Seungyoon terdiam selama beberapa detik, Mino menyadari perubahan raut wajah lelaki tinggi itu. "Ada apa?" namun Seungyoon menggeleng dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, Taehyun menatap kepergian Seungyoon dengan penuh tanya.

Tapi sampai hari itu berakhir, Seungyoon tidak memberi keterangan apapun. Bahkan sampai Taehyun dan Mino berpamitan lelaki itu nampak diam, membuat Taehyun maupun Mino yakin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

. . .

Taehyun memutuskan mengelilingi rumah mewah milik keluarga Mino, ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang asing. Namun ia berani masuk karena ruangan itu pintunya terbuka, ia menyalakan lampu dan menemukan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam di sudut ruangan.

Gadis itu melangkah dan duduk di kursi, kemudian menatap _tuts-tuts_ piano dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus rindu, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memainkan alat musik tersebut. Taehyun mulai menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano itu, meski lama tidak memainkannya namun ternyata tangannya belum melupakan cara bermain piano itu.

Ia menarik nafas, lalu melantunkan sebuah lagu favoritnya.

_Something always brings me back to you,  
It never takes too long..  
No matter what i say or do?  
I'll still feel you here, till the moment i'm gone.._

_You hold me without touch  
You keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love, and not feel your rain.._

_Set me free, leave me be..  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
Here i am, and i stand  
So tall, just the way i'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me.. and all over me.._

_(Sara Bareilles—Gravity)_

"Kukira aku tidak akan menemukan hal istimewa darimu," Taehyun langsung membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menemukan Mino sedang menumpukan kepalanya di ujung _grand piano_ tersebut, pasti ia terlalu fokus sampai-sampai tidak mendengar langkah Mino.

Mino duduk di samping Taehyun, "Ternyata suaramu seindah ini, tentu saja.. ibumu juga memiliki suara yang sangat indah," puji Mino, namun Taehyun hanya mencibir. "Jangan sok memujiku, tidak mempan tahu." Mino menggeram kesal, "Kau bisa bedakan mana yang bohong dan mana yang jujur tidak sih?!"

Taehyun hanya meringis, "Mino.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu belajar, kau ini lupa kalau minggu depan ujian?" Mino menggeleng, "Aku ini sudah pintar tanpa perlu belajar, kalau aku belajar mungkin aku akan menggesermu dari jajaran ranking paralel."

"Coba saja, kalau kalah kau harus menuruti perintahku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak melawan wanita."

"Bilang saja kau takut," namun Mino tidak ingin membalasnya, "Tidurlah." Perintah Mino saat melihat Taehyun mulai menguap, "Eum, aku akan tidur sekarang. Besok jangan bangun siang, aku malas membangunkanmu lagi." Taehyun berdiri, namun Mino menahan lengannya.

Taehyun menoleh, namun Mino malah menariknya mendekat sampai jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja.

Tiba-tiba dahi Taehyun terasa hangat, sesuatu yang lembut baru saja menyentuh keningnya itu. "Jangan takut bernyanyi lagi, dan selamat malam. Mimpi indah," kemudian Mino mengacak rambut cokelat Taehyun, membuat gadis itu mematung. Mino mengelus pipi putih Taehyun, "Apa kau selamanya akan menutup hati untukku Taehyun-ah?"

"Mino.."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencintaiku?" tanya Mino lembut, membuat Taehyun sungguh tak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Tapi gadis itu malah memilih meninggalkan Mino yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

. . .

Danah berlari kencang menuju kelasnya, tampak hanya beberapa murid saja yang telah datang, dan untungnya Nam Taehyun termasuk dalam jajaran murid-murid yang telah datang tersebut. Begitupula Hayi, mungkin Jennie akan menyusul nanti.

"Y—Ya! Nam Taehyun!" pekiknya, Taehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Kau—kau mengenal Kim Hanna bukan? Wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Mino sepanjang hidupnya, aku heran apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang ia lakukan? Dia pindah dari sekolah lamanya kesini! Dengan kakaknya Kim Jisoo!" jelas Danah berapi-api.

Taehyun menatap Danah tak percaya, "A—apa?!" pekiknya, Danah mengangguk semangat. "Aku tak tahu, tapi.. tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan aman lagi Taehyun-ah. Mereka itu sama sekali tidak memiliki belas kasihan, dan punya seribu satu cara untuk mewujudkan obsesi mereka."

Hayi langsung berdecak, "Pasti akan ribut. Harusnya anak baru itu di_bully_ bukan ditakuti, ada-ada saja." Komentar Hayi, namun Danah hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak perduli.

"_Oh my god, jinjja.. for god sake!_" Jennie yang baru datang langsung berkoar-koar, membuat mereka bertiga menoleh menatap Jennie bingung. "Ada apa Jennie-ah?" tanya Hayi bingung.

"Ya! Nam Taehyun, beri gadis bernama Hanna itu penjelasan. Dia mengekori Mino seakan tak sadar posisinya, jengah sekali aku melihat tingkahnya itu." Jennie berdecak dan duduk dengan cepat. Taehyun hanya menghela nafas lelah.

'Aku tidak ingin.. aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan mereka lagi,' batin Taehyun dalam hati, ia kemudian terdiam. "Aku akan keluar, dan akan masuk saat bel." Pamit Taehyun pada teman-temannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. "Nam Taehyun! Kau mau melabrak Hanna?!" pekik Danah namun Taehyun tak menggubrisnya.

Ia melangkah tak tentu, namun langkahnya malah membawanya ke depan _practice room._ Di mana Mino dan teman-temannya biasa menghabiskan waktu saat senggang, untungnya pintu _practice room_ dilengkapi kaca sehingga ia bisa mengintip. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Jisoo dan Hanna ada di tempat tersebut.

Biarpun ia telah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan yang ia rasakan di dalam hati. Ia dan Hanna nampak begitu kontras, jujur saja, ia sangat tidak sepadan bila disandingkan dengan Mino, jauh berbeda dengan Hanna. Walau mungkin ia sepadan kalau saja orang-orang tahu ia anak Park Bom. Tapi, tidak.. sekarang bukan seperti itu lagi. Kalaupun ia menyebutkan nama ibunya, nama Tiffany pasti jauh lebih terkenal.

Taehyun melihat dua gadis itu tampak bercanda bersama teman-teman Mino, mungkin mereka memang tidak menyukai kedua gadis itu. Tapi baik Jisoo maupun Hanna pandai beradaptasi sehingga mereka bisa bergabung dengan grup Mino.

"Kenapa hanya mengintip? Mau masuk?"

"_S—Sunbae?!_" Taehyun langsung mundur begitu mendapati Seungyoon berdiri di sampingnya, "Ayo masuk, ada Mino di dalam bukan? Aku juga mau masuk," Taehyun menggeleng namun Seungyoon sudah lebih dulu menggandeng lengannya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Klek!

Seungyoon membuka pintu santai dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyun, "_Hyung?_" panggil Bobby bingung, Seungyoon hanya tersenyum dan menyapa mereka semua. "Hai, hari ini aku juga ingin latihan. Oh iya Taehyun, itu teman Mino, kau mengenal mereka? Jisoo dan Hanna."

Taehyun menggigit bibir, mereka bertiga memang tidak pernah bertatap muka secara langsung. "_Annyeong,_ Taehyun _imnida._" Sapa Taehyun lirih, baik Jisoo apalagi Hanna hanya menatap Taehyun malas.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Mino datar, mata laki-laki itu terkunci pada tangan Taehyun dan Seungyoon yang bertautan. "T—Tidak aku hanya—"

"Aku yang mengajaknya." Seungyoon memotong ucapan Taehyun, Mino langsung mendekati gadis itu. Lalu menarik Taehyun mendekat sampai tautan gadis itu dengan Seungyoon terlepas, "Sudah mau masuk. Aku antar kau ke kelas," Seungyoon tak berusaha menghalangi, malah mengulum senyum misterius.

"Tidak perlu, kau masih ada urusan bukan? Aku akan kembali sendiri, aku ingat kalau Kim _seonsaengnim—"_

"Jangan membantah."

Dan Taehyun hanya mengalah saat Mino yang jauh lebih besar darinya menggandengnya keluar dari _practice room _tersebut dan melewati koridor panjang yang akan menghubungkan ruangan tadi dengan kelas Taehyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan dengan Hanna, dia yang datang sendiri ke _practice room._" Mino mencoba memberi penjelasan sebelum mereka sampai di kelas Taehyun, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut. "_Gwaenchana! _Aku mengerti," balas Taehyun yang terdengar sekali kalau itu dibuat-buat, Mino mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Sungguh, di antara aku dan Hanna maupun Bobby dan Jisoo—"

"Aku benar-benar mengerti, lagipula siapa aku? Aku hanya calon tunanganmu dan orang yang tinggal di rumahmu, semua di antara kita adalah pura-pura seperti katamu bukan? Terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu Mino-ah." Tanpa menunggu balasan Mino, Taehyun langsung mempercepat langkah menuju kelasnya.

Ia duduk dan bersyukur kalau Kim _seonsaengnim_ belum datang, Danah memperhatikannya yang terlihat lesu. "Taehyun-ah, ada apa?" tanya Danah perhatian, namun Taehyun hanya menggeleng. "_You look so messed._" Komentar Hayi, tapi Taehyun hanya diam.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja.." tambah Danah.

"Ya.. aku harap juga begitu."

**TBC**

**Aku nulis ini dua versi kan sama Kaisoo, tapi.. walaupun disini reviewnya ngga sebanyak yang kaisoo tetep aku seneng. Karena apa? Review disini panjang, tulus(?) banget, dan itu bikin aku seneeeennnggg banget. Ngga hanya review yang isinya 'lanjut' 'next' 'bagus' menurutku kuantitas itu ngga terlalu pentik, tapi kualitas itu penting jadi aku ngga terlalu peduli angka review kok *halahh* wkwk.**

**Serius loh, aku seneng baca review panjang yang ada kritiknya juga, pokoknya kalian berarti banget! Makasih ya ({})**

**Review jusseyo?^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: ****Beautiful**  
**Cast: ****Nam Taehyun, Song Mino, Kang Seungyoon, Choi (Nam) Seunghyun****  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Yaoi, Fantasy, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5462  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"Selidiki wanita bernama Tiffany Hwang, dan aku mau data tentangnya secepat mungkin."

"Tapi tuan.. tiba-tiba sekali? Bagaimana dengan ibu anda? Dan siapa Tiffany ini?" Seungyoon menatap Junho dan Junsu, dua orang kepercayaannya dengan pandangan sedikit kesal.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu, dan semua ini aku lakukan demi ibuku. Mino menemukan data kalau ada sebuah foto membuktikan ibu Taehyun, Tiffany dan ibuku ada di acara yang sama. Ibuku dan ibu Taehyun cukup dekat, mungkin saja Tiffany ada hubungannya dengan ini. Ponsel _eomma_ tertinggal di hari ia menghilang, dan aku menemukan daftar panggilan dengan Tiffany. Dan laporan pesan terkirim, namun pesan itu sepertinya sudah lama terhapus. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengembalikan pesan-pesan itu."

"Apa anda mencurigai, Tiffany adalah dalang dari kepergian ibu anda? Tapi bagaimana bisa, seorang wanita menjadi dalang penculikan selama bertahun-tahun?" Seungyoon menyeringai, namun tak dipungkiri ia merasa kesal sedikit. "Di zaman seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin perempuan lebih baik daripada laki-laki maupun sebaliknya."

"Baik tuan."

"Aku harap.. aku bisa mempercayai kalian untuk yang kesekian kalinya,"

. . .

Sementara itu semenjak Jisoo dan Hanna pindah ke sekolah Mino, Taehyun tampak menjaga jarak dengan lelaki itu. Mereka memang berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, namun diluar itu mereka tak banyak berbicara.

Salah, Mino tetap berusaha mendekat pada Taehyun tapi gadis itu seolah memasang dinding pembatas tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Karena tak ada perkembangan maka Mino memilih berkumpul bersama teman-temannya daripada harus frustrasi karena Taehyun yang menjaga jarak darinya.

Begitu pula dengan hari ini, Taehyun sengaja pulang dengan Danah mendahului Mino yang tampak asyik bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ia tidak pulang, Taehyun malah menuju _cafe._ Ya, ia sudah lama sekali tidak ke _cafe _milik Minji, ia merasa bersalah pada perempuan tersebut. Mengenai pekerjaan di stasiun gas, ia sudah mengirim surat pengunduran diri, tapi di _cafe _itu ia masih terdaftar sebagai pegawai.

Klining!

Lonceng _cafe _itu berbunyi ketika Taehyun membuka pintunya, ia menghirup aroma kopi yang khas memenuhi indera penciumannya. Taehyun menatap wanita cantik yang berdiri di balik mesin kasir. "_Eonnie!_" pekiknya semangat, Minji yang awalnya menatap mesin kasir di depannya segera menghampiri Taehyun.

"Taehyun-ah! Lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kau kemana?" Minji langsung memeluknya, Taehyun hanya menampilkan raut wajah bersalah. "_Mianhae eonnie, _ceritanya begitu panjang." Sesalnya, "Tidak apa-apa, ayo duduk dan ceritakan masalahmu padaku."

Mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk di dekat jendela, Taehyun memandang ke sekeliling. "Joohyuk mana? Aku tidak melihatnya, apa dia tidak masuk?" Minji hanya terkekeh, "Joohyuk patah hati saat tahu kau bertunangan dengan Mino, kau tega sekali menghancurkan perasaannya Taehyun-ah. Hari ini ia izin, mungkin ia sudah memiliki firasat kalau kau akan datang. Lagipula, beruntungnya kau bertunangan dengan Song Minho. Teman-temanku patah hati,"

"Itu salah paham.. aku dan Mino, tidak benar-benar bertunangan." Jawab Taehyun dengan ekspresi murung. Minji menatap Taehyun terkejut, "_Waeyo?_" tanya Minji bingung, akhirnya Taehyun memutuskan menceritakannya pada Minji. Ia rasa, saat ini ia hanya bisa membagi segalanya pada Minji.

Akhirnya ia menceritakan bagaimana orangtua Mino menjodohkannya dengan anak bungsu mereka, bagaimana orangtua Mino mengetahui dimana ayahnya berada, fakta bahwa ayahnya sakit, tinggal di rumah Mino, hingga ia bertemu dengan Tiffany. Wanita yang tidak ingin ia temui lagi, semua fakta itu ia ceritakan dengan lengkap pada Minji.

"Lalu.. apa yang menjadi masalah? Bukankah Mino ingin membantumu memberi pelajaran pada Tiffany-ssi?"

"Tidak semudah itu _eonnie,_ Mino.. baginya pertunangan ini hanya status, dan bodohnya aku pikir aku mencintainya?" gumam Taehyun, sungguh ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi sosok Mino yang mewarnai hari-harinya, membuatnya luluh juga. Dan rasa sakit itu menekannya, Mino seolah-olah mempermainkannya, mengatakan cinta tapi lelaki itu berkata bahwa hubungan mereka hanya status.

Minji menatap Taehyun iba, Taehyun sudah seperti adik baginya. "Aku mencintainya, _eottokhae eonnie?_" tanya Taehyun, ia benar-benar terlihat bingung, Minji tidak tahu kalau Taehyun memiliki sisi rapuh seperti ini.

"Katakan kau menyukainya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Kau harus mendapatkan kepastian dari laki-laki itu, sebelum terlambat Taehyun-ah. Sebelum kau jatuh lebih dalam," Taehyun menundukkan kepalanya mendengar nasihat Minji, "_Arasseo, gumawo eonnie._"

Minji mengangguk, "Selesaikan masalahmu, dan kau tahu aku selalu ada bukan?" Taehyun tersenyum karena Minji memahami posisinya, Ia pun berpamitan dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa sadar Taehyun menabrak bahu seseorang, ia menundukkan kepalanya singkat sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Nam Taehyun? Taehyun-ah _wae geurae?_" suara itu, ternyata Joohyuk, sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja datang. "_Anni, gwaenchana._" Jawabnya lirih, "_Geotjimal,_ kalau kau baik-baik saja aku tidak akan menemuimu di tempat ini. Ada apa?" Taehyun menggeleng.

Joohyuk menghela nafas, "Baik, kau boleh pergi. Tapi, kau masih sahabatku, jadi berikan aku nomor atau akunmu yang bisa kuhubungi." Taehyun tersenyum lemah karena Joohyuk sedikit memahaminya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel barunya dan memberitahukan Joohyuk akunnya. "_Gumawo _Joohyuk-ah, _nan galkke._"

"Eum, hati-hati di jalan. Kau pulang sendiri?" Taehyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke Joohyuk.

Taehyun sengaja memutar dan melewati rumah lamanya yang kosong dan gelap, meski tampak sedikit tak terawat tapi Taehyun masih mengingat memori yang terjadi di rumah besar itu. Semudah ini takdir menghubungkannya dengan orang lain, dan semudah ini pula takdir mempermainkannya.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, langit mulai gelap, pertanda hujan akan turun. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan rintik hujan yang perlahan turun membasahi bumi, Taehyun melirik halte yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang berusaha berteduh dari lebatnya hujan.

Ia tersenyum, pemandangan itu mengingatkannya akan kehidupan lamanya. Taehyun bernostalgia, hingga tak sadar mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di sampingnya. "Nam Taehyun!" Taehyun menoleh, ia melihat Seungyoon sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan payung berwarna biru gelap di tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan? Kenapa tidak berteduh?!"

"Aku—"

"Ayo ikut aku," Seungyoon langsung menarik Taehyun dan memayungi gadis itu memasuki mobilnya, Taehyun merasa bersalah membuat jok mobil Seungyoon basah. "Kau ini, kenapa hujan-hujanan? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" tanya Seungyoon sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya karena khawatir.

Tapi Taehyun tidak menjawab, "Ada masalah?" tanya Seungyoon lagi. 'Apa aku begitu mudah dibaca? Kenapa semua orang tahu aku sedang memiliki masalah? Apa aku semudah itu dibaca?' batin Taehyun kesal, Seungyoon masih menatap Taehyun. "Sedikit." Jawab Taehyun singkat, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan menyelidik Seungyoon.

"Tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Seungyoon, Taehyun mengangguk. "Aku akan membawamu berputar-putar, dan akan membawamu pulang jam 5 _eotte_?" tawar Seungyoon, Taehyun langsung mengangguk semangat. "_Gumawo, sunbaenim.._"

Seungyoon melirik Taehyun jenaka, Taehyun menatapnya balik penuh tanda tanya. "_Anni, _kita sudah mengenal cukup lama tapi kau masih memanggilku seformal itu, aneh rasanya." Taehyun menunduk, "Aku pernah memanggil _sunbae_ dengan _oppa_ sesekali kok. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih suka yang itu. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Seungyoon khawatir, Taehyun menggeleng. "Tidak, justru aku sedikit senang karena otakku jadi ikut dingin."

"_Mwoya?_ Ada masalah apa memang?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, untungnya tadi aku mendapat sedikit pencerahan disana. Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Haru?" tanya Taehyun, Seungyoon sadar gadis di sebelahnya ini berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baik. Ah, aku ingat sesuatu. Taehyun-ah.. ibuku mengenal Tiffany-ssi, ia adalah panggilan terakhir yang ada di ponsel ibuku, ponsel ibuku tidak terbawa olehnya di hari ibuku menghilang. Dan ada banyak laporan pesan terkirim pada nomor Tiffany-ssi, tapi pesan itu telah terhapus."

"B-Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak ingin menduga terlalu cepat, tapi aku berharap ibuku baik-baik saja."

"Dan aku berharap Tiffany-ssi bukan dalang dibalik semua ini, karena aku tidak ingin membencinya lebih dalam." Seungyoon menyetujui kata-kata Taehyun, sejujurnya ia baru saja menemui petugas yang bisa mengembalikan pesan ponsel yang telah terhapus, sayangnya ia harus menunggu selama dua hari untuk bisa mendapatkan hasilnya.

Dan ia telah mencari tahu hubungan ketiga wanita tersebut, kalau saja Tiffany-ssi merencanakan sesuatu pada ibunya, ia tidak ingin ibunya terluka apalagi sampai bunuh diri seperti ibu Taehyun.

"Mino hari ini nampak berbeda, dia kacau, kalau aku boleh tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Seungyoon, Taehyun menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa _oppa, _tidak perlu khawatir."

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit Seungyoon menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Mino, ia menatap wajah tidak rela Taehyun tapi ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya. Seungyoon memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah mewah Mino. "Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kemari." Gumam Seungyoon, ia sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari gerbang rumah keluarga Mino.

"_Kamsahamnida, oppa._" Ucap Taehyun tanpa semangat, Seungyoon hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah, dan jangan lupa mandi air hangat Taehyun-ah. Jangan sampai sakit, _arasseo_?" Taehyun mengangguk dan menutup pintu mobil Seungyoon. Ia melangkah masuk ke rumah Mino dan mengernyit aneh, tumben Soyou tidak membukakan pintu.

Ia melangkah pelan tidak ingin dicurigai siapapun, dan beruntungnya Seunghoon akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen pribadinya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Taehyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara dingin dari belakangnya, ia melihat Mino yang melipat tangannya di dada. Mino mengamati Taehyun yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "A—Aku.." jawab Taehyun tersendat, namun Mino tetap menampilkan tatapan mata tajam andalannya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sesore ini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?!"

"Memang kenapa?!" bentak Taehyun balik, Mino langsung terkejut begitu Taehyun balas membentaknya. "Aku lelah." Dan tanpa menunggu balasan Mino gadis itu langsung melangkah ke kamarnya. "Sial.."

Taehyun memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam, ia kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan duduk di bawah pancuran air _shower._ Membiarkan air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya, berusaha melupakan apa yang membebaninya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin orang-orang benar, kamar mandi adalah tempat yang paling pas untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Hampir dua puluh menit sudah Taehyun berdiam diri di bawah pancuran air, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melepas bajunya yang basah kuyup. Kemudian mandi dengan normal, ia keluar kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Taehyun memutuskan berbaring tidur di tempat tidurnya. Berharap ketika ia terbangun, segala masalahnya telah usai.

. . .

Nada sambung telepon akhirnya terganti oleh sebuah suara, suara wanita. Aku mengernyit, biasanya Seunghoon _hyung_ tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh ponselnya. Bahkan tidak juga aku dan _eomma_ sekalipun. "_Yeobboseyyo? Ada apa Mino-ya?_" aku mengenal suara ini, Jinwoo _nuna,_ sepertinya Seunghoon _hyung_ benar-benar berubah. Jinwoo _nuna_ adalah cinta sejatinya.

"_Nuna?_ Kenapa ponsel _hyung_ ada padamu? Dimana _hyung?_" tanyaku, aku duduk di meja kerjaku, menatap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan malam yang gelap gulita. "_Seunghoon baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, kita sedang makan malam. Seunghoon, Mino mencarimu._"

"_Loudspeaker saja, toh suasana sedang sepi._" Aku mendengar Seunghoon _hyung_ memerintah, aku menggigit bibir, _hyung_ tidak peka sekali, aku kan sedang ingin curhat serius. "_Hyung, _kenapa di _loudspeaker?_ Aku mau cerita, aku malu.." gumamku.

"_Wae? Tentang Taehyun, tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku dan Jinwoo bisa membantu._" Karena tak punya pilihan akhirnya aku memilih bercerita. "Taehyun menghindariku _hyung,_ _hyung_ tahu Hanna? Dia menghindariku semenjak Hanna pindah ke sekolah kami, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau di antara aku dan Hanna tidak ada apa-apa."

"_Hanna? Kenapa dia pindah ke sekolahmu? Kalau kau tidak suka, bilang saja pada eomma agar mengirim anak itu kembali ke sekolah lamanya,"_ saran Seunghoon _hyung,_ oh iya kenapa tidak terpikirkan? Sekolah itu kan milikku. "_Tunggu, kau menyukainya Mino? Kau menyukai Taehyun? Aku kira kalian saling membenci?"_ tanya Jinwoo _nuna._

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku juga tidak tahu, semua terjadi begitu saja. Tapi.. tapi dia tidak mempercayaiku, salahku juga mengancamnya kalau semua itu hanya status. Aku termakan ucapanku sendiri," gumamku lesu.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa _hyung_ku, "_Dedieo, akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga Mino, setelah sekian lama."_ Aku memutar bola mata malas, kapan _hyung_ku ini bisa serius? "_Kalau begitu buktikan padanya Mino-ya, bagi perempuan cinta itu tidak sekedar di lisan. Butuh bukti, buktikan selagi masih ada waktu. Bagaimana kalau dia menyukai orang lain terlebih dahulu?_"

Aku merenung memikirkan kata-kata Jinwoo _nuna, _dia benar, bagaimana kalau seandainya Taehyun menyukai Seungyoon terlebih dahulu? "_Nuna,_ kau benar! Terima kasih, aku akan mengatakannya segera, terima kasih _nuna,_ lain kali aku akan meminta saran darimu saja daripada dari _hyung_ku yang tidak berguna."

"_YA! SONG MINHO!_" aku terkekeh mendengar teriakan Seunghoon _hyung,_ "_Jangan memanjakannya chagi, dia itu benar-benar._" Seunghoon _hyung _mengomel, dan aku memilih memutus panggilan sepihak.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Taehyun yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarku, mencoba membukanya tapi pintunya terkunci. Aku melirik jendela yang ada di kamar tersebut, dan memilih masuk lewat jendela, astaga aku benar-benar seperti pencuri. Aku mengendap masuk dan menemukan Taehyun yang terlelap dengan selimut yang ia pakai hingga leher.

"Dingin?" tanyaku pelan, aku mengusap dahinya, astaga badannya panas! "Gadis bodoh, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Darimana kau? Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" gumamku panik, aku tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

_Drrt.. drrt.._

Getaran ponsel mengejutkanku, aku melirik ponsel putih milik Taehyun. Ada puluhan pesan dari orang yang sama, lelaki bernama Nam Joohyuk. Sepertinya lelaki yang menemuinya waktu itu di sekolah.

**Joohyuk: _Nam Taehyun gwaenchana? _**4:35 pm

**Joohyuk: _Kenapa tidak membalas? _**4:37 pm

**Joohyuk: _Kau sudah pulang? _**4:40 pm

**Joohyuk: _Hujan, cepat pulang, aku khawatir. _**4:42 pm

**Joohyuk: _Ya! Meskipun kau tak menyukaiku, setidaknya aku masih sahabatmu. Beritahu aku keadaanmu, pulang sekarang Nam Taehyun! _**4:45 pm

**Joohyuk: _Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku akan menghajar Song Minho atau siapapun yang membuatmu terluka, aku bersumpah. _**4:50 pm

**Joohyuk: _Kau tidak ingin membaca pesanku atau bagaimana? _**5:20 pm

**Joohyuk: _Sudah pulang? Kabari aku kalau kau baik-baik saja. _**6:05 pm

Dengan iseng, Mino membalas pesan tersebut. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponsel Taehyun, dan menyimpan ponsel tersebut. "_Jaljja, nae geudae._" Bisik Mino, lalu memeluk pinggang Taehyun dari belakang dan memilih tidur di samping gadis yang paling ia cintai tersebut.

. . .

Taehyun merasa kepalanya begitu berat dan pening, juga tenggorokannya yang kering seperti terbakar dahaga. Ditambah lagi sesuatu yang berat melingkarinya, dengan sedikit paksaan Taehyun membuka mata, dan langsung disambut teriknya cahaya matahari.

"Eung.." erangnya, ia sadar sudah terlambat baginya untuk masuk sekolah, dan hari ini ia tidak memiliki rencana pergi ke sekolah. Begitu ia sadar seratus persen, Taehyun menangkap siluet _namja_ tampan dengan kaos putih berbaring tepat beberapa senti di depannya. Secara reflek Taehyun mundur beberapa jengkal, dan mengerang dalam hati ketika melihat Song Minho tidur di depannya.

'Kenapa dia tidur bersamaku?! Bagaimana ia bisa masuk kamarku?!' Taehyun melirik, dan beruntung pakaiannya masih terpasang dengan benar. Taehyun memegang dahinya, dan terasa aneh, ia mencabut sesuatu yang menempel dengan janggal di dahinya. Sebuah plester demam bergambar beruang, Taehyun mengernyit dan ia baru sadar itu adalah plester demam yang dikhusukan untuk bayi.

"Ya ampun.." geramnya malas, siapa yang berpikir menempelkan plester demam khusus bayi di keningnya? Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Taehyun menggoncang tubuh Mino. "Mino-ya.." panggil Taehyun pelan, tak seperti sebelumnya Mino langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lelaki itu mengucek matanya yang memerah karena baru saja bangun tidur, seperti balita saja.

"Eo, sudah pagi?" tanya Mino entah pada siapa. "Bangun.. sudah siang." Mino menatap Taehyun, dan langsung tersenyum. "Kau sudah baikan? Kau demam semalaman," Mino mengarahkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Taehyun, gadis itu tidak sempat menghindar, Mino tersenyum kecil begitu menyadari suhu tubuh Taehyun tak sepanas semalam.

"Demammu sudah reda, syukurlah. Istirahatlah, setelah ini aku bawakan sarapan."

"Tidak perlu.."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tanggung jawabku,"

"Mino.. sudahlah." Taehyun memotong ucapan Mino dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, Mino menatap Taehyun dalam-dalam dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Nam Taehyun dengarkan aku, mungkin ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan untukmu, bukan juga hal yang mungkin pernah kau harapkan di hidupmu. Tapi aku, lupakan semua ucapanku saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku baru sadar, waktu bisa mengubah segalanya, waktu bisa mengubah usia, sifat, tingkah laku, kebiasaan, perasaan, rasa benci menjadi sebaliknya yaitu cinta. Mungkin kau tak percaya atau tak ingin percaya, tapi sungguh, yang aku ingin lihat di setiap hari itu kau, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Taehyun terdiam, Mino berbaring menghadapnya dan meraih tangan Taehyun. "Aku mungkin tak sekeren Seungyoon di matamu, aku mungkin menyebalkan, tapi apakah kau tidak ingin memberi aku kesempatan? _I really love you, _hingga semuanya terasa menyakitkan ketika kau tidak mempercayaiku. Apa kau mau, menerimaku?"

Mino menatap Taehyun yang masih tidak berubah dari posisinya, kemudian gadis itu melepaskan telapak tangannya dari Mino, dan sedetik kemudian Taehyun menghujani Mino dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan. "K—Kau..kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui, kenapa kau mempermainkanku? Kau kira aku tidak menderita? Apa menyebalkan itu nama tengahmu? Sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu Mino? Kau benar-benar—"

Pukulan Taehyun terhenti begitu sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya, Mino memotong ucapan Taehyun dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Taehyun memegang bagian depan baju Mino, dan berusaha menikmati ciuman tersebut. "_Saranghae, _nona pemarah."

"_Nado saranghae, _tuan menyebalkan."

. . .

Taehyun berusaha menghentikan Mino yang seakan ingin memborong satu toko, ia berulang kali meminta maaf pada pegawai-pegawai toko yang melihatnya dan Mino terus berperang pendapat. "Ya! Itu terlalu banyak! Memang kita mau pindah rumah?!" kesal Taehyun sambil berupaya mengembalikan baju-baju yang dibeli Mino.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sudah bilang pada Jinhwan kok kalau aku akan ambil banyak," Taehyun memutar bola matanya malas, hari ini Mino berencana mengajaknya mengunjungi _haraboeji_nya yang akhir-akhir ini memilih tinggal di kota kecil yang masih merupakan wilayah dari Britania Raya, Inggris, yaitu kota Edinburgh, kota tua yang terletak di negara Skotlandia.

Jujur saja, Taehyun tak tahu-menahu kalau di dunia ini ada kota bernama Edinburgh. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi mengunjungi negara-negara kecil, Mino bilang kakeknya butuh suasana tenang yang susah ia dapatkan di Seoul.

"Ini musim dingin, pakai jaket tebal, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Taehyun menatap Mino jengah, ia baru sadar kalau kekasihnya ini benar-benar _overprotective_ dan cerewet tingkat tinggi. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga sedikit merasa tertarik, bertemu dengan Song Hyun Suk adalah hal yang mendebarkan.

"_Kajja _kita berangkat!"

"Kapan?!"

"Sekarang." Jawab Mino enteng, dan langsung menggandeng Taehyun masuk mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara sebelum Taehyun sempat protes. Taehyun masih terkagum, ini kali pertamanya ia naik pesawat setelah sekian lama, terakhir kali ia naik pesawat juga hanya ke Jeju-do, liburan terakhirnya bersama orangtuanya.

Taehyun menatap jendela pesawat dengan perasaan kagum, awan yang tampak seperti kapas menarik perhatiannya. "Katanya kau anak orang kaya, tapi tingkahmu seperti anak yang hidup di hutan dan baru pertama kali ke kota." Komentar Mino pedas, Taehyun menendang kaki Mino dengan kejam. Biar mereka sudah meresmikan hubungan tetap saja tidak bisa berubah menjadi akur, mungkin itu cara mereka menunjukkan perasaan.

"Mino-ya.. apa Edinburgh jauh dari Rusia?"

"Cukup jauh, ada apa memang?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya terpikirkan _appa_ku, aku ingin menemuinya walau sekali saja. Apa _appa_mu tidak mengizinkan?" tanya Taehyun penuh harap, Mino mengelus rambut Taehyun lembut. "_Appa _pasti tahu lebih baik, mungkin saja _appa_ benar, ini belum saatnya bagi kalian untuk bertemu."

Taehyun memilih membaringkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Mino, dan menikmati perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu hari lamanya itu.

. . .

"_Gomapseumnida._" Seungyoon mengucap terima kasih pada petugas yang membantunya mengembalikan pesan yang sempat terhapus dari ponsel ibunya, petugas itu memberikan catatan pesan terhapus dalam bentuk lembaran kertas _print out._

Seungyoon memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam tasnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju klub milik Bobby, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menuju klub milik salah satu sahabatnya itu. Padahal ini masih sore, belum jam klub beroperasi.

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan turun sambil membawa berkas tersebut, pegawai yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. "Tuan Kang?" sapa salah satu pegawai, mereka cukup jarang melihat Seungyoon datang ke klub sendiri tanpa sahabatnya yang lain. Dan di antara sahabat Bobby, Seungyoon lah yang paling jarang ke klub karena kadar toleransi alkoholnya yang rendah.

Seungyoon hanya tersenyum dan memilih langsung melangkah ke bagian VIP, hanya dengan menunjukkan kartu member semua pegawai tampak sudah sangat mengenalnya. Diam-diam pegawai yang menyapa Seungyoon tadi menghubungi Bobby. "Tuan, Tuan Kang Seungyoon datang sendiri ke klub. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

_"Apa? Seungyoon hyung? Maldo andwae, baiklah aku akan segera kesana._" Bobby langsung memutuskan panggilan dan salah satu suruhan Bobby itu bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara itu Seungyoon duduk dan mengeluarkan kertas berisi data-data riwayat pesan ibunya bersama Tiffany. Seungyoon sengaja tidak menyentuh botol bir di hadapannya dan hanya terfokus pada kertas tersebut.

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Hyejeong eonnie, kau ingat bukan kalau hari ini kita ada acara bertemu?_

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kau benar, akan aku tunggu di agensi._

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Arasseo._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Tiffany, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau mengenal Seunghyun-ssi? Kenapa kau menatap suami Park Bom seperti itu?_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Jangan bilang siapa-siapa eonnie, sebenarnya aku telah dari lama menyukai Seunghyun-ssi._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Apa kau bilang?! Bagaimana bisa? Park Bom dan keluarganya lah yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, kenapa kau berbalik menusuknya dari belakang?_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Eonnie berlebihan, cinta orang itu tidak sejati. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan jika hanya dijadikan istri kedua. Anakku juga butuh appa setelah lelaki sialan itu meninggalkanku._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya!_

Seungyoon membalik kertas tersebut, ia tahu masalah yang sesungguhnya baru saja terjadi. Disitulah awal pertengkaran ibunya dengan wanita bernama Tiffany tersebut. Dengan menahan rasa marah Seungyoon mulai membaca kembali, ia marah tak untung dirinya sendiri namun sekaligus untuk Taehyun.

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Fany, mengapa bisa karir Park Bom yang telah ia bangun bertahun-tahun menghadapi masalah sebesar ini? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, ia sahabatku dan aku mengenal kalau ia selalu melakukan segalanya sebaik-baiknya. Apa kau ada di balik semua ini?_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Ya, eonnie benar. Aku mengklaim produknya sebagai milikku dan meluncurkannya lebih awal, sekaligus menarik pelanggan ke butikku. Eonnie benar, aku serakah, aku tidak bisa menerima ia mendapatkan segala yang ingin aku dapatkan._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kau benar-benar s*alan, perempuan tidak tahu diuntung! Pasti Bom buta ketika menolongmu dulu!_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Memang eonnie mau apa? Membalas dendam padaku demi Bom eonnie?_

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kalau perlu mengirimmu ke penjara._

Pesan itu berakhir sampai situ, hingga beberapa hari berlalu Tiffany tidak membalas pesan Hyejeong. Seungyoon hampir meremukkan gelas bir membaca pesan tanpa perasaan milik Tiffany.

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Ya! Gijibae(b*tch)! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sahabatku?! Ternyata Park Bom membunuh dirinya sendiri karena kau! Kau benar-benar!_

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Ya! Jawab! Kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku akan melaporkan segala kecuranganmu pada polisi!_

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kau tak bisa membaca pesanku?!_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Memang polisi bisa apa? Eonnie mau bilang aku membunuhnya? Aku sama sekali tidak membunuhnya, menyentuhnya dengan seujung jari saja tidak. Bussiness life is cruel, Hyejeong eonnie._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kita lihat apa kau bisa memberi penjelasan di kantor polisi nanti._

Dan itu merupakan akhir dari pesan yang dikirim oleh Hyejeong untuk Tiffany, dan tanggal terkirim pesan itu merupakan hari dimana ibu Seungyoon menghilang. Membuat Seungyoon yakin seratus persen wanita itu ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya ibu Seungyoon.

_Drrt.. drrt_

Seungyoon merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponsel berwarna silver miliknya, lalu mengangkat telepon dari Junho –orang kepercayaannya- baru dua hari tapi Junho telah menghubunginya lagi.

"_Yeobboseyyo, Seungyoon-ssi, aku menemukan catatan perjalanan Tiffany-ssi dua tahun lalu menuju ke Inggris. Tepatnya perbatasan antara Inggris dengan Skotlandia, dan perjalanan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi di biro travel yang mencatat kepergian Tiffany-ssi, tiket dipesan untuk tiga orang, satu laki-laki dan dua wanita termasuk Tiffany-ssi sendiri. Ada kemungkinan besar salah satu wanita tersebut adalah ibu anda,"_

Seungyoon berdeham, "Kalau begitu cari data lebih lengkapnya termasuk alamatnya, dan aku akan menyuruh Mino mengecek daerah itu karena ia ada disana."

Klek!

Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Bobby berdiri di depan pintu VIP dengan tatapan khawatir, Seungyoon hanya menyapanya dengan senyuman. "Junho _hyung,_ aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Bobby duduk di samping Seungyoon, tangannya sudah bersiap menjangkau botol bir Seungyoon sebelum lelaki itu mencegahnya.

"Ini milikku." Seungyoon langsung melepaskan tangannya, "Tumben _hyung_ kesini? Ada apa? Dan apa itu?" Bobby menatap kertas di hadapan Seungyoon dengan curiga, tapi Seungyoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan memasukkan kertas tersebut ke tasnya lagi. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting,"

. . .

Taehyun menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan takjub, seumur ia hidup ia baru melihat rumah yang seperti itu nyata. Tidak, rumah itu bukan rumah mewah maupun mansion besar. Rumah itu kecil, dindingnya dari batu, cerobong asap juga tampak mencolok karena mengepulkan asap. Rumah itu kecil dengan halaman yang asri dan pintu kayu yang mungil juga, persis seperti rumah dalam dongeng.

"_Haraboeji _menyukai arsitektur seperti ini," gumam Mino ketika melihat wajah kagum Taehyun, ia menggeret koper miliknya dan milik Taehyun dengan sedikit susah karena melewati jalan setapak menuju pintu bangunan.

Tanpa mengetuk Mino langsung membuka pintu utama, sepertinya sang pemilik rumah sudah mengetahui kalau akan ada tamu yang tiba. Dan begitu pintu terbuka Taehyun bertambah kagum, dari depan rumah itu terlihat sangat mungil, tapi sesungguhnya rumah itu cukup luas dan mewah dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan lantai kayu yang berderit ketika seseorang melangkah di atasnya. Ada tangga melingkar yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai dua.

"Mino?"

Mino langsung melangkah ke sumber suara, ada sebuah ruangan terbuka di ujung rumah, ruangan itu dipenuhi figur-figur maupun miniatur mainan yang disusun rapi di atas rak kaca. "_Haraboeji,_ aku datang dengan Taehyun."

"Taehyun?" sang kakek yang awalnya duduk di atas kursi yang bisa berputar menoleh, lelaki itu tak nampak setua umurnya. "Ah, gadis yang diceritakan orangtuamu itu." Sang kakek hanya menatap Taehyun dengan pandangan tajam yang terkesan mengintimidasi –ciri khas Keluarga Song-

Taehyun memutuskan melangkah mendekat, "_Annyeonghasseyo_ Taehyun _imnida,_ senang bertemu anda Hyunsuk-ssi." Ia membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat, "Ya, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau akan bertahan dengan anak dingin seperti dia," sang kakek menunjuk Mino dengan dagunya, Mino hanya menunduk menatap lantai.

Setelah berbincang sesaat Mino akhirnya mengajak Taehyun untuk meletakkan barang-barang mereka di kamar tamu yang terletak di lantai dua, dan rumah itu ternyata menyimpan arsitektur mewah di dalamnya. "Kakekmu suka barang-barang mewah dan mainan?"

Mino mengangguk, "Kakekku mengoleksi _figure_ maupun miniatur untuk memenuhi kesenangan pribadinya, di rumah yang ada di Seoul bahkan lebih banyak. Istirahatlah, kita baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Mino berdering, dan Mino langsung melangkah keluar begitu membaca nama pemanggil. Mino berdiri di balkon, tanpa sadar Taehyun sedang berusaha mencuri dengar karena penasaran dengan sikap panik Mino.

"Ada apa Seungyoon-ah?" samar-samar Taehyun mendengar nama Seungyoon disebut, makin menguatkan rasa penasarannya. "Apa? Dia disini? Apa kau sudah memastikannya? Baik.. aku akan membantumu sebisaku,"

'Siapa?' gumam Taehyun pada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin aku akan kembali dua hari lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha membantu sebisaku. Ya, teruslah melakukan sebisamu," begitu Mino terlihat akan mengakhiri panggilan, Taehyun langsung melangkah cepat menuju tempat tidur agar Mino tidak tahu ia mencuri dengar pembicaraannya. Tapi Taehyun salah, setelah menerima panggilan dari Seungyoon Mino malah turun ke bawah.

. . .

Gerbang rumah sakit yang sudah dibangun semenjak abad ke-18 itu berdiri kokoh seolah menyambut setiap orang yang akan memasukinya, lelaki berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu melangkah dengan pelan menuju rumah sakit tersebut.

"_Excuse me sir.._" seorang perawat menghentikan langkah lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum santai dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal dan membuat perawat tadi tersenyum dan mempersilahkan lelaki tadi masuk menuju tempat yang ingin ia tuju.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih, dengan memantapkan langkahnya Jiyong –lelaki tadi- melangkah masuk, dan disambut oleh seorang laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku berbahasa Inggris dan bersandar pada sofa kamar inap VVIP tersebut.

"Jiyong? Baru dua minggu yang lalu kau mengunjungiku?"

"Kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu sering-sering? Dan, aku membawa kabar tentang putrimu." Lelaki tadi langsung meletakkan buku yang ia baca, "Taehyun? Bagaimana kabar anakku? Apa dia hidup dengan baik?" Jiyong merasa lega, setidaknya hal yang ia bayangkan –kalau lelaki itu akan histeris begitu mendengar nama putrinya- tidak terjadi.

Jiyong duduk di sofa tepat di sebrang lelaki tadi, "Taehyun baik-baik saja Seunghyun-ah, dia tinggal bersama kami sekarang. Dia merindukanmu, dan dia tidak membencimu seperti yang kau pikirkan." Cerita Jiyong, Seunghyun hanya menatap lantai selama beberapa detik. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, oleh karena itu lekaslah sembuh. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu kembali, sudah hampir tiga tahun kalian berpisah." Seunghyun menatap jendela, "Aku belum tahu, tapi terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku satu-satunya."

"Kau harus punya keinginan sembuh Seunghyun-ah, kau suka ada di tempat ini setiap saat? Tidakkah kau merindukan putrimu? Taehyun hidup menderita selama ini Seunghyun-ah, apa kau tidak memikirkan putrimu?"

Jiyong menatap Seunghyun penuh harapan, tapi lelaki itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Aku sudah melakukan semampuku.. tapi mereka bilang aku masih belum bisa keluar," sesal Seunghyun, Jiyong menghela nafas berat.

"Mino menyukainya, tidak Mino mencintainya, mencintai Taehyun putrimu."

"Apa?" raut wajah tegas Seunghyun berubah, Jiyong tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresi apa itu.

"Aku awalnya berdusta pada mereka soal pertunangan, agar ada alasan Taehyun bisa tinggal bersama kami karena sebelumnya Mino dan Taehyun memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik. Tapi, mereka berakhir saling mencintai. Aku tidak ingin melihat anakku dihadapkan pada ketidakjelasan hubungan, jadi apa kau mengizinkan Mino?"

Seunghyun tampak berfikir lama, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja sambil tetap menatap halaman rumah sakit dari jendela. "Bawa mereka menemuiku, dan aku akan memutuskannya nanti." Jawab Seunghyun datar, Jiyong memaklumi sikap protektif Seunghyun. "Ya, aku usahakan. Karena mereka sedang ada di Edinburgh saat ini,"

. . .

"Mino... ayo jalan-jalan, lusa kita harus pulang, aku bosan." Rengek Taehyun, selama mengenal gadis itu Mino belum pernah melihat gadis itu merengek meminta sesuatu seperti ini. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu, tapi permintaan dari Seungyoon membuatnya sedikit kepikiran.

"Tapi.." Mino berusaha mengelak, "Ayolah Mino-ya, sekali saja. Aku janji tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi, lagipula tidak setiap hari kita bisa ke luar negeri." Taehyun memegang lengan Mino, dengan menghela nafas Mino akhirnya memutuskan.

"Baiklah, ambil mantelmu." Mino kalah oleh ekspresi menggemaskan Taehyun, dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Seungyoon. Mereka menuruni tangga dan menemui kakek Mino yang sedang menonton berita di televisi. "_Haraboeji, _aku izin keluar sebentar."

Sang kakek menatap Mino dan Taehyun yang tampak rapi, "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya kakek Mino curiga, Taehyun tersenyum kecil. "Mengelilingi Edinburgh, ini pertama kalinya aku ke luar negeri, apa boleh _haraboeji_?" sang kakek langsung mengalah melihat senyum Taehyun. "Ya, tapi jangan terlalu sore pulangnya. Suhu bisa turun dengan drastis, kalian bisa sakit."

Keduanya mengangguk dan langsung melangkah keluar, Mino menggenggam tangan Taehyun dan mengajak gadis itu memasuki stasiun untuk menaiki kereta yang akan membawa mereka menuju pusat kota. Sepanjang perjalanan bangunan-bangunan megah khas kerajaan dari abad-abad terdahulu menyapa mereka. "_Yeppeuda._" Gumam Taehyun, saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di dalam kereta, karena ingin lebih menikmati pemandangan.

"_Annio,_ kau lebih cantik." Gumam Mino, membuat Taehyun menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau memujiku? Sejak kapan?" tanya Taehyun sambil menahan tawa, baginya Mino yang marah-marah dan jutek lebih normal. "Kau tak suka kupuji? Baiklah, aku tarik ucapanku kembali." Jawab Mino santai.

Taehyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan bersandar di tubuh tegap Mino. "_Gumawo,_ atas semua hal indah yang kau bagi padaku. Mungkin kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah melihat semua ini."

"Hm, makanya jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan si Joohyuk itu." Taehyun menoleh menatap Mino yang memasang ekspresi datar, "Astaga, kau masih memikirkan Joohyuk? Perlu berapa kali aku jelaskan kami hanya teman, te-man! Jangan-jangan kau yang membajak media sosialku dan membalas Joohyuk dengan kata-kata pedas? Aku sampai harus berbohong padanya,"

Mino tidak menjawab, tapi Taehyun dapat mengenali kalau lelaki itu sedang menahan bohong. "Dasar." Gerutu Taehyun kesal, kereta berhenti di stasiun yang mereka tuju. Mino dan Taehyun pun berjalan keluar dan menyusuri trotoar di sepanjang kota festival Edinburgh, kota itu cukup rindang dengan taman-taman yang tertata apik sekaligus bangunan bekas kastil yang masih menjadi daya tarik utama negara Skotlandia.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman dan membeli beberapa _snack,_ sekaligus melihat-lihat pemandangan. Mereka duduk di bangku taman, "Kau tahu Mino? Aku membawa ini," Taehyun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang asing di mata Mino. Sebuah _stick_ kecil, "Apa itu?" tanya Mino bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini _selca stick,_ untuk mengambil _selca,_ aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan liburan ini tanpa mengabadikan momen penting." Mino menatap Taehyun malas, "Aku tidak suka foto." Jawab Mino, membuat Taehyun makin menganggap Mino adalah jenis tipe lelaki pewaris tahta yang sangat tidak menarik.

"Sekali saja," Taehyun memanjangkan tongkat tersebut dan meletakkan ponselnya, lalu memasang mode kamera depan. "Mino senyum!" Taehyun tersenyum imut menghadap kamera tapi Mino hanya tersenyum ala kadarnya. "Ya! Apa-apaan? Jelek sekali, senyum Mino senyum, janga terpaksa seperti itu."

Mino berdecak, "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka foto, itu berarti aku juga tidak bisa foto." Kesal Mino dengan wajah datar, "Tidak mau tahu, berusahalah sebisamu." Taehyun mengarahkan kameranya lagi dan mulai ber_selca_ ria dengan si tanpa ekspresi Mino, dan lelaki itu benar-benar jaim hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Ini terakhir, satu.. dua.. tiga.."

Begitu _timer_ foto berakhir dan kamera mengabadikan momen mereka, Mino yang tadi menahan senyum palsu langsung mencium pipi Taehyun. Membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu terkejut sekaligus merona. "Y—YA! Song Minho!"

"Yang itu untukku." Mino langsung merampas ponsel Taehyun dan mengirim foto tadi ke ponselnya, dan menjadikan foto tersebut sebagai _wallpaper_nya. "Ayo cari kopi, aku kedinginan." Tanpa menunggu Taehyun, lelaki itu berjalan mendahului. Mereka melangkah menuju sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak di dekat persimpangan jalan.

_Cafe_ itu adalah _cafe_ milik orang Asia –sepertinya- karena ornamen yang dipajang di luar _cafe_ tersebut merupakan lambang-lambang negara yang ada di Asia seperti Jepang, Korea, Singapura, Indonesia, China, India dan negara-negara lain. Mino tidak yakin apakah _cafe_ itu menjual kopi atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia beruntung menemukan _cafe_ Asia yang mungkin akan menyajikan menu-menu dari Asia.

Ia membuka pintu kaca _cafe_ itu, dan samar-samar indera pendengarnya mendengar lagu berbahasa Jepang. Taehyun menyusul Mino dengan cepat dan mendahului lelaki itu masuk. "Wah, indahnya, _there's something Asian here._" Puji Taehyun.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seseorang yang berdiri di balik kasir, sepertinya bukan orang Inggris maupun orang Skotlandia asli terdengar dari aksen yang digunakan wanita tersebut. Taehyun dan Mino melangkah menuju kasir untuk memesan makanan yang ingin mereka nikmati, namun ketika seseorang di balik kasir itu mendongak mereka terkejut.

"H—Hyejeong _immo?_"

"Taehyun? Mino?!"

**. . .**

**Tbc**

**Well actually tomorrow is my birthday, aduh aku tambah tua 18 tahun hiks wkwk. Ff ini kaya kado buat diri aku sendiri(?) jadi kado aku pake review kalian ya XD hehehe becanda kok becanda. Minta doanya ya biar unas aku tanggal 13 besok lancar, aamiin^^ terima kasih loh :D**

**Review jusseyo?^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Nam Taehyun, Kim (Yang) Mino, Kang Seungyoon, Choi (Nam) Seunghyun  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Yaoi, Fantasy, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **6416  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"H—Hyejeong immo?"

"Taehyun? Mino?!"

Kebetulan macam apa ini? Pikir Mino, Taehyun, maupun Hyejeong berbarengan. Hyejeong pun berusaha bertindak profesional, "Kalian ingin pesan apa? Dan setelah itu kita harus berbicara." Taehyun mengangguk, dan Mino menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Hyejeong pun mengajak keduanya duduk di lantai atas _cafe_ karena suasananya lebih sepi, sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian tinggal di Edinburgh?" tanya Hyejeong berbasa-basi, "Tidak, Mino hanya mengajakku liburan _immo._" Jawab Taehyun. "Liburan berdua?" tanya Hyejeong bingung, ia tahu Mino dan Taehyun tidak memiliki hubungan kekerabatan sebelumnya.

"Kami akan bertunangan _immo._" Jawab Mino, Taehyun buru-buru ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dan _immo _sendiri, setelah dua tahun menghilang ternyata _immo_ ada disini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" Hyejeong menghela nafas panjang, lalu menunduk.

Wanita itu tampak merubah penampilannya, rambut cokelatnya dicat hitam, yang dulunya bergelombang sekarang menjadi lurus dan lebih pendek. "Tidak semudah itu, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu bukan apa yang terjadi? Aku takut, wanita itu akan menyerang keluargaku juga. Termasuk Haru,"

"Tidak, Seungyoon tidak selemah itu. Dia bisa melindungi _samchun_ dan Haru." Bantah Mino, Hyejeong mengangguk. "Ya, Seungyoon memang kuat. Tapi dia lemah dan mudah terpancing emosi, kalau mereka tahu aku disini selamat, Tiffany tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan kau tahu satu hal Taehyun-ah? Ibumu tidak berniat bunuh diri, tidak sama sekali."

"A-Apa?" Taehyun bertanya bingung, Mino pun menatap Hyejeong aneh. "Ibumu sakit waktu itu, kau tahu bukan dia sering mengeluh pusing? Itu karena dia kelelahan dan memikirkan karirnya, ia pergi ke dokter di Amerika dan mendapat bermacam-macam obat. Tapi diam-diam Tiffany menukar obat tersebut dengan obat lain dengan bentuk yang sama, yang dosisnya jauh lebih tinggi tetapi tidak memiliki khasiat menyembuhkan. Bommie meminumnya tetapi tidak ada perkembangan sehingga ia terus meminumnya sampai melampaui batas pemakaian, dan overdosis." Jelas Hyejeong panjang lebar.

Rahang Mino mengeras, "Benarkah? Benarkah wanita itu sejahat ini?" Hyejeong mengangguk, "Dia sendiri yang bercerita padaku di malam ia membawaku ke Inggris, salah seorang utusannya menyuntikku anastesi secara lokal sehingga aku masih sadar tapi tidak mampu bergerak." Hyejeong memikirkan hari itu, dan mulai bercerita secara detail.

_Hyejeong merasa tubuhnya lemas dan pandangannya berubah buram, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah-olah ada yang mematikan fungsi syarafnya, ia sadar kali ini ia sedang dalam sesuatu yang bergerak tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_"__Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di penerbangan dengan tujuan London, ibukota Inggris. Penerbangan akan kita tempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih dua belas jam.."_

_Hyejeong ingin berteriak mendengar suara pramugari tersebut, ternyata ia sedang berada dalam pesawat! Dan celakanya, pesawat ini akan membawanya ke Inggris. Ia tidak memiliki apa-apa, tidak membawa paspor, visa, dompetnya entah berada dimana, dan tidak juga membawa ponsel. Hyejeong sadar ia sedang berada dalam penculikan. _

_Samar-samar Hyejeong dapat mendengar dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang bercakap-cakap, dan suara sang wanita tak asing di telinganya. Sepertinya itu suara Tiffany? Tapi untuk apa Tiffany menculiknya? Hyejeong ingat tujuan sebelumnya, bahwa ia berniat melaporkan Tiffany ke polisi._

_"__Kau masih mengharapkan lelaki itu?" sang lelaki bertanya, terdengar helaan nafas Tiffany. "Tidak, dia mencintai wanita lain, lagipula aku dan dia tidak sederajat. Dia keturunan bangsawan dan aku sebelumnya adalah orang biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Jisoo maupun Hanna. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah mengenalkan ayah mereka, dan sekarang mereka sudah akan masuk SMA, pasti mereka sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres."_

_Laki-laki tinggi dan tegap itu tertawa pelan, "Cinta sudah membutakanmu, dan kau menerima pernyataan cinta lelaki bernama Nichkhun itu padahal kalian tahu presentase kalian berakhir akan lebih besar. Lalu kau mau apa? Mencarikan ayah angkat untuk Jisoo dan Hanna?"_

_Hyejeong merasa beruntung, meski tubuhnya tidak berdaya, tapi sepertinya Tiffany dan laki-laki itu tidak tahu kalau ia dapat mencuri dengar. "Aku terlalu naif saat itu Yunho oppa, tapi aku sekarang sudah bisa berjalan tegak lagi. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya, lagipula Seunghyun-ssi kan sudah tidak memiliki istri lagi."_

_Yunho tampak tidak menyukai jawaban Tiffany, ia rasa wanita di sampingnya ini bukan Tiffany yang pernah ia kenal. "Kau gila?! Dia suami Park Bom dan dia adalah sahabatmu, aku kira kau hanya ingin menempati posisi yang lebih tinggi dari wanita itu saja, ternyata kau juga menginginkan suaminya." Hyejeong menahan kesal mendengar semua itu, tapi apa daya ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa._

_"__Memang, baik Bom eonnie maupun Hyejeong eonnie ini adalah sahabatku. Tapi aku tidak senaif dulu lagi, aku sadar terkadang kita perlu menjadi licik ketika kita berurusan dengan bisnis. Lagipula, oppa tahu kan siapa dalang dibalik kematian Bom eonnie? Itu aku. Aku sengaja menukar obat-obatannya dengan obat yang memiliki dosis lebih tinggi dan tidak sesuai dengan petunjuk dokter. Dan oppa tidak perlu memberiku saran apa-apa, setelah kita meninggalkan Hyejeong eonnie di Inggris kita bisa pulang."_

_Yunho mendesis pelan, "Apa kau tidak ingin menyerahkan hak wali Jisoo dan Hanna padaku?" Tiffany menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku masih bisa menghidupi mereka oppa, kalau kau menemukanku merangkak di depan rumahmu, barulah saat itu kau bisa mengulurkan tangan dan memberiku bantuan. Aku ingin membuktikan pada Nichkhun dan keluarganya kalau aku bisa bangkit. Lagipula oppa tahu, aku bisa bekerja sama dengan Sandara-ssi."_

_"__Terserah kau saja,"_

_"__Excuse me miss, apa wanita di samping anda tertidur?" salah seorang pramugari tiba-tiba bertanya pada Tiffany, mungkin curiga karena sedari tadi Hyejeong tidak bergerak. Hyejeong menaruh harapan agar pramugari itu sadar ia sedang dibius. "Ya, dia kakakku, dan dia sakit. Oh iya, aku pesan wheelchair, dia tidak dapat berjalan."_

_"__Benarkah?"_

_"__Tentu, apa kau tidak percaya?"_

_"__M—Maafkan saya, baik nanti akan saya bawakan wheelchair."_

_Setelah perjalanan melelahkan yang memakan waktu lebih dari setengah hari, akhirnya mereka mendarat di daratan Inggris. Yunho langsung mendorong kursi roda Hyejeong dengan cepat ke mobil berwarna hitam yang sudah mereka siapkan. "Oppa cepat, sepertinya pengaruh biusnya akan berakhir. Dia bisa sadar dengan apa yang kita lakukan,"_

_Hyejeong tertawa kecil dalam hati, ternyata Tiffany tidak tahu kalau bius itu hanya mematikan syarafnya tetapi tidak membuatnya tidak sadar sepenuhnya. "Lalu apa rencanamu setelah meninggalkan wanita ini disini?"_

_"__Belum tahu, Hyejeong eonnie sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh besar untukku. Hanya ia berniat melaporkanku ke penjara, dia pasti tidak bisa kembali ke Korea. Kalau ia kembali ke Korea baru aku akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya," Hyejeong berpikir keras, kalau begitu apapun yang terjadi ia tidak boleh kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat. Tiffany benar-benar tidak berperasaan, dan dipikiran Hyejeong diwarnai Seungyoon yang masih duduk di tingkat pertama SMA dan Haru yang bahkan baru berumur dua tahun._

_Beruntunglah Tiffany meninggalkannya di sebuah kota kecil, sepertinya itu rumah yang telah disewa oleh Tiffany. Setidaknya wanita itu masih berbaik hati tidak meninggalkannya sembarangan di jalan, setelah memastikan Tiffany pergi Hyejeong segera bangkit dan meminta bantuan ke orang-orang di sekitarnya, meski tidak lancar berbahasa Inggris setidaknya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dengan bantuan dari orang-orang sekitar itu sekaligus polisi, Hyejeong pindah menuju Skotlandia, negara yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Inggris._

_Hingga ia bertemu dengan orang Jepang yang memiliki cafe bernuansa Asia, untung saja Hyejeong bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan baik sehingga ia bisa bekerja di cafe tersebut hingga saat ini._

. . .

"_Immo,_ apa _immo _tahu Haru sakit?" tanya Mino hati-hati, Taehyun menatap Mino awalnya ia ingin menanyakan hal yang sama tapi ia tidak berani. "A—Apa? Sakit? Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" tanya Hyejeong panik, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka lagi.

Mino menatap Hyejeong dengan pandangan sedih, "Leukimia, masih stadium awal tetapi ia harus terus mendapat perawatan kesehatan agar tidak bertambah parah. Ia mulai kehilangan rambutnya, dan ada beberapa kali Seungyoon harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tablo _samchun_ juga membeli rumah sakit untuk memudahkan Haru,"

Air mata menetes di pipi Hyejeong, "Anakku... apa aku harus kembali kesana?" tanya Hyejeong bimbang, "Tentu _immo,_ mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi _immo_ harus kembali dalam waktu dekat. Lagipula Seungyoon _oppa_ pasti sudah mampu melindungi anda,"

"Seungyoon juga sudah melacak kalau _immo_ ada di Skotlandia, aku sungguh beruntung dapat dengan cepat menemukan _immo._ Aku akan berdiskusi dengan dulu, kalau sudah tepat waktunya kami akan segera mengirim akomodasi untuk _immo _ke Korea. Dan mengirim Tiffany-ssi ke penjara untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya."

"_Gumawo_ Mino-ya, Taehyun-ah."

"Tidak masalah _immo,_ ibu Mino dan ibuku adalah sahabat anda, Seungyoon _oppa_ dan Haru juga seperti keluarga bagi kami."

. . .

Mino menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan, ia baru saja melakukan panggilan video dengan Seungyoon. Dan benar saja Seungyoon tidak dapat menahan emosinya, untung ia ada di rumah sakit sehingga Seungyoon masih bisa tenang.

Taehyun memasuki kamar sambil membawa cokelat panas yang masih mengepul, ia meletakkan nampan berisi dua cangkir cokelat panas tersebut dan duduk di samping Mino. "_Haraboeji_mu lucu juga, kami mengobrol banyak hal." Mino menoleh menatap Taehyun, "_Mwo?_ Kau mengobrol dengan _haraboeji?_ Tidak aku sangka ada yang bisa mengobrol dengan kakek, dia terkadang sangat kejam dan omongannya pedas."

Taehyun mengangkat bahunya, "Entah, tapi dia ramah padaku." Mino melirik cokelat panas itu, "Itu untukku kan?" tanyanya, Taehyun menggeleng. "Tidak, itu untuk aku dua-duanya." Membuat Mino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha, ekspresimu lucu sekali! Tentu saja, minumlah aku tahu kau dibebani banyak hal dalam pikiranmu." Mino mengangguk dan meraih salah satu cangkir lalu meminumnya. "Bagaimana Seungyoon _oppa_?" tanya Taehyun lagi, Mino meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

"Marah tentu saja, tapi ia bisa menerima kalau _immo _tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu cepat. Setidaknya dia bersyukur _immo_ sudah ditemukan, tapi ia belum bilang apa-apa ke _samchun_ takutnya _samchun_ tidak bisa menahan diri. Mungkin dua minggu lagi _immo_ baru bisa kembali ke Korea, atau Seungyoon sendiri yang kemari bersama Haru."

Taehyun mengangguk-angguk, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Mino. "_Jalhanda, uri_ Mino!" pujinya, membuat Mino bisa membentuk seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Ah, aku juga punya satu kabar lagi, dari _appa._" Mino menjentikkan jarinya,teringat dengan pesan yang ia terima dari Jiyong.

Lelaki itu merogoh saku untuk mencari ponselnya dan memberikan itu pada Taehyun, membuat Taehyun menatap penasaran. "Baca sendiri," kata Mino. Taehyun mengambil ponsel hitam Mino dan membaca pesan yang tertulis disana dalam hati.

"B—Benarkah?" tanya Taehyun tak percaya, Mino mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku harap kau senang."

Taehyun langsung memeluk tubuh Mino sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, ia tersenyum bahagia. "_Saranghae, _Mino."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Mino lembut, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gadisnya itu..

Cklek!

Serentak keduanya menoleh saat mendapati Song Hyun Suk berdiri di depan pintu, keduanya menjauh secara bersamaan. "Biarpun kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi kalian tetap masih anak SMA, _arasseo?!_ Jangan berani berlaku macam-macam di rumahku, ini rumahku, maka kalian harus mengikuti aturanku."

"I—Iya kek.." balas keduanya bersamaan. Tapi Taehyun masih bisa tersenyum, ia membaca pesan dari Jiyong sekali lagi.

**_From: Appa_**

**_Mino, katakan pada Taehyun kalau kalian bisa menemui Seunghyun secepatnya setelah ujian. Ayah Taehyun ingin bertemu dengan putrinya dan dengan kau._**

. . .

Hayi menatap Taehyun dengan aneh, sedari pagi anak itu tidak berhenti-berhenti tersenyum, padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka ujian akhir semester dan setahu Hayi Taehyun baru saja pulang dari liburan kemarin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama liburan?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya menginap di rumah kakek Mino dan jalan-jalan. Memang kenapa?" Hayi menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya kau terlihat senang sekali. Jarang aku melihatmu seperti ini." Hayi kembali fokus dengan buku di hadapannya, mencuri-curi waktu untuk belajar sebelum bel benar-benar berbunyi. Taehyun sendiri sudah cukup yakin, karena perasaan senang ia semalam belajar dengan giat.

Taehyun menoleh menatap bangku di sampingnya yang masih kosong, teman-temannya belum terlalu banyak yang hadir. Mungkin karena ujian masuk lebih siang, sehingga mereka lebih memilih berangkat lebih lambat dari biasanya. "Hayi-ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalau Danah sudah datang suruh ia mengambil buku catatannya di tasku ya."

Hayi hanya mengangguk, Taehyun melangkah ke toilet dengan cepat. Semenjak Mino mengenalkannya sebagai kekasih lelaki itu, kebanyakan temannya jadi canggung. Sebenarnya Taehyun tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi ada keuntungannya juga sih, orang-orang tidak memandangnya sebelah mata lagi.

Ia memasuki toilet dan keluar beberapa menit setelahnya, namun begitu ia keluar, ia terkejut mendapati Jisoo dan Hanna sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Taehyun berusaha melewati mereka, tapi keduanya menghalangi langkahnya. "Minggir," gumam Taehyun.

Hanna menatap Taehyun kesal, "Kau berani menyuruh kami?" tanya Hanna, "Kenapa aku harus tidak berani?" tanya Taehyun balik. Jisoo menatap Taehyun dengan pandangan sinis, Taehyun sejujurnya merasa gentar pada mereka. Ia tidak pernah takut pada laki-laki, tapi ia malah takut pada perempuan, lucu sekali.

Ia teringat perkataan Jennie maupun teman-temannya yang lain kalau kakak beradik Kim ini tidak memiliki hati. _Well,_ wajar saja mengingat mereka dibesarkan oleh ibu yang juga tidak memiliki hati. "Tinggalkan Song Minho, harusnya kau sadar siapa kau." Perintah Jisoo, Taehyun menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

"Memang siapa aku? Mengapa aku tidak boleh bersama Mino?"

"Kau? Kau hanya gadis yang beruntung bisa menumpang pada Mino, padahal kau hanyalah anak desainer bernama Park Bom yang meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dan ayahmu tak jelas kabarnya ada dimana." Ejek Hanna.

Plakk!

Taehyun melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Hanna, "Jaga ucapanmu! Kau boleh mengejekku sampai sepuas hatimu, tapi kau tidak berhak mengeluarkan kata-kata tak bermoral dari bibirmu untuk orangtuaku. Kau tahu satu hal? Ibuku tidak bunuh diri, dulu ada seorang wanita yang kehilangan suami dan pekerjaannya, hingga ibuku tidak sampai hati dan menolongnya lalu menampungnya di rumah kami. Tapi wanita itu buta akan kebaikan ibuku dan memilih merebut pekerjaan ibuku, ia juga berniat merebut ayahku setelah ibuku meninggal. Ternyata ia juga yang membunuh ibuku dengan memberi ibuku obat palsu, dan kalian tahu siapa wanita itu? Dia Tiffany Hwang atau Tiffany Kim, ibu kalian!" bentak Taehyun tak tahan.

"Apa katamu? Gadis gila, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu tentang ibu kami?!" Jisoo menaikkan nada bicaranya tampak tak terima, "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tahu segalanya tentang keluargamu, termasuk ayah kalian Nichkhun-ssi yang meninggalkan ibu kalian karena memilih menikah dengan wanita lain."

Dengan kesal Hanna langsung menjambak rambut Taehyun, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan tapi ia masih menampilkan wajah datarnya. "Lakukan apapun semau kalian, dan kalian akan tahu apa aku berbohong atau tidak. Lepaskan tanganmu, dan biarkan aku kembali ke kelas." Taehyun melepaskan tangan Hanna yang menjambak rambutnya dan melangkah keluar.

Namun Jisoo menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyun membuat Taehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan Jisoo sudah bersiap melayangkan tamparan sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"_Sunbae._" Jisoo langsung berusaha melepaskan tangannya begitu mendapati Seungyoon yang menghentikan perbuatannya. "Jangan keterlaluan, atau kalian sendiri yang akan malu." Gumam Seungyoon pelan.

Lalu ia menggandeng Taehyun dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari toilet wanita, "Aku sampai harus masuk ke toilet wanita untuk menghentikan tingkah mereka." Seungyoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungyoon khawatir pada Taehyun.

"Ya." Jawab Taehyun singkat, "Terima kasih _oppa._" Bisik Taehyun, Seungyoon tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Tiffany-ssi akan segera mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya selama ini. Kau bisa tenang, masuklah sepuluh menit lagi ujian akan dimulai." Taehyun mengangguk dan segera berjalan mendahului Seungyoon menuju ke kelasnya.

Meninggalkan Seungyoon yang menatap Taehyun dengan pandangan sedih, ia ingat pada Taehyun yang begitu bahagia ketika membahas Mino.

_"__Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?"_

_"__Apa?!" tak sadar Taehyun menjawab dengan nada kelewat semangat. Seungyoon mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Taehyun. "Mino sebenarnya menyukaimu, kalau kau ingin ia menyatakan perasaannya. Buat dia cemburu, kau juga menyukainya bukan? Aku akan membantumu, goda dia saat makan." Taehyun tertawa dan melakukan high five dengan Seungyoon, "Oppa, rahasiaku di tanganmu okay?"_

Seungyoon teringat saat itu, ia tidak punya pilihan selain membuat Taehyun bahagia. Ia ingin melihat senyuman di bibir gadis tersebut, ya Seungyoon telah mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri untuk gadis itu. Gadis yang membuatnya tertarik dan jatuh cinta, hanya saja Seungyoon tidak pernah mengatakannya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan Mino dan Taehyun.

Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Taehyun selalu menemuinya di perpustakaan, memberinya pesan-pesan, ia tahu semua itu. Seungyoon hanya berpura-pura tidur agar Taehyun bisa memberikan pesan itu, agar merasakan gadis itu berada di jarak yang dekat dengannya. Ia tahu Taehyun menyukainya, namun rasa suka gadis itu hanya terbatas pada rasa kagum saja tidak lebih.

Seungyoon tersenyum miris dan melangkah ke kelasnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Taehyun masuk kelas dan disambut tatapan aneh teman-temannya, apalagi Danah yang menatap Taehyun khawatir. "_Gwaenchana?_ Kenapa rambutmu berantakan seperti ini?" ia langsung mengeluarkan sisir dan merapikan rambut cokelat Taehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada masalah sedikit."

"Aku kira kau bertengkar dengan Hanna seperti yang di drama-drama," Jennie terkekeh, Taehyun hanya tertawa kecil karena Jennie menebak dengan tepat. "Sudah-sudah ayo siapkan alat tulis kalian," Hayi memerintah dan mereka berempat pun bersiap untuk mengerjakan soal-soal.

Sembilan puluh menit berlalu dan waktu mengerjakan ujian mereka berakhir, Taehyun tampak tenang-tenang saja karena ia sudah belajar semalam, sehingga ia bisa mengumpulkan pekerjaannya. Begitupula dengan teman-temannya, ketika yang lain memilih untuk membahas pekerjaan mereka Taehyun malah bersiap-siap pergi.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Danah heran, Taehyun mengangguk. "Eum, orangtua Mino pulang hari ini. Aku harus pulang lebih awal," Jennie langsung menggoda Taehyun dengan senyumnya. "Pantas saja, ternyata mau bertemu calon mertua."

Taehyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ia meniup poninya. "Bukan begitu, aish.. sudahlah, aku pulang dulu ya!"

Ia berlari dan tersenyum menemui Mino yang bersandar di depan kelasnya, lelaki itu memakai _headset_ berwarna putih dan jaket hitam di atas kemeja putihnya. Sementara itu _blazer_ berlambang YG _High School_ hanya tersampir di lengannya. Sepertinya Mino tak sadar banyak siswa-siswi yang menatapnya heran. "Hey!" sapa Taehyun, Mino menoleh.

"Sudah? Ayo pulang," tanpa ragu Mino menggandeng lengan Taehyun dan mengajak gadis itu pulang, meski kebanyakan murid tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua, melihat Mino dan Taehyun jalan bersama tidak mengurangi tatapan penasaran dan iri murid-murid lain.

Mino menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah, "Kau mau ke _cafe_?" tanya Mino, membuat Taehyun menatapnya bingung. "Tumben kau menawariku ke _cafe_?" Taehyun balik bertanya. "Bobby mengajakku bertemu di agensi, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak ke agensi. Kau tidak ingin ikut aku ke agensi bukan? Jadi tunggu aku di _cafe_ dan aku akan menjemputmu jam empat."

"_Jinjja?_ Assa! Aku mau,"

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku ya?"

"Bukan begitu, aku kan juga ingin kembali ke _cafe._" Taehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, Mino terkekeh. "Seungyoon bilang kau bertengkar dengan Jisoo dan Hanna? _Gwaenchana?_" Taehyun mengangguk pelan, kemudian Mino tidak bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku bertengkar?" lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak akan bertengkar kalau masalahnya sepele, maaf aku selalu lebih lambat, aku tidak pernah membelamu. Aku selalu kalah dari Seungyoon_,_" sesal Mino.

Taehyun memegang pergelangan tangan Mino yang tidak memegang stir mobil –Mino mengemudi menggunakan sebelah tangan dengan santai- "Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu bukan? Kenapa kau selalu cemburu dengan semua orang? Joohyuk adalah temanku dan Seungyoon _oppa_ adalah kakak yang aku kagumi."

"Benarkah?" Taehyun mengangguk yakin, Mino tersenyum senang. Ia berbelok dan menurunkan Taehyun di _cafe_ milik Minji, namun bukannya langsung pergi Mino malah ikut turun dan berdiri di depan Taehyun. "Kenapa kau turun? Katanya mau cepat-cepat ke agensi?" tanya Taehyun bingung.

Mino menatap Taehyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, kemudian memegang pipi Taehyun dan mengecup bibir gadis itu, sedikit melumatnya. Taehyun yang terkejut hanya bisa diam menikmati ciuman Mino, sampai kemudian gadis itu sadar dimana mereka berdiri. Ia segera mendorong dada Mino menjauh.

"Y—Ya! Ini di depan _cafe,_ bagaimana kalau Minji _eonnie_ melihat?" bisik Taehyun, lelaki di depannya hanya menHayigai. "Sengaja, biar semuanya tahu kau milikku. Nam Taehyun _naekkeoya,_" rona merah langsung mewarnai pipi Taehyun. "Sudah pergi sana!" usir Taehyun, Mino pun menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi.

"Sampai jumpa jam empat nanti _gongju!_" Taehyun melambaikan tangannya dan begitu berbalik ia terkejut mendapati tubuh tinggi Joohyuk berdiri di kaca _cafe_ tepat di belakangnya, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang menjalankan tugasnya mengelap kaca namun berhenti begitu Mino dan Taehyun tiba. Taehyun sadar Mino sengaja menciumnya di depan Joohyuk, gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu apa mau tunangannya tersebut.

Klining!

Suara lonceng langsung menyambut Taehyun begitu ia memasuki _cafe _tersebut, dan lonceng itu juga menyadarkan Joohyuk dari kebekuannya melihat Taehyun berciuman tadi. "_C-Chagi!_ Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padamu?!" Joohyuk langsung menyerangnya dengan nada heboh. "Bukan apa-apa, anggap kau tidak melihatnya."

"Tidak! Dia harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menodaimu di depan umum! Aaa!" Taehyun menatap Joohyuk dengan pandangan mematikan, suara Joohyuk membuat beberapa pelanggan menoleh apalagi diksi yang digunakan Joohyuk 'Menodai? Memangnya Mino mengiya-iyakannya di depan umum?' batin Taehyun.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Nam Joohyuk, Mino hanya.. hanya.. hanya melakukan hal yang wajar bagi orang berpacaran. Makanya cari kekasih! Supaya kau tidak selamanya bertingkah aneh," Taehyun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, "Bagaimana aku bisa mencari kekasih kalau gadis yang aku cintai memilih lelaki lain.."

Taehyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia tahu Joohyuk tidak sungguhan menyukainya. Lelaki kelebihan hormon pertumbuhan itu hanya mengaguminya dan berujung dengan obsesi sesaat. "Buka matamu Joohyuk,"

Suara langkah kaki membuyarkan perdebatan mereka, "Jangan berdebat di depan pintu! Astaga, kalian ini lama tidak bertemu tapi tetap tidak bisa akur." Minji menggeleng-geleng tak mengerti melihat kelakuan pegawai dan mantan pegawainya tersebut. "Dan kau Joohyuk, Taehyun sekarang adalah pelanggan kita. Mengapa kau tak menawarinya tempat duduk dan buku menu?"

"E—Eh iya _nuna,_ aku lupa. Ayo duduk _chagi!_ Mau pesan apa? Hari ini ada—" Taehyun memilih mengabaikan Joohyuk dan duduk di pojok, Minji hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan keduanya yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Sudah Joohyuk-ya, dia sudah ada yang punya. Benar kata Taehyun buka matamu dan cari gadis lain," nasihat Minji sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Joohyuk, "_Nuna?_" tanya Joohyuk ragu. "Huh?" balas Minji bingung.

"Apa gadis lain itu _nuna_?"

"_MWO?!_" giliran Minji yang berteriak, "Aish Joohyuk, lebih baik kau selesaikan pendidikanmu dulu. Rupanya kau benar-benar tidak mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya," Minji langsung meninggalkan Joohyuk dengan perasaan kesal. Membuat Joohyuk mematung dan bertanya pada diri sendiri bingung, 'Memang apa yang salah denganku?'

Joohyuk kau itu terlalu polos atau bodoh?

. . .

Mino menatap teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di ruangan _dance practice_ agensi yang dibangun oleh orangtua mereka bersama. Sebenarnya alasan utama Mino datang ke agensi itu bukan untuk menemui Bobby, melainkan bertemu Seungyoon.

Mungkin salah satu tempat yang tidak bisa diakses secara bebas oleh Tiffany selain kamar pribadi Mino adalah ruangan khusus Mino yang memang sengaja di bangun di lantai dua agensi YG ini. Tapi sepertinya Seungyoon belum datang jadi Mino menuju ruangan _practice_ dimana Bobby, Jinhwan, Hanbin, maupun yang lain sudah berkumpul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meluncurkan album setelah ujian?" itu suara Donghyuk memberi saran, "Dan kau mau kita dikejar-kejar _fans_ di sekolah? Tidak tidak.." tolak Junhoe. Ya, karena masih duduk di bangku sekolah Mino dan teman-temannya belum ingin mengeluarkan album maupun debut secara resmi. _Toh_ mereka bisa mengatur waktu debut semau mereka.

"_Single_ saja _single,_ lagipula seingatku Mino kemarin menyimpan _draft_ lagunya. Sebentar aku cari dulu," Bobby mencari-cari _draft_ yang disimpan Mino di laptop, "Ya! Aku ada disini," kesal Mino yang merasa sedari tadi tidak diperdulikan keberadaannya. "Aku tahu kok." Celetuk Jinhwan, Mino berdecak malas.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hanbin, Mino tersenyum kecil. "Menunggu Seungyoon_,_ kenapa ia belum datang ya?" Mino membuka-buka almari yang berisi rekaman calon _trainee_ maupun _trainee-trainee_ yang ada di YG_ent._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki orang berlari dari arah luar, membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Itu Yunhyeong, ia membawa beberapa map di tangannya. "Ya! Ya! Mino-ya, ibumu gila ya?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. "Hei jaga omonganmu, bagaimana bisa kau bilang ibuku gila? Mau dipecat dari _trainee?_"

"Lihat ini!" Yunhyeong menyerahkan map tersebut, Mino menatap map itu dengan bingung. "Oh wow, Mino-ya! Kenapa kakak-beradik ini bisa tercatat sebagai _trainee_ dan model? Dan YG K+? Apa-apaan ini?" Hanbin menatap bingung, Mino sendiri juga merasa terkejut. Disaat ia ingin menyingkirkan mereka, entah mengapa ibunya Sandara seakan memberi keluarga itu akses untuk berada lebih dekat dengannya? Dimulai dari bekerja sama dengan Tiffany, hingga ibunya yang mengurus tentang calon-calon _trainee_ menerima Jisoo dan Hanna masuk ke agensi ini bahkan mendirikan sub-agensi bernama YG K+ agensi khusus model dan aktor/aktris.

"Akan aku tanyakan pada _eomma,_" gumam Mino. "Mino aku sudah datang, ayo berbicara!" Seungyoon masuk, dan merasa bingung dengan atmosfer aneh di antara teman-temannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Seungyoon bingung, Mino menggeleng dan mengajak Seungyoon menuju ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Sandara _immo_ benar-benar _daebak,_ aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran keluarga Mino." Jinhwan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang disetujui oleh Bobby. "Benar! Mereka seperti menutupi banyak hal!"

Sementara itu Taehyun yang sedang menunggu pesanannya memutuskan untuk duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya, Minji sedang kedatangan banyak pelanggan sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya mengobrol. Apalagi Joohyuk, lelaki itu baru saja dimarahi Minji dan disuruh melakukan banyak tugas lain.

Hasilnya Taehyun duduk sambil berusaha mengusir kesepian, ia melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia membuka tasnya dan berniat mengeluarkan oleh-oleh yang ia beli di Edinburgh untuk Minji dan Joohyuk, tiba-tiba ia melihat benda asing yang sempat terlupakan beberapa minggu ini. Taehyun lupa benda itu ada di dalam tasnya. Benda itu adalah buku hitam kecil milik Seungyoon yang ia temukan di kedai _ddeokbokki _tempo hari ketika menolong Haru, sepertinya Seungyoon melupakan buku tersebut begitu pula dengan Taehyun yang lupa mengembalikannya.

_"__Ah.. oh iya ini pesananmu." Taehyun pun duduk, namun ia merasa sedikit janggal, hingga ia berdiri dan ternyata ia menduduki buku hitam kecil, sepertinya milik Seungyoon. Taehyun langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan berniat mengembalikannya esok, hatinya sedikit berbunga-bunga mendapati kenyataan ia akan bertemu Seungyoon lagi._

_"__Kamsahamnida bibi!" sang bibi tersenyum hangat, "Datang lagi Taehyun-ah!" Taehyun mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kedai._

Taehyun ingat ketika berjalan keluar kedai orang suruhan keluarga Mino 'menculiknya' dan setelahnya hidup Taehyun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mungkin karena banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi bersusulan di hidupnya Taehyun jadi melupakan buku tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah pada Seungyoon dan berniat mengembalikan buku itu, siapa tahu saja buku itu berisi hal-hal penting bagi Seungyoon.

Tapi rasa penasaran menggelitiknya, Taehyun akhirnya memutuskan membuka buku itu, siapa tahu saja rasa bosannya bisa terobati. Taehyun membuka halaman pertama yang ternyata berisi data diri Seungyoon, dan foto keluarga lelaki tersebut. Sepertinya diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena di foto itu Haru dan Seungyoon masih sangat kecil, dan ada foto Hyejeong.

**_Name: Kang Seungyoon_**

**_Date of Birth: January 21_**

**_Dream: Best musician in the world!_**

Kemudian di halaman selanjutnya ada foto-foto Seungyoon ketika memenangkan perlombaan menyanyi Taehyun tersenyum kagum. Ia tahu di rumah Seungyoon ada lemari tempat menyimpan penghargaan dan hampir semuanya diberikan atas nama Seungyoon.

Beberapa halaman berisi cerita-cerita Seungyoon mengenai bagaimana hari yang ia habiskan, Taehyun tidak ingin membacanya. Selain tulisan itu adalah tulisan dari beberapa tahun yang lalu –Seungyoon selalu menulis tanggal kejadian- Taehyun juga merasa itu tidak sopan. Di beberapa halaman, Seungyoon menyisipkan foto-foto. Halaman awal dipenuhi foto Haru ketika masih bayi menggambarkan perasaan senang Seungyoon memiliki adik meski jarak antar keduanya cukup jauh, selanjutnya foto Hyejeong –mungkin karena itu adalah hari dimana Hyejeong mulai menghilang- Seungyoon menulis bagaimana ia merindukan ibunya itu.

Tapi setelah lebih dari dua puluh halaman, Taehyun menemukan gambar seorang perempuan. Ya, kali ini gambar bukan foto lagi, gambar itu memenuhi halaman buku, seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum. Taehyun merasa tidak asing dengan gambar itu, rambut panjang yang digambar dengan pensil berwarna cokelat, mata dengan bola mata yang tidak sepenuhnya hitam, alis yang sedikit mencolok, dan di sudut gambar ada tanda tangan Seungyoon.

**_Hoobae yang mencuri perhatianku di masa orientasi  
namanya, Nam Taehyun.  
Aku hanya bisa melihat ketika ia dihukum oleh seniornya, wajah kesalnya sangat lucu. Hal pertama yang menarik bagiku setelah kepergian eomma.  
By – Kang Seungyoon_**

Taehyun menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan pekikan, ia tidak menyangka ternyata.. ternyata selama ini Seungyoon duluan yang memandanginya dari jauh. Ternyata jauh sebelum Taehyun menjadi penggemar si _sunbae_ yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, Seungyoon sudah lebih dulu memperhatikannya!

Di halaman berikutnya Taehyun malah bertambah terkejut, foto-fotonya dicetak dalam ukuran kecil tapi memenuhi halaman buku tersebut. Dimulai dari ia baru saja datang sekolah, berdiri di samping rak perpustakaan, ada di ekskul musik dan lain sebagainya.

**_Aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari jauh, apa ini yang mereka sebut cinta?_**

Kemudian halaman berikutnya berganti dengan tulisan panjang, karena penasaran Taehyun pun membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah pada Seungyoon, bagaimana bisa ia mencurahkan perasaannya pada Mino kepada Seungyoon?!

_February, 18_

_Dia mengagumiku? Apa mungkin ia membalas perasaanku? Ia mengirimiku pesan-pesan berisi semangat, memandangiku diam-diam. Apa sebaiknya aku menyampaikan perasaanku? Sepertinya ia tidak dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Tapi apa mungkin aku mengejar seorang gadis sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu ibuku berada di mana?_

_Tidak, tidak, aku akan menemukan eomma dulu baru menyampaikan perasaanku._

_March, 1st_

_Aku terlambat, haha kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Perjodohan? Song Minho? Aku mendengar orangtua Mino membicarakan ini semalam. Kurasa aku memang tidak beruntung, meski mereka bertengkar setiap saat tapi aku tahu kalau mereka memendam perasaan satu sama lain. Apalagi Mino, ia selalu memandang Taehyun berbeda setelah hari Taehyun menulis sesuatu di mobilnya. Apa aku harus melepaskan Taehyun? Apa aku harus menutup perasaan ini? Atau aku harus menyampaikanya? Cinta tidak harus memiliki bukan?_

_Tapi seandainya kami bersama, Haru dan appa pasti senang sekali. Ia tipe eonnie dan anak perempuan yang diinginkan Haru dan appa. Tapi aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan Taehyun, dan ia pasti akan bahagia dengan Mino, aku tahu itu. Selama ia bahagia bersama Mino, aku akan merelakannya._

_Kenapa takdir begitu kejam, menghubungkan kami tetapi juga mempermainkan perasaanku? Haha, aku bicara apa?_

_Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku, Nam Taehyun. Aku harap kau bahagia, dan aku harap pilihanku melepasmu tidak salah._

Tanpa sadar Taehyun meneteskan air mata, tidak ia bukannya menyesal mengetahui perasaan Seungyoon. Ia hanya merasa bersalah, Seungyoon merupakan orang baik, dan ia dengan teganya melukai perasaan orang sebaik Seungyoon. Catatan itu ditulis sebelum Mino dan Taehyun mendengar rencana pertunangan antara mereka, bagaimana perasaan Seungyoon sekarang ketika ia benar-benar tahu Mino dan Taehyun saling mencintai?

Kalau saja ia tahu perasaan Seungyoon lebih awal, mungkin Taehyun tidak akan menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Mino di depan Seungyoon.

"_Eottokhae.._"

"_Mianhae,_ maafkan aku _oppa._"

. . .

Seungyoon menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan was-was, ia takut semua ini hanya mimpi, ia takut. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang lama tak ia temui membuatnya sedikit berdebar, tapi Mino sudah menyakinkan segalanya. Dan Seungyoon berusaha mempercayai Mino.

Setelah bertemu dengan Mino tadi, ternyata ia tahu kalau _eomma_nya sudah akan tiba dan ia langsung menuju ke bandara Incheon untuk menjemput Hyejeong.

Ia berulang kali melirik ke arah pintu kedatangan, papan informasi menunjukkan pesawat kedatangan dari Edinburgh harusnya sudah sampai lima belas menit yang lalu tapi orang yang ia tunggu tak juga menampakkan dirinya. Keringat sudah membasahi pelipis Seungyoon karena ia begitu cemas, ia tidak mau kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Seungyoon?" Seungyoon mendongak begitu menatap seorang wanita berdiri sekitar lima meter di depannya, wanita yang sangat ia rindukan, ibunya. "_E-Eomma!_" panggil Seungyoon, ia langsung memeluk sosok ibunya.

"_Adeul,_ bagaimana kabarmu? _Mianhae, eomma_ tidak bisa memberi kabar, maafkan _eomma._" Seungyoon mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa _eomma,_ ayo kita ke rumah sakit. _Appa_ dan Haru ada disana, dan _appa_ memang belum tahu kalau _eomma_ akan kembali hari ini."

Hyejeong mengangguk, membiarkan Seungyoon membantu membawa kopernya. "_Gwaenchana?_ _Eomma_ takut kalau _eomma_ kembali semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu.." Seungyoon menoleh dan tersenyum ringan, "Tidak apa-apa, ada aku dan Mino. _Eomma_ tenang saja,"

Seungyoon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Hyejeong memandang ke luar jendela menikmati pemandangan yang ia rindukan bertahun-tahun. Dalam benaknya sudah terbayang gambar orang-orang yang ia rindukan.

Gerbang rumah sakit menyambut mereka, Seungyoon memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengajak Hyejeong masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut. Ia melangkah menuju kamar yang terletak tepat di ujung lorong, Seungyoon mengetuknya perlahan. "Seungyoon? Dari mana saja?" tanya Tablo bingung, pasalnya ia telah menghubungi Seungyoon namun tak mendapat balasan.

"Aku.. eum.. _surprise?_" Seungyoon menyingkir dari pintu, membuat Hyejeong yang awalnya tertutupi tubuh jangkung Seungyoon langsung terlihat.

"H-Hyejeong-ah?!" pekik Tablo terkejut, untung tidak membangunkan Haru yang sedang tidur. Hyejeong tersenyum kecil, ia melangkah mendekati Tablo dan memeluk lelaki itu. "_Mianhae.. mianhae, _maafkan aku." Kata wanita itu lirih berulang-ulang, Tablo tampak tak memahami kondisi ini.

Tablo melepaskan pelukan Hyejeong, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau kemana selama ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa kembali? Aku—" Tablo menghentikan perkataannya setelah sadar ia bertanya dengan nada suara yang terlalu tinggi, Hyejeong menghela nafas. "Kita bicara di luar saja, jangan berteriak disini."

Hyejeong dan Tablo akhirnya meninggalkan Seungyoon dan Hyejeong pun menceritakan perihal apa yang terjadi kepadanya selama ini, Seungyoon melangkah mendekati ranjang rumah sakit Haru dan duduk di samping adik perempuannya itu. Haru menggeliat, tampak terusik dan perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. "Sudah bangun? Mau makan?" tanya Seungyoon perhatian.

"_Oppa, wae geulae?_" tanya Haru, mungkin karena samar-samar mendengar suara Tablo. Seungyoon tersenyum ramah, "_Eomma_ sudah ada disini, _eomma_ tidak hilang lagi Haru-ya." Seungyoon mengelus rambut hitam Haru yang sudah mulai memanjang, Haru langsung terduduk.

"Pelan-pelan," Seungyoon mengingatkan sambil membenarkan selang infus Haru, "_Jinjja?_ _Eomma_ dimana?" tanya Haru penasaran, "Di luar, sebentar lagi akan masuk. Tunggu ya, _eomma_ sedang bicara dengan _appa._" Haru mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hyejeong dan Tablo masuk, tampak mata Hyejeong yang sedikit sembab. Tidak, ia bukannya dimarahi oleh Tablo namun pertemuan dengan orang-orang yang dirindukannya selama ini membuat wanita itu jadi sedikit terbawa emosi. "Haru.." Hyejeong langsung mendekap tubuh putri kecilnya itu, ia menggendong Haru.

"_Eomma_ dali mana saja?"

"_Uri_ Haru sudah bisa bicara dengan lancar? _Eomma_ pasti melewatkan banyak hal, maafkan _eomma_ Haru, _eomma_ janji tidak akan pergi lagi." Janji Hyejeong, Haru mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "_Yaksok?_ _Eomma_ harus beljanji!"

. . .

Hanna duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Jisoo, menunggu kakaknya itu selesai mandi. Dengan iseng Hanna menjelajahi meja rias kakaknya, siapa tahu ada barang-barang kakaknya yang bisa ia pakai. Hanna pun dengan iseng mencoba-coba koleksi parfum milik Jisoo, dan membuka-buka laci meja rias tersebut.

Sampai ia menemukan sebuah foto yang disimpan di bingkai berwarna cokelat bergambar _teddy bear,_ foto keluarga yang diambil mungkin enam tahun yang lalu. Hanna terdiam menatap foto tersebut, itu foto keluarga mereka ketika masih utuh dan belum ada masalah.

Selama ini Tiffany tidak pernah memperkenankan Hanna dan Jisoo menyimpan foto keluarga mereka, karena Tiffany ingin anak-anaknya melupakan sosok laki-laki tak bertanggungjawab yang meninggalkan mereka. Apalagi Tiffany mengirim Jisoo dan Hanna ketika masa-masa perceraian dengan Nichkhun ke rumah Yunho, otomatis mereka tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah mereka. Dan tidak tahu pula hubungan Tiffany dengan keluarga Taehyun.

Yang Hanna ingat juga, Jisoo sendiri, kakaknya itu membenci Nichkhun karena menyakiti ibunya dan tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama ayahnya itu. Apalagi setelah ibunya berhasil menjadi wanita karir yang cukup sukses. Tapi ternyata Jisoo masih menganggap keluarganya utuh dengan Nichkhun sebagai ayahnya.

"Kim Hanna apa yang kau lihat?!" Jisoo langsung mengambil paksa bingkai foto yang ada di genggaman Hanna dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam laci lalu mengunci laci tersebut. "_Eonnie,_ jujur padaku, kau masih mengharapkan pria itu sebagai ayahmu bukan? _Eonnie_ tidak membencinya bukan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Itu hanya karena ada kita bertiga dalam foto itu, dan lain kali jangan menyentuh barangku tanpa izin!"

"Kau bohong _eonnie._"

"Hanna!" bentak Jisoo, "Akui saja _eonnie _kau juga merindukan dia kan? Kau tidak ingin kan hidup hanya bertiga dengan _eomma?_ Aku juga _eonnie,_ aku juga ingin bertemu dengan dia apalagi ketika melihat _eomma_ bertahan sendirian menghidupi kita dan memperjuangkan karirnya dengan cara apapun."

"Tidak, bagiku ayahku sudah meninggal. Ayah kita sudah meninggal Hanna, kita hanya punya ibu." jawab Jisoo dingin, Hanna menghela nafas kesal. "Tidak, kau merindukannya kau kira aku tidak tahu _eonnie?_ Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, karena aku juga merasakan yang sama."

"Hanna!" bentak Jisoo lagi, membuat Tiffany yang mendengar keributan dari luar kamar putri sulungnya itu memutuskan masuk. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Tiffany bingung, Jisoo buru-buru menggeleng dan mengancam Hanna dengan isyarat mata agar tidak membicarakan soal ayah mereka di depan Tiffany.

Tiffany hanya tersenyum lega ketika tahu kalau Jisoo dan Hanna tidak bertengkar, wanita itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Hanna yang duduk di sofa Jisoo. Sementara Jisoo memilih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_. "Kalian besok bisa datang ke agensi Mino dan Bobby, jalani saja masa _trainee_nya."

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Hanna pura-pura tertarik, _well_ sebenarnya ia benar-benar tertarik, hanya saja mengingat Mino selalu bersama Taehyun membuatnya kesal juga. "Tapi _eomma_, apa tidak apa-apa kita mengganggu mereka terus?" tanya Hanna sedikit khawatir.

"Mengganggu? Nam Taehyun lah pengganggunya, lagipula _eomma_ dan Sandara-ssi sudah menjalin kerjasama jadi mereka tidak bisa jauh dari kita. Jangan khawatir, _eomma_ akan mengurus semuanya dan memastikan Nam Taehyun segera menghilang dari pandangan kita." Tiffany menHayigai kecil, "Tapi _eomma_, _eomma_ tidak berencana melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang _eomma_ lakukan pada Park Bom-ssi bukan?" Jisoo bertanya khawatir, Taehyun memang mengganggu tapi tidak semengganggu itu sampai harus dilenyapkan nyawanya.

Tiffany berdiri dan memandang Jisoo dan Hanna bergantian, "Itu bergantung dari bagaimana ke depannya nanti. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian,"

. . .

Mino melirik Taehyun yang mendadak jadi pendiam sepulang dari _cafe,_ namun Mino memilih tidak bertanya dan membiarkan Taehyun yang bercerita atas kemauannya sendiri. Mino memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi, lalu keluar bersama dengan Taehyun.

Taehyun memilih berjalan di belakang Mino hingga memasuki ruang tamu, Mino mendapati Sandara sedang menonton televisi dengan setumpuk katalog di sampingnya dan secangkir teh hijau yang menemani. "_Eomma,_" sapa Mino, ia baru saja bertemu ibunya setelah berhari-hari.

Dara menoleh dan menatap Mino, "Baru pulang? Kenapa sore sekali _eo?_" tanya Dara bingung, Mino tersenyum kecil. "Baru saja bertemu dengan Bobby dan Seungyoon_,_" Dara mengangguk dan Mino langsung duduk di depan ibunya. Ia melirik ke sekeliling.

"_Hyung_ dan _appa_mu sedang keluar, tidak tahu mencari apa." Jawab Dara seolah bisa membaca pikiran Mino, "Taehyun-ah, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Dara bingung, Taehyun menggeleng. "_Eomma_, aku ke kamar dulu. Mau—mau mandi hehe." Gadis itu pun membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar.

Dara menatap Mino curiga, "Kalian bertengkar lagi? Seunghoon bilang kalian saling menyukai sekarang?" Mino menggeleng, "Tidak _eomma,_ aku juga tidak tahu Taehyun kenapa. Tadi kami berpisah, Taehyun di _cafe_ dan aku ke agensi, saat kujemput dia jadi sediam patung. Ngomong-ngomong _hyung_ kebiasaan menceritakan segalanya tentangku." Kesal Mino.

"Oh, mungkin ada masalah. Awas saja kalau kalian masih bertengkar lagi," ancam Dara. Mino mengangguk dan berdiri, berniat menyusul ke kamar namun suara bel menahannya. "Aku akan membukakan pintu,"

Namun baru saja Mino sampai ke pintu, Soyou sudah mendahului. Perempuan yang telah bekerja di keluarga Mino selama bertahun-tahun itu membukakan pintu dan sedikit terkejut mendapati siapa tamu yang datang. "Sandara-ssi ada?" tanya wanita –tamu- tersebut, Soyou tidak membalas apa-apa karena masih dilanja terkejut namun mempersilahkan wanita tersebut masuk.

Mino menahan langkah wanita tersebut, "Sedang apa anda disini Tiffany-ssi?" tanya Mino penuh penekanan, Sandara menoleh menatap ke arah pintu. "Mino, biarkan Tiffany masuk. _Eomma_ yang menyuruhnya datang," Mino terdiam, Tiffany tersenyum –lebih mirip seringaian- dan melangkah dengan santai.

Sandara berdiri sambil membawa katalog-katalog _brand fashion_ miliknya, "Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku saja Tiffany." Tiffany mengangguk dan mengikuti Sandara, "_Eomma!_" panggil Mino, Dara hanya menoleh pada Mino. "Temani Taehyun, dan berbaikanlah dengannya." Perintah Dara.

"Aish _eomma,_ apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang?" gumam Mino kesal.

**TBC**

**Sorry for long update T_T pasti mengecewakan ya? T_T oiya makasih udah ngucapin happy birthday buat aku and finally aku selesai unas hehe, doain hasilnya bagus. Cuma aku agak ragu Kimia :( semoga 5,5 buat masuk kuliahnya itu kalau di rata-rata. /kok curhat/ wkwk.  
ini kayanya end di chapt 7/8 deh aku usahain chapt kedepan banyak moment namsongnya :3  
oiya pleaseee ayo kenalan di twitter/line/ig/askfm: athiya064 ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Nam Taehyun, Song Mino, Kang Seungyoon, Nam Seunghyun  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Yaoi, Fantasy, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **6416  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Cklek!

Taehyun yang baru saja mengeringkan rambutnya menoleh menatap Mino yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. "_Musun iriya?_" tanya Taehyun bingung, Mino menggeleng dan duduk di tempat tidur Taehyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran _eomma._"

"_Jinjja?_ Ada apa?"

"Di bawah ada Tiffany-ssi, aku tidak tahu tapi _eomma_ sepertinya melanjutkan hubungan kerjasama antara mereka. Bahkan mereka berbicara secara rahasia," Taehyun menatap Mino bingung, "Benarkah?" Mino mengangguk. "Ah _keundae,_ kenapa kau diam sekali? Kau tidak sedang marah padaku bukan?"

"_Anni, anniyo._ Memang kenapa kau mengira aku marah padamu?" Taehyun balik bertanya, "_Molla,_ hanya saja kau mendadak diam tadi. Kau kan begitu kalau sedang ada masalah, ada apa?"

Taehyun nampak berpikir, ia sedang bimbang untuk berbicara dengan Mino mengenai Seungyoon atau tidak. Hingga Taehyun memutuskan untuk diam saja, mungkin Mino lebih baik tidak tahu agar hubungan antara mereka tidak bertambah aneh. "Kau keluarlah, aku mau tidur."

"Tidur? Jam segini?" Taehyun mengangguk. "Aku lelah, nanti malam aku harus belajar lagi. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!" usir Taehyun, Mino menatap Taehyun tak mengerti. "Aku yakin seratus persen pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apa kau PMS? Sudah sebulan lebih kau tinggal di rumahku? Apa kau sedang dalam periodemu? Apa kau butuh pemba—"

"_ANNIO!_ Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya hal seperti itu pada _yeoja?!_ Kalaupun aku sedang datang bulan aku pasti punya persediaan sendiri, sekarang pergilah! _Na ga!_" Taehyun menarik Mino dan mendorong laki-laki itu keluar, lalu mengunci kamarnya.

Tokk.. tokk..

Mino mengetuk dari luar pintu, namun Taehyun nampak tak memperdulikan. "Ya! Nam Taehyun!" teriak Mino dari luar. "AKU TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!" balas Taehyun, Mino menatap pintu kamar Taehyun sambil mengernyit.

"_Mwoya i yeojaneun..(what's with this girl)_" gerutu Mino sebelum memutuskan benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Taehyun. Namun sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya, Mino melihat ke arah ruang tamu dari atas. Ibunya sedang mengantar Tiffany sampai ke pintu. Mino buru-buru menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah Sandara.

Begitu mobil Tiffany meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka, Mino melangkah mendekati Sandara yang belum berhenti memandang keluar. Mino menepuk pundak ibunya. "_Eomma._" Panggil Mino pelan.

"_O-Omo! Kkamjakkiya!_" gerutu Sandara, Mino hanya menampilkan senyum tipis. Lalu mengikuti Sandara lagi hingga ibunya itu hampir memasuki kamarnya, "Kenapa? Kau mau tidur dengan _eomma_ juga?" tanya Sandara. "_Eomma _kira aku masih sekolah dasar apa, tidak aku hanya mau tanya ada apa antara kalian berdua? Apa _eomma_ dan Tiffany-ssi benar-benar hanya menjalin hubungan kerjasama? Apa _eomma_ tidak memikirkan perasaan Taehyun? Perasaan Seungyoon?"

Sandara terkekeh kecil, "Mino-ya ini hanya urusan bisnis. Lagipula, ada banyak hal yang _eomma_ tahu lebih baik daripada kau tahu." Jawab Sandara misterius, lalu membiarkan Mino berdiri dengan penuh kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuklah Seunghoon dan Jiyong, Seunghoon menatap Mino yang berdiri mematung di kamar orangtuanya dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau berdiri di depan kamar _eomma_?" tanya Seunghoon. Mino menggeleng. Seunghoon hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli dan meletakkan barang-barang di atas meja.

"Mino.." Mino menoleh begitu Jiyong memanggilnya, ayahnya itu melangkah mendekat dan memberikan Mino sebuah amplop. "Apa ini _appa_?" tanyanya, Jiyong hanya memberi isyarat agar Mino membukanya sendiri.

Mino membuka amplop itu dan menemukan dua buah tiket lengkap dengan dua buah paspor dan segala urusan akomodasi lain. Cepat-cepat Mino membuka tiket itu dan membaca kalau itu adalah tiket tujuan Rusia. "Eo?" Mino bertanya bingung.

"Kau mau pergi?" kali ini Seunghoon yang bertanya, kakak Mino itu menatap Mino sambil mengunyah pizza di tangannya. "Temui Seunghyun-ssi, lusa ujian kalian sudah selesai bukan?" Mino mengangguk merespon kata-kata ayahnya.

. . .

Taehyun merasa sedikit aneh mengapa hari ini ia tenang-tenang saja, tidak bertemu dengan Hanna maupun Jisoo. Ia bahkan bisa makan dengan tenang sendirian di kantin, akhirnya setelah sekian lama bersekolah di YG Taehyun bisa makan _steak _di kantin sekolah mereka.

Tek!

Taehyun mendongak begitu mendengar suara seseorang meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang sama dengannya, itu Seungyoon. Padahal hari ini Taehyun berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan Seungyoon, ngomong-ngomong buku hitam itu masih ada pada Taehyun.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin aku duduk di sini?"

"A—ah _anniyo oppa,_ hehe.. aku hanya terkejut." Seungyoon pun makan dengan lahap, samar-samar Taehyun mendengar suara lagu dengan irama pelan mengalun melalui radio sekolah mereka. Lagu itu cukup menyenangkan untuk di dengar. "Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Seungyoon ketika melihat Taehyun bergerak mengikuti irama lagu.

"Tidak, hanya lagunya enak. Memang lagu siapa?"

"Itu lagu ciptaan Mino, kau tidak tahu?" Seungyoon bertanya bingung. "_Jinjja?_ Orang seperti dia bisa menciptakan lagu?" Seungyoon tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos Taehyun. "Dia itu jago tahu. Judul lagu ini adalah _Saranghajima_ aku dengar sudah dirilis _online._"

"_Heol daebak,_ dia akan jadi _idol _sepertinya." Komentar Taehyun, ia kemudian meminum _orange juice_nya. "Aku sudah cerita belum kalau _eomma_ku sudah kembali? Dia ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"_Jeongmalyo?_ Ah sayang sekali aku harus ke Rusia minggu ini." Seungyoon menaikkan alisnya, "Menemui ayahmu?" Taehyun mengangguk-angguk. "Jiyongie _aboeji_ bilang _appa_ sudah bisa ditemui. Mungkin _appa_ juga bisa segera pulang, mungkin ia sudah lebih baik karena Jiyongie _aboeji_ menemuinya waktu itu."

Seungyoon mengangguk lagi, kemudian Taehyun memilih mengaduk-aduk _orange juice_nya dengan sedotan. "_Oppa.._ sebenarnya.." gumam Taehyun, Seungyoon menatap Taehyun bingung, namun Taehyun yang memang sedari tadi membawa tasnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas berwarna biru gelap tersebut.

Seungyoon melebarkan matanya begitu Taehyun menyerahkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam, buku yang selama ini dikira Seungyoon sudah menghilang. "B—Bagaimana bisa itu ada padamu?" tanya Seungyoon bingung. "_Oppa_ ingat sewaktu kita bertemu di kedai _tteokbokki_ ketika aku menyelamatkan Haru? Kau meninggalkannya, namun aku lupa mengenai keberadaan buku ini. _Mianhae,_ aku membacanya sedikit kemarin."

"T—Taehyun-ah ini tidak seperti yang kau kira.. aku..." Seungyoon terbata-bata berusaha menjelasan.

"_Gwaenchana,_ aku tahu bagaimana perasaan _oppa,_ aku berterimakasih karena kau mengagumiku diam-diam, tapi aku juga minta maaf karena aku tidak mengetahuinya, _mianhae._" Taehyun menundukkan kepalanya, keduanya tidak berbicara lagi. Sampai Seungyoon menggenggam punggung tangan Taehyun.

Taehyun mendongak menatap Seungyoon yang kini malah tersenyum, "Ini bukan salahmu, setidaknya aku lega kau mengetahui perasaanku. Orang pernah bilang, tahapan tertinggi dalam cinta adalah merelakan orang yang kita cintai bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Aku percaya itu, aku senang melihatmu bahagia dengan Mino,"

"_Oppa.._"

"Aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya, dan dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Karena kalau Mino menyakitimu, aku tidak akan merelakanmu bersamanya lagi. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, kita tidak akan tahu kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Kalaupun aku datang lebih dulu di kehidupanmu itu juga tidak akan menjamin kita akan bersama, _gwaenchana,_ yang penting sampai sekarang kita masih teman bukan? _Gumawo _Taehyun-ah,"

"_Anni,_ aku yang berterimakasih _oppa._ Kau benar-benar orang yang baik, aku harap suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku yang lebih pantas menerima cintamu." Seungyoon tersenyum, "_Arasseo._ Tapi kau tetap _hoobae_ favoritku,"

Keduanya tertawa bersama kemudian.

Seungyoon tidak menyangka bahwa ia tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun, maupun rasa menyesal yang ia kira akan ia rasakan. Yang ia rasakan justru bahagia, melihat senyuman di wajah gadis yang ia cintai sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

. . .

Taehyun mencium bunga di pangkuannya, membuat Mino yang menyetir mobil menatap Taehyun dengan senyuman. "Kau cantik sekali, bunga itu kalah cantik." Puji Mino, membuat pipi Taehyun merona tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku masih tidak terbiasa mendengar kau memujiku."

"Itu bukan pujian, itu kenyataan."

"Aaack, _hajima._ Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy,_ tanganku gatal seketika." Mino terkekeh, tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Taehyun, menelusuri rambut cokelat panjang gadis itu. "Kau tidak akan menangis bukan?" tanya Mino, ia benar-benar serius.

Taehyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, aku sedang dalam suasana emosional saat ini. Tergantung bagaimana situasinya nanti. Lagipula.. lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Gumam Taehyun dengan nada sedih, ia menyesal, harusnya ia menyempatkan waktu.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau tidak akan menahannya, kau harus mengeluarkan segalanya hari ini. Segalanya, kemudian berjanji padaku kalau besok kau harus berjalan dengan tegak dan percaya diri."

"_Arasseo._"

Mino kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pemakaman umum, ya, keduanya sedang mengunjungi makam ibu Taehyun, Park Bom. Taehyun ingin mengunjungi ibunya dulu sebelum pergi ke Rusia.

Mino menggenggam telapak tangan Taehyun dan berjalan, Taehyun menunjukkan dimana lokasi makam ibunya, Taehyun kemudian berjongkok dan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh meninggi akibat lama tak dicabut.

"_Eomma, olaenmaniya._ _Jaljinaeni? _Apa _eomma_ baik-baik saja disana? Maafkan aku _eomma,_ aku baru sempat datang kesini." Taehyun meletakkan bunga yang ia beri di depan nisan ibunya. "_Eomma,_ aku akan menemui _appa._ Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan _appa._"

Air mata mengalir di pipi putih Taehyun, gadis itu terisak pelan. "_Eomma mianhae.._ aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, wanita itu masih hidup dengan tenang saat ini, _eomma_ pasti kecewa? Atau _eomma_ malah bahagia? Aku ingin membunuh wanita itu seperti bagaimana dia membunuh _eomma,_ tapi _eomma_ mengajariku untuk selalu memaafkan kesalahan orang. _Eottokhajji?_ Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya, melihatnya bahagia saja teramat susah bagiku."

"Aku harap, dia akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal _eomma._ Aku hanya ingin hal itu, tapi _eomma_ tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal diluar batas wajar kok hehe." Taehyun menatap makam yang tentu saja tidak bisa membalas segala ucapannya, namun entah mengapa Taehyun merasa _eomma_nya ada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa ketika musim dingin _eomma_ kedinginan? Apa ketika hujan _eomma_ baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan musim panas? Aku benar-benar aneh ya _eomma,_ aku yakin Tuhan sudah memberi tempat yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi aku masih merindukan _eomma,_ aku masih berharap _eomma_ ada disini bersamaku, bersama _appa._"

"Tapi mungkin _eomma_ saat ini berada di tempat yang lebih baik daripada dunia ini. Sampai jumpa _eomma,_ aku akan menyampaikan salammu pada _appa._" Taehyun mengusap nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya tersebut. "_Eomonim,_ aku Mino. Sebulan ini Taehyun tinggal bersama kami, apa _eomonim _tahu? _Eomonim _kami sedang berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki segalanya, _jeokkuman gidaryo!_"

Taehyun tersenyum kecil, "_Eomonim, _bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan seseorang sebaik gadis di sampingku ini? Dia punya banyak kekurangan, tapi kelebihannya lebih banyak lagi. Dia memang cerewet dan selalu marah-marah, tapi dia juga pintar, kuat dan lembut. _Eottokhae? _Aku mencintainya, apa _eomonim _mengizinkan aku? Tolong restui kami _eomonim_ hehehe."

"Ya..." kesal Taehyun, "Lihat _eomonim,_ dia sudah mulai marah-marah. Haha, aku bercanda, kami saling mencintai kok _eomonim._ Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, kami tidak boleh ketinggalan pesawat. Semoga _eomonim_ ada di tempat yang baik, selamat tinggal." Mino berdiri, kemudian membantu Taehyun berdiri, sepertinya Taehyun belum rela meninggalkan makam ibunya.

"_Gwaenchana, _kita bisa kesini lain waktu." Mino mengusap bahu Taehyun dari belakang, Taehyun mengangguk dan berbalik, namun ketika ia berbalik ia malah berhadapan dengan dada Mino dan lengan lelaki itu yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Menangislah, setelah keluar dari sini kau tidak boleh menangis lagi." Dipeluk dengan erat seperti itu membuat Taehyun mau tak mau membalas pelukan Mino dan menangis sedikit keras. Mino mengelus-elus punggung Taehyun menenangkan. "_Eomma bogoshippeo, eottokhae _Mino-ya.. aku merindukannya, aku bahkan berpikir untuk mati saja karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya _eottokhae.._ aku sudah menahannya selama ini, aku berusaha kuat tapi aku tidak bisa." Isak Taehyun.

Mino menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Taehyun, "_Neo halssu isseo(you can do it)_ kalau kau mengakhiri hidupmu saat ini, belum tentu kau akan berada di tempat yang sama dengan ibumu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang mungkin akan kehilanganmu? Aku, _appa_mu,_ appa, eomma,_ Seungyoon_._ Lagipula kau tidak boleh menyerah sebelum orang itu mendapat ganjarannya _arasseo?_ Jadi, aku akan egois. Kau tidak boleh lemah dan kau harus bertahan apapun yang terjadi karena masih ada aku di sampingmu, _arasseo?_"

Taehyun mengangguk lemah, "_Gumawo _Mino-ya, _saranghae.._"

. . .

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Rusia, rencananya hari pertama sampai keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat sekaligus menghilangkan rasa _jet lag,_ baru esoknya mereka berencana mengunjungi Seunghyun di rumah sakit.

Esoknya Mino mengetuk pintu kamar hotel Taehyun, harusnya sudah dari jam delapan tadi mereka berangkat tapi hingga setengah sembilan Taehyun tidak keluar-keluar dari kamarnya. Kaki Mino sampai hampir kesemutan berdiri sekitar tiga puluh menit di depan kamar gadis itu.

"Ya! _Mwohaneun geoya?_ Lama sekali?!" protes Mino, ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu –karena Taehyun memaksa menguncinya- lima menit kemudian pintu itu baru terbuka, dan Taehyun keluar dengan _dress_ santai berwarna hitam selutut, dan sebuah bandana di rambutnya. Cantik sih, tapi masa berdandan seperti ini membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam –Mino sudah menyuruh Taehyun bersiap dari pukul setengah delapan- mungkin 2NE1 saja kalah, pikir Mino ngawur.

"_Mian._" Ucap Taehyun pendek. "_Yeoja—_apa semua _yeoja_ butuh waktu lama untuk berdandan?" tanya Mino, ia jadi teringat ibunya yang kadang-kadang membutuhkan waktu sama lamanya dengan Taehyun, padahal ibunya itu hanya membubuhkan _make up_ tipis, lama memikirkan konsep katanya.

"Aku harus menenangkan diri dulu, inikan hari pertamaku bertemu _appa!" _gerutu Taehyun, Mino mengangkat bahu dan langsung memeluk pinggang Taehyun dan mengajak gadis itu ke _parking area_ hotel. "Ya, lepaskan tanganmu." Taehyun mendelik begitu tahu tangan Mino dengan santainya melingkar di pinggangnya.

Mino menatap Taehyun kesal, "_Wae? _Aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanya Mino setengah merajuk, "Bukan begitu, _appa_ku itu orangnya keras, kalau dia tahu anak perempuannya berpelukan dengan laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal, maka itu bisa jadi bencana." Mino terkekeh, "Aku tidak takut dengan _appa_mu, kau lihat saja aku pasti bisa memenangkan hati Seunghyun-ssi."

Taehyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, ia yakin Mino pasti akan bertekuk lutut kalau berhadapan dengan _appa_nya. Sepanjang perjalanan Taehyun memandang ke arah luar jendela, "Ah _yeppeuda.._" Taehyun menatap jalanan yang masih saja dipenuhi bunga-bunga meski sudah di penghujung musim semi.

"Ya Taehyun-ah, kau tahu kita sudah seperti akan mengunjungi rumah duka, berpakaian serba hitam." Gumam Mino memecah kesunyian, Taehyun melirik, jujur saja ia tadi terlalu gugup memikirkan akan bertemu ayahnya sampai tidak memperhatikan Mino. Mino mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi mantel berwarna hitam dengan celana yang senada, rambut Mino yang biasanya diatur keatas kali ini poninya dibiarkan menutupi dahinya.

"Ya _neo meoshitda.(you look so cool)_"

"_Geuraeyo? Jalsaenggin?(handsome right?_)" tanya Mino dengan senyum lebar, "_Annio._" Jawab Taehyun cepat, membuat senyum Mino seketika luntur. "Mulutmu benar-benar, apa tidak bisa memujiku? Memangnya aku tidak berarti apa bagimu?" gerutu Mino.

Taehyun tertawa kecil, kemudian lagi-lagi memegang lengan Mino yang tidak digunakan menyetir. "Kau—bagiku kau itu anugerah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku? _Aigoo_ bicara apa aku ini, aku tidak biasanya mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy,_ lupakan!" Taehyun langsung menggeleng-geleng menyadari ucapannya sendiri.

Mendengar itu Mino hanya mengulum senyum, ia sendiri tidak sadar tiba-tiba rumah sakit itu sudah cukup dekat. Ketika keduanya sampai Mino membukakan pintu untuk Taehyun. Mereka segera berjalan menuju ruangan Seunghyun.

"Ah hftt... rileks Taehyun, rileks."

"Kau ini mau bertemu _appa_mu kenapa takut sekali?"

"Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau _aboeji_ku bukan orang yang mudah untuk dihadapi, ya kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu baik-baik atau jangan berharap kita bisa bersatu selamanya."

"_Arasseo._"

Taehyun mengetuk pintu, dan masuk setelah ketukan ketiga. Keduanya disambut oleh seseorang yang sedang membaca buku dengan televisi yang setia menyala di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap Taehyun terkejut. "T—Taehyun?" Seunghyun langsung meletakkan bukunya, dan melangkah mendekati Taehyun.

Lelaki tinggi itu lama terdiam di depan Taehyun, Mino menatap Seunghyun waspada takut-takut mungkin Seunghyun akan histeris. Mungkin saja Seunghyun masih belum siap untuk bertemu Taehyun langsung secepat ini.

Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk ayahnya itu, "_Appa.._ lama tidak bertemu. _Appa_ kenapa pergi?" Seunghyun hanya diam ia berpikir keras namun akhirnya lelaki itu memilih mengatasi perasaannya dan balas memeluk Taehyun, "_Mianhae, appa—appa _tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu. Maafkan _appa_ Taehyun-ah,"

"_Gwaenchana,_ yang penting aku bisa bertemu _appa_ lagi. Apa selama ini _appa_ baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak segera pulang?" Seunghyun menggeleng, "Entah, aku rasa aku bisa pulang secepatnya bukan? Lihat aku baik-baik saja saat bertemu denganmu?"

Taehyun mengangguk, lalu mengajak Seunghyun dan Mino duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Seunghyun. "_Ne, appa_ pasti sudah sembuh. Sebelum kesini, aku menemui _eomma_ dulu." Rahang Seunghyun menegas mendengar Taehyun mengucap kata ibu, namun Taehyun menggapai telapak tangan Seunghyun dan menggenggamnya berusaha menenangkan ayahnya itu.

"Aku rasa, _eomma_ pasti jauh lebih senang kalau kita berdua ada di Korea. Benar kan _appa?_"

"Mungkin kau benar, _eomma_ tidak ingin kita terpisah." Jawab Seunghyun pelan. "Oleh karena itu, aku dan Mino akan mengusahakan agar _appa_ bisa pulang secepatnya. Paman Jiyong juga pasti akan membantu, oh iya ngomong-ngomong ini Mino anak Jiyong _ahjussi_,"

Seunghyun menatap Mino dengan tatapan tajamnya, "_Annyeonghasseyo aboeji,_ Mino _imnida._" Mino mengulurkan tangannya namun Seunghyun hanya menatap tangan Mino. "_Appa,_ kenapa diam saja?"

"Dia anak yang menyukaimu? Yang selama ini dibahas Jiyong?"

Dan Mino berakhir diinterogasi berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh Seunghyun.

. . .

"Ini minumlah," Mino menatap Taehyun yang menyodorkan sekaleng kopi instan padanya, tanpa berpikir Mino langsung meraihnya dan meminum kopi tersebut hingga tinggal separuh. Seunghyun benar-benar membuat Mino patah semangat, rasa percaya dirinya seakan-akan diinjak oleh Seunghyun.

"Wah _jangnan aninde,_"

Taehyun tertawa keras, lalu ikut duduk di samping Mino. "Kau bilang kau bisa menaklukan _appa_? Mana buktinya?" Mino menatap Taehyun, "Aku bisa menaklukannya, lihat _appa_mu setuju denganku bukan?"

Meski dalam kondisi apapun Mino memang tidak mau mengalah, "_Geurae,_ tapi _appa_ setuju sepertinya karena tidak ingin aku terluka." Sindir Taehyun, "Tidak _appa_mu setuju karena aku orang baik-baik. Ayo segera pergi dari rumah sakit ini, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak." Gerutu Mino lantas menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali menatap ekspresi _menboong_ di wajahmu, _kyeopta._"

"Ya diam!"

"Ah _keundae,_ pihak rumah sakit bilang apa?" tanya Taehyun penasaran, "_Appa_mu bisa kembali ke Korea tiga hari lagi. Aku harap aku akan sibuk waktu itu," Mino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya _wae?_ Anggap dia ayahmu juga sebagaimana aku menganggap Jiyong _ahjussi _ayahku."

Mino menggeleng, "Mudah bagimu menganggap _appa_ku sebagai _appa_mu, tapi susah bagiku menganggap _appa_mu sebagai _appa_ku. Aku heran, kau begini tapi ternyata kau punya _appa_ yang sangat tinggi. Aku tahu akhirnya dari mana semua sifatmu berasal,"

"Yak Song Minho kalau kau berkata buruk tentang _appa_ku kau harus siap-siap mati di tanganku!" Mino langsung terdiam, mereka berjalan hingga mobil. "Lebih baik kita pergi bermain saja, aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku."

Taehyun langsung mengangguk mengiyakan usulan Mino, lalu membantu Mino mencari taman bermain terdekat melalui GPS ponselnya, butuh lima belas menit bagi keduanya untuk sampai di taman bermain. Maskot tokoh _disneyland _langsung menyambut mereka.

"UWAAAHHH!" pekik Taehyun.

"Berisik, kau memalukan."

"Biarkan saja, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini sejak _junior high school_." Mino langsung membeli tiket dan melingkarkan tiket itu di pergelangan tangannya. "Wah, indahnya."

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil? Apa kau selama itu tidak pernah ke taman bermain? Apa kau mau aku membeli balon untukmu?" sindir Mino lagi, keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"_Mian, _aku kan tidak sepertimu, semenjak _eomma_ tidak ada dan _appa_ pergi aku tidak bisa menikmati yang seperti ini." Taehyun menatap ujung sepatunya, lalu berusaha mengunci mulutnya. "Ah _dwaesseo, gwaenchana,_ kau boleh teriak sepuasnya disini. Aku juga sudah lama tidak ke taman bermain,"

Taehyun mengangguk senang, mereka pun berjalan menuju berbagai wahana. "Kau mau naik apa?" tanya Mino, Taehyun menatap kursi-kursi yang dilengkapi dengan tali pengaman dan digerakkan berputar. "Itu," Taehyun menunjuk wahana bernama kursi terbang tersebut.

"_Geurae!"_ Mino langsung menggenggam telapak tangan gadisnya itu lalu mengajaknya mengantri, Taehyun menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Mino lalu tersenyum kecil, diam-diam jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Mereka memilih kursi yang berbeda dan menunggu kursi itu berputar, Mino menatap Taehyun lama. "_Wae?_" tanya Taehyun bingung. "_Annio,_ kenapa kau memakai _dress_ sependek itu? Pasti akan terbuka kalau terkena angin, apa tidak dingin?" tanya Mino khawatir.

Taehyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Ah, _jaemittda! _Belum berputar saja aku sudah senang," Taehyun bergerak-gerak di atas kursi seperti anak kecil, Mino mengeluarkan ponselnya diam-diam dan mengambil foto Taehyun. Tiba-tiba wahana itu bergerak, dan mulai berputar. Bukannya berpegangan, Mino malah merubah mode kameranya menjadi mode video dan merekam ekspresi Taehyun dari samping.

Gadis itu menoleh, dan rambut cokelatnya yang diterpa angin membuatnya jadi sangat cantik. "Song Minho, apa ponselmu tidak jatuh kau pegang terus?" tanya Taehyun, Mino menggeleng. "_Annio,_ lagipula aku bisa bertahan kok meski wahana ini berputar."

"Kau mencuri fotoku ya?"

"Tidak, ini video."

"YAA! Matikan, _aigoo,_ aku pasti jelek sekali saat ini," Taehyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "_Annio, neo yeppeo._ Nam Taehyun _is the most beautiful girl in this world!_" Mino bersorak keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menatapnya. "Ahahah _mwohae,_ kau tidak malu?" akhirnya Taehyun hanya tertawa saja.

Setelah wahana itu berakhir, keduanya langsung menuju ke wahana _roller coaster,_ Taehyun menatap wahana _thrilling_ yang saat ini sedang berputar-putar itu dengan takjub. "Kau tak takut?" tanya Mino khawatir, Taehyun menggeleng kuat. "Sedikit, aku rasa aku tidak bisa naik itu.." gumam Taehyun, "Kau tidak takut?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak!" Mino berkilah, memang ia tidak takut pada _roller coaster._ "_Geurae? _Keren," ketika antrian itu dipersilahkan masuk, Taehyun dan Mino langsung memilih tempat duduk nomor tiga dari depan. "_Keokjeongma,_ lihat alat ini aman kok!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba." Taehyun tersenyum kecil, Mino menatap Taehyun dengan tatapan lembut, akhirnya setelah beberapa hari ia bisa melihat Taehyun sebahagia hari ini. Kereta _roller coaster_ mulai bergerak pelan menuju lintasan yang menanjak, Taehyun memeluk _seatbelt_nya erat, berusaha menguatkan diri. "_Sohn(hand)?_" Mino mengulurkan telapak tangannya, "Hm?" tanya Taehyun bingung. "Pegang tanganku," perintah Mino lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Taehyun.

"Ini akan berhenti sejenak di puncak, saat berhenti coba lupakan semua perasaan yang membebanimu. Dan nikmati segalanya ketika _roller coaster _ini melaju turun, _arasseo?_" Taehyun mengangguk. Benar saja, kereta itu berhenti sejenak di puncak. Taehyun memejamkan matanya, "Song Minho _saranghae!_" teriaknya keras.

"Nam Taehyun _nado saranghae!_" balas Mino, lalu _roller coaster _itu melaju dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar Mino dan Taehyun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

.

Setelah permainan _roller coaster_ itu berakhir, Taehyun dan Mino lantas berjalan keluar dari arena dan kembali mencari wahana lain. "Kau tahu, Seunghoon _hyung_ tidak bisa naik _roller coaster,_ dia pasti akan berubah jadi pucat pasi kalau turun." Cerita Mino, "_Jeongmalyo?_"

Mereka berbincang dengan tangan yang masih setia tertaut satu sama lain, Taehyun merasa nyaman sekali, apalagi tangan Mino yang hangat itu seakan melindunginya dari cuaca yang mendingin.

"Hm, kami pernah memaksanya dan dia berakhir pingsan setelah turun." Taehyun langsung tertawa membayangkan Seungyoon seperti itu, "Apa kau punya wahana yang tidak bisa kau naiki atau masuki?" tanya Taehyun penasaran, Mino menggeleng. "_Eobseo,_ aku bisa masuk semua wahana."

"Wah, keren." Gumam Taehyun.

"Ah itu! Itu adalah wahana wajib selain _roller coaster,_ ayo masuk!" Mino menunjuk bangunan berbentuk rumah kuno. Taehyun mengernyit namun tangannya terlanjur ditarik Mino.

Taehyun langsung membeku seketika begitu menyadari wahana yang ditunjuk Mino, "Mino-ya, aku rasa ini bukan ide yang baik. Aku.. aku takut.." gumam Taehyun terbata, Mino melirik wajah Taehyun yang berubah pucat. Diam-diam lelaki itu ingin tertawa, ia juga sedikit takut sih, tapi ia rasa mengerjai Taehyun akan lebih menyenangkan.

"_Gwaenchana _kita kan masuk bersama,"

"Tidak ganti wahana saja, naik _roller coaster_ sepuluh kali juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku bosan, ayo masuk!"

Dengan sedikit memaksa Mino merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Taehyun dan mengajak gadis itu masuk, "Mino aku takut!" jerit Taehyun, Mino tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya boneka, lihat?"

"Ya _neo baboya?!_ Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku melihat?! KYAAAA! Apa itu?! _EOMMA!_" jerit Taehyun tak karuan begitu melihat sesuatu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, "Ahahah, _kyeowo._" Taehyun langsung mencubit pinggang Mino, "Aku benci kau dan ide bodohmu ini _omo! Ige mwoyeyo?!_" jerit Taehyun lagi.

Mino mengulum senyum dan memeluk Taehyun lebih erat, biar dia takut, tapi ekspresi imut Taehyun mengalahkan segalanya. "_Kajja,_ jalan lebih cepat. Apa kau mau aku gendong?" Taehyun menggeleng keras, "Tidak—tidak mau, ayo jalan lebih cepat." Mino membimbing Taehyun jalan lebih cepat menuju pintu keluar. "Tutup matamu saja, aku menggenggam tanganmu kan?"

Taehyun mengangguk dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai di luar, Taehyun masih memeluk Mino dengan erat. "Taehyun-ah, kita sudah di luar." Perlahan Taehyun membuka kedua matanya, dan merasa malu beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka berdua. Taehyun langsung bersandar pada sebuah pohon, dan men_deathglare _Mino. "Ya! Aku akan bilang _appa_ agar kau dan aku tidak bisa bersama lagi!"

"_Wae?!_ Kau kan hanya kuajak masuk ke rumah hantu, dan buktinya kau masih keluar dengan selamat, aku melindungimu dengan baik bukan?" Taehyun menggeleng, "Tapi kau hampir membunuhku, dua kali pula! _jukgeollae?_" bentak Taehyun, Mino tertawa kecil. "_Arasseo, mianhae gongjunim._ Apa kau mau _ice cream?_"

Taehyun yang awalnya marah langsung merubah ekspresinya dalam beberapa detik, "_Ice cream? Call!_" Mino pun langsung berlari menuju kedai _ice cream,_ dan menyuruh Taehyun menunggu. Kemudian dia kembali dengan dua buah _ice cream cone_, dengan rasa _vanilla._ "Kau tahu aku suka vanilla?"

"Tidak, tapi aku suka vanilla, apa selera kita sama?" Taehyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku rasa kita bisa menuju ke wahana terakhir. Kali ini kau yang pilih, sebagai permintaan maafku." Taehyun nampak berpikir, "_Ferris wheel?_"

"Ah—aku tahu kau pasti ingin naik wahana yang romantis kan _chagi?_"

"Bukan Mino bodoh, tapi aku mau lihat pemandangan!" Taehyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menuju bianglala, sebuah bianglala dengan cat berwarna ungu berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Taehyun masih setia duduk sambil memakan _ice cream_nya, Mino memilih duduk di samping Taehyun meski ada banyak tempat yang tersisa.

Bianglala melaju perlahan, diiringi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendela bianglala yang terbuka. "_Gumawo._" Taehyun memecah kesunyian.

"Lagi? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali berterimakasih padaku."

"Memang apa lagi yang bisa aku ucapkan?"

"_Saranghae?_" Taehyun langsung menautkan alisnya kesal, "_Geurae, saranghae._" Jawab Taehyun ogah-ogahan. "_Aigoo_ berapa umurmu? Kau sengaja ya?" Taehyun kembali menatap Mino bingung.

"Sengaja apa?"

"Menyisakan _ice cream_ di bibirmu, kau ingin aku mengelapnya?" mata Taehyun melebar, "Tidak! Katakan dimana? Aku akan bersihkan sendiri," Taehyun langsung panik dan menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

Tapi sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut menyentuhnya duluan, itu bibir Mino. Mata gadis itu semakin melebar, hampir saja _ice cream_nya terjatuh. Mino melumat bibir Taehyun dengan lembut sesekali menghisap bibir gadis itu dan membersihkan bekas _ice cream_ yang ada di sana.

Taehyun tanpa sadar menikmati ciuman tersebut, sebelah lengannya memeluk pundak Mino agar lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Sungguh, seperti dalam komik, berciuman di atas bianglala. Taehyun tidak pernah tahu kencan pertamanya akan seromantis ini.

Mino memutuskan ciumannya, namun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Taehyun. "Aku berterimakasih karena _eomma_mu melahirkan seorang gadis sesempurna dirimu,"

"_Musun mariya?_" Taehyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan _cheesy _Mino, "Aku jujur tahu, Nam Taehyun kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, aku sudah memerangkapmu di dalam duniaku. Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan menjamin tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memberimu kenangan seindah bersamaku. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir—"

"Setelah semua ini kau masih bisa cemburu dan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? Kau benar-benar imut Song Minho, lihat aku baik-baik, aku hanya mencintaimu kau tahu itu tuan egois?" Mino tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya, "Itu jawaban yang sangat bagus." Dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka kembali.

Hingga _ice cream _mereka meleleh.

_Seunghyun menatap Mino dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Annyeonghasseyo aboeji, Mino imnida." Mino mengulurkan tangannya namun Seunghyun hanya menatap tangan Mino. "Appa, kenapa diam saja?"_

_"__Dia anak yang menyukaimu? Yang selama ini dibahas Jiyong?"_

_"__Ne, a—aku anak Jiyong."_

_"__Appa, jangan menatap Mino seperti itu, dia tidak salah. Aku dan Mino saling mencintai jadi apa appa—"_

_"__Apa kau bisa berjanji menjaga Taehyun? Apa kau bisa berjanji membahagiakannya?" tanya Seunghyun dingin, Mino menenggak salivanya karena gugup. "Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin aboeji, aku sangat mencintai putri anda."_

_"__Kalau aku menemukan Taehyun terluka sedikit saja, jangan pernah berharap akan ada kesempatan kedua."_

_"__Y—Ye arasseo aboeji, keundae, kesempatan kedua? Apa artinya aku.."_

_"__Pergilah kalian berdua aku butuh istirahat," Seunghyun langsung meraih bukunya kembali, Taehyun mengulum senyum. "Appa gumawo! Saranghae appa! Appa paling baik sedunia! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong." ia langsung mencium pipi ayahnya itu. "Kajja Mino-ya!" dan menarik Mino keluar kamar appanya._

_"__B—Begitu saja?!"_

_"__Yang penting dapat restu!"_

**. . .**

**Tbc**

**Haha aku lagi sakit-_- omooooo kata dokter karena stress haha. Oiya ada yang main rp? Gabung ke DJ_KpopRP yukkkk^^ chapt depan chapt terakhir, gimana chapt ini? Maaf ya aku ga konsen jadi pasti momennya kacau lol XD miannnnn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Nam Taehyun, Song Mino, Kang Seungyoon, Nam (Choi) Seunghyun  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5462  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"_Eomma, _tadi Halu lihat di tv, ada _mulgogi(fish_) _samchun!_"

Hyejeong tersenyum kecil, ia duduk di samping Haru dengan mangkok berisi bubur di tangannya. "Haru, _geu samchun_ punya nama, Daesung _samchun._ Berhenti memanggilnya _mulgogi,_" jelas Hyejeong, Daesung adalah salah satu kerabat Tablo yang bekerja sebagai _entertainer._

"_Eomma,_ _oppa_ tidul?" Haru melirik Seungyoon yang sedang duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan, kakak laki—lakinya itu tampak memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada sambil menyandar ke sandaran sofa. Hyejeong mengangguk, "Hm, _oppa_mu sepertinya kelelahan. Makanya Haru harus cepat sembuh, supaya kita bisa tidur dengan nyaman di rumah."

Hyejeong menebus rasa bersalahnya karena tidak dapat menghubungi keluarganya selama di Edinburgh dengan menggantikan menjaga Haru, sementara Tablo kembali bekerja, lelaki itu tampak lebih semangat karena istrinya sudah pulang dalam keadaan baik—baik saja.

Tok.. tok..

"Sebentar, _eomma _bukakan pintu dulu." Hyejeong bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, wanita itu sedikit mengernyit tumben ada yang berkunjung. Ia membukakan pintu dan menatap terkejut sosok wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya. "_Annyeong._" Sapa wanita itu ramah.

Hyejeong mundur selangkah dan memberi isyarat mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk, "_A—Annyeong,_ maaf aku terkejut sekali melihat tiba-tiba anda datang," wanita itu tersenyum. "_Eonnie _mengapa kau berbicara sangat formal denganku? Aku lebih muda darimu bukan? Aku ingin menjenguk Haru, Hyejeong _eonnie._ Lagipula sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Haru, beri salam pada Sandara _immo._" Haru melambaikan tangannya yang masih terpasang infus pada wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Mino itu. "_Annyeong_ Haru—ya, lihat _immo _bawa apa?" Sandara mengeluarkan sebuah kubus kaca yang didalamnya terdapat ikan kecil serta hiasan seperti yang ada di akuarium lain berupa karang dan batu berwarna-warni.

Haru yang pada dasarnya menyukai ikan langsung menatap semangat pada akuarium itu, "Ini, rawatlah, buka tutupnya saat akan memberi makan _arasseo?_" Haru mengangguk semangat. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau ada Seungyoon disini. Kenapa dia tidur disini?" Sandara menatap Seungyoon prihatin, Hyejeong menghembuskan nafas. "Dia tidak ingin pulang dan ingin menjaga adiknya disini,"

Sandara yang saat ini duduk di samping Hyejeong hanya menepuk—nepuk pundak wanita tersebut, ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hyejeong, namun keduanya merupakan rekan bisnis dulu dan dekat karena anak mereka bersahabat. "Bagaimana selama di Eropa? Apa kau baik—baik saja?"

"Begitulah.. aku yakin kau sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Jiyong—ssi maupun Mino bukan?" Sandara mengangguk, "_Keundae,_ apa benar kau dan Tiffany merupakan rekan kerja yang baik? Dan anak wanita itu juga menjadi _trainee_ di YG?"

Sandara hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Hyejeong sebagaimana ia menanggapi Mino dulu, ia tersenyum misterius. "Ya," Hyejeong mengangguk paham, meski ia kesal namun itu adalah keputusan Sandara selaku CEO juga, tentu saja Sandara berhak memilih dengan siapa ia bekerja. "_Eonnie_ tak perlu khawatir, aku tahu sampai mana batas pekerjaan. Aku juga tahu masalah yang telah ia perbuat,"

"Ah—_Geuraeyo mian_ karena kau pasti menyangka aku berpikir buruk mengenai hubungan kalian," Hyejeong tersenyum canggung, namun Sandara menggeleng. "Oh ya, Sabtu ini ada pesta kecil di rumah kami, mengingat ujian Mino dan Taehyun telah usai. Lagipula Seungyoon dan Seunghoon juga telah selesai bukan? Dan juga untuk menyambut Seunghyun—ssi yang akan pulang esok."

"Benarkah Seunghyun—ssi sudah akan pulang?" Sandara mengangguk. "Tapi _eonnie_ jangan membawa apa-apa, jangan menggunakan pakaian yang mewah juga, ini pesta kecil dan tertutup. Aku harap _eonnie_ bisa mengajak Seungyoon, Tablo _oppa_, dan Haru. Acaranya akan penting," lagi-lagi Sandara memberi kesan misterius, Hyejeong hanya bisa mengangguk, mungkin Sandara memang tahu lebih banyak hal dibanding dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, aku harus ke butik saat ini. Haru _annyeong!_" Haru mengangguk, "_Annyeong immo!_" sapa balita tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan dan tertawa kecil. Sandara bangkit dan memeluk Hyejeong, ia menepuk pundak Hyejeong yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Yang sabar, pasti ada jalan keluar dari segalanya." Bisik Sandara.

Hyejeong menegang, namun tetap mengucap terima kasih. Ia mengantar Sandara sampai depan pintu, lalu kembali masuk kamar Haru dan menemukan Seungyoon telah membuka matanya dengan sempurnya. "Seungyoonie, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Hyejeong bingung, "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur mendengar suara Sandara _immo_ yang misterius, apa yang direncanakannya?"

Hyejeong mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti, "Yang jelas, Sandara—ssi tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada kita. _Appa_ masih memiliki saham di perusahaan mereka, lagipula disana ada Taehyun juga."

"Mino juga tidak akan melakukan hal buruk dan mengkhianatiku, mungkin _immo_ sedang merencanakan hal yang baik dalam arti sedang membantu kita. Kita tunggu saja,"

"_Geurae, _kita tunggu saja."

. . .

Taehyun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, padahal seingat Taehyun ketika orang membuang nafas kesal maka kebahagiaan orang tersebut ikut terbuang juga. Tapi yang di depannya ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Kalau bukan karena perintah _eomma_ Mino, mungkin Taehyun tidak akan pernah mau membangunkan lelaki itu.

"Mino!" panggil Taehyun dengan suara keras, ingin sekali Taehyun menariknya lagi seperti dulu tapi takut Mino akan melakukan yang sama. Dengan iseng Taehyun mengambil _ipod_ Mino, dan mengotak—atik daftar lagu yang ada di dalamnya. Taehyun tertawa jahil, BigBang baru saja _comeback _bukan?

Taehyun memasang _headset_ di kedua telinga Mino dan memutar lagu BangBangBang dengan volume maksimum.

1..

2..

3..

"ARGH!" Mino terlonjak begitu mendengar suara Taeyang di awal lagu, lagu yang berirama nge_beat_ itu jadi sangat menyakitkan di telinganya, lelaki itu melepas _headset_ dan langsung menyingkirkan _ipod_nya. "NAM TAEHYUN!" Taehyun tertawa _evil, _"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membangunkanku dengan cara yang lembut?!"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu berdecak malas, "Tuan Mino yang terhormat, segala cara lembut sudah aku coba tapi kau bergerak saja tidak. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, ini sudah jam sembilan ayo bangun."

Mino kemudian terduduk namun matanya masih terpejam dan rambutnya masih acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, "Aku sudah bangun, sekarang mau apa?!" tanya Mino kesal, wajahnya jadi super jutek. "_Molla, eomma_ bilang kita harus bangun pagi karena beliau menyiapkan sesuatu yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan nanti kita harus jemput _appa_ku,"

Lelaki itu membuka sebelah matanya, lalu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. "Ya! Pesawat _appa_mu datang jam sebelas, sekarang masih jam tujuh yaampun kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Mino mulai protes lagi, "Itu sebabnya, kau tidak lihat aku pakai baju apa?"

Taehyun berkacak pinggang dan Mino mengobservasi pakaian Taehyun, hanya _hoodie_ berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam. "Bajumu tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali, jadi kita mau apa?" mungkin Mino sama sekali tidak peka, Taehyun akhirnya melempar jaket biru kesayangan Mino. "Pakai itu, kita olahraga pagi."

"_MWO?!_"

Sementara itu Jiyong yang sedang asyik dengan kopi dan ponselnya mengernyit mendengar suara berisik dari kamar anak bungsunya, pria yang sedang asyik menonton acara musik bersama Seunghoon itu melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Seunghoon. "Mereka selalu seperti itu kalau di rumah?" Seunghoon mengangguk sambil tetap fokus pada _re-run_ acara _survival _antar _rapper_ bernama _Show Me the Money_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyun berhasil menarik Mino turun dari tangga, dan Seunghoon langsung kehilangan fokus sepenuhnya pada acara favoritnya. "Y—Ya! _Neo eoddiga? _Sepagi ini?!" tanya Seunghoon kaget, biasanya Mino hanya akan bergelung di kasur di hari libur, atau menghabiskan hari dengan mengurung diri di agensi dan melahirkan lagu-lagu hasil karyanya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang.. Song Minho berdiri di hadapannya dengan baju olahraga, itu sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan. "Tanya saja pada anak sialan ini, hari liburku." Mino menunjuk Taehyun dengan kakinya, sementara Taehyun hampir menendang tulang kering Mino atas aksi kurang ajarnya itu.

Jiyong lantas tertawa cukup keras, "Sepertinya tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali bila Taehyun benar-benar menjadi menantuku, sempurna. Kau tahu, _eomma_ bahkan Soyou saja sudah kewalahan bila menghadapi Mino, tapi kau malah berhasil membawanya turun di hari libur. Memang kalian mau kemana?"

"_Appa!_" protes Mino, "_Shikkeureo, _ah.. itu kita mau olahraga, lari pagi, benar kan Minomino?"

Soyou yang kebetulan lewat lantas berjalan sambil membuka mulutnya, "_D-Daebak._" Taehyun tersenyum tanpa dosa dan membawa Mino keluar setelah mengucap salam perpisahan, kali ini giliran Seunghoon yang terbahak-bahak. "Wah, Nam Taehyun _jjangiya!_"

Kedua anak itu akhirnya berjalan memutari komplek dengan wajah Mino yang masih sepenuhnya ditekuk, "Aku kan tidak menghukummu jadi jangan cemberut begitu," Mino membuka _snapback_nya dan memakaikannya dengan paksa di kepala Taehyun. "Aku tidak suka hari liburku diganggu, alis aneh!"

Kemudian Mino berlari kencang meninggalkan Taehyun, sementara Taehyun bersusah payah mengejar lelaki itu. Sampai kemudian Mino berhenti dan membiarkan Taehyun menyusulnya, "Mino! Kau benar-benar!" pekik Taehyun sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Mino tersenyum mengejek. "Hei, mau kuberikan penawaran menarik?"

"Apa? Aku mulai curiga.."

"Hm, aku tidak yakin sih karena sepertinya kau berat.."

"YA!"

"Mau kugendong?"

Rahang Taehyun hampir jatuh dari tempatnya semula, 'M—Mino menawarkan apa?!' batinnya terkejut, Taehyun masih belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi sampai Mino berjongkok di depannya. "Cepat! Nanti aku turunkan di _cafe_ depan, kita beli _ice cream, _panas!"

"Kau—tidak serius kan?"

Mino menoleh dan mendongak menatap Taehyun, "Tawaran ini Cuma sekali saja, mau atau tidak? Eh, aku memaksa jadi harus mau." Taehyun melayangkan telapak tangannya ke puncak kepala Mino, "Aku malu!" jawab Taehyun sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona di wajahnya. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak punya pilihan nona Nam,"

Tapi karena Mino mulai memaksa dengan nada yang mirip dengan merengek dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak, akhirnya Taehyun pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mino. Mino meletakkan tangannya di bawah paha Taehyun dan mulai berdiri. "Astaga, aku malu sekali.." gumam Taehyun.

Mino tersenyum dan mulai berjalan, "Kau berat. Mungkin otot bisepku akan terbentuk setelah ini," Taehyun langsung menjewer telinga Mino, "Awas kau! Kau bau! Belum mandi ya?" Mino terkekeh, "_Well, _siapa yang memaksaku segera bangun pagi ini? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, berada sedekat ini aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau aku menyukai aroma bayi dari badanmu, kau sering pakai bedak bayi?"

Taehyun mengangguk, "Kebiasaan. Sudah turunkan aku, aku minta maaf lain kali tidak akan memaksamu keluar lagi." Namun Mino menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan memaksamu kalau lain kali kau tidak mengajakku. Sepertinya aku terlalu sering berada di dalam ruangan, baik di rumah, sekolah, maupun agensi. Aku seharusnya lebih sering keluar sebelum debut,"

"Kau benar-benar akan debut?"

"Tentu saja, tapi tenang, bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan mengurangi waktu bersamamu."

"Gombal." Cetus Taehyun, tapi Mino tidak marah. Ia sudah biasa, lagipula tipe hubungan mereka bukan saling bertukar kata-kata _cheesy,_ mereka sudah terbiasa saling ejek dari awal. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, _eomma_ mengundang banyak orang ke rumah hari ini, tapi bukan pesta. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, kau tahu?"

Taehyun menggeleng, "Tidak, _appa_ juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya _eomma_ punya rencana, dia lebih tahu daripada kita. Jadi aku akan diam saja," Mino mengangguk menyetujui, hingga akhirnya tanpa terasa mereka sampai di kedai _ice cream_ itu.

Mereka memesan rasa vanilla dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada, "Seungyoon bilang dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah, lebih baik kita bergegas dan menjemput _appa_mu." Taehyun mengangguk lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan _ice cream_ miliknya. Mino berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, sebelum Taehyun menahan lengannya.

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, Taehyun menatap sekeliling dan tampak ragu berulang kali, padahal _cafe_ itu cukup sepi hanya ada mereka berdua dan wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun yang asyik dengan laptopnya di ujung ruangan. Tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung melepaskan tangan Mino, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dan menarik Mino cepat. "Y—Ya.. kau tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya di rumah karena banyak orang, tapi meski aku menyebalkan hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Dan Mino hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu Taehyun menarik kerah jaketnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut, lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu terkejut karena baru sekali ini Taehyun yang menciumnya lebih dahulu. Namun Mino akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan memeluk pinggang Taehyun erat. Ciuman itu cukup lembut hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja, tapi entah kenapa jantung keduanya seakan-akan berpacu lebih cepat.

Taehyun membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan, ia menjauhkan wajahnya yang sekarang benar-benar memerah. "A—Ayo pulang!" Mino tersenyum lebar, "Eyyy, gadisku sudah tidak polos lagi. Ternyata kau lebih suka di tempat umum ya?" goda Mino sambil mencolek pipi Taehyun.

"BUKAN BEGITU! AISH LUPAKAN!"

Tapi Mino berjanji tidak pernah melupakannya, jadi ia memilih diam lalu menggandeng lengan Taehyun dan berjalan ke rumah.

. . .

Tiffany menatap bingung rumah Sandara, rumah itu tampak berbeda dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Mungkin sedikit lebih ramai? Dan ada beberapa koper yang masih diletakkan di dekat pintu. Soyou yang membukakan pintu hanya menunduk memberi hormat sekilas, pelayan itu memberi pesan agar Tiffany langsung menuju ruang kerja Sandara langsung.

Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa dari arah halaman belakang tapi Tiffany tampak tidak ingin tahu, ia mencengkram map di tangannya erat-erat. Perjuangannya sudah sejauh ini, dan hanya keluarga Sandara yang akan membuat bisnisnya melejit naik. Tiffany berbalik dan menuju ruangan Sandara sampai ia melihat ada lelaki tinggi sedang bercengkrama dengan Taehyun di ruang tv.

Hampir Tiffany menjerit begitu mengenali lelaki tersebut, itu Seunghyun! Bukankah lelaki itu selama ini menghilang? Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat bersama dengan anaknya? "Oh, Tiffany-ssi. Anda sudah ditunggu _eomma_ di ruangannya," Tiffany tersadar begitu melihat Jinwoo berdiri di depannya, calon menantu Sandara dan Jiyong. Tiffany tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Y—Ya, aku akan segera kesana."

"Mau minum apa? Mau aku ambilkan? Nanti aku akan minta tolong pada Soyou-ssi,"

"Tidak perlu, ah maksudku nanti saja.." Jinwoo mengernyit menyadari nada suara Tiffany yang terdengar ganjil. "Baiklah," Jinwoo pun melangkah dan meninggalkan Tiffany seorang diri. Tiffany menguatkan dirinya, dan perlahan membuka pintu ruang kerja Sandara.

Sandara duduk di kursinya, suara musik terdengar pelan dari _speaker_ yang ada di meja kerjanya. Wanita cantik itu menyapa Tiffany dengan senyum ramah sambil mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. "Anda terlihat gembira sekali Sandara—ssi, ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin karena semalam Jinwoo datang dan menginap, rumah ini jadi ramai. Anda sendiri terlihat tegang, ada apa Tiffany—ssi?" tanya Sandara dengan wajah tenang, Tiffany menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya.. hanya.. um, benarkah lelaki yang dibawah adalah Seunghyun—ssi?" Tiffany bertanya hati-hati.

Sandara menatap Tiffany curiga, "Ya, benar, Seunghyun ayah Taehyun dia baru diizinkan pulang ke Korea kemarin. Jiyongie kan mengangkat Taehyun sebagai anak karena ia sahabat baik Seunghyun, apa anda mengenal Seunghyun—ssi?"

Tiffany langsung menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan map berwarna merah yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Dan menyerahkan map tersebut kepada Sandara, "Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya, termasuk ketika anda menanyakan soal produkku, itu adalah daftar resminya." Sandara meraih map tersebut, "Hm, cukup bagus juga. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat karya anda, ternyata cukup menarik."

Sandara masih membolak-balik berkas tersebut, "Cukup bagus untuk ada di produk utama butik, aku akan memasarkannya di Paris juga. Ini semua karya anda? Aku tidak tahu kalau anda sangat berbakat,"

"Ya, tentu saja semua ini karya saya." Tiffany tersenyum lebar, cukup senang karena Sandara akan memasarkannya sampai di Paris, tak salah lagi setelah ini karirnya pasti akan mencapai nilai yang tertinggi.

Dan setelah itu, ia tidak perlu lagi hidup dalam bayang—bayang Park Bom maupun keluarganya. Tidak perlu juga memikirkan mereka, dan tidak perlu memikirkan mantan suami yang bahkan tidak sedetikpun memikirkan anak—anaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak, sejujurnya Tiffany masih bingung bagaimana Jisoo dan Hanna langsung diterima menjadi _trainee_ begitu saja tanpa perlu audisi maupun tes yang berarti. Memang benar baik Jisoo dan Hanna sudah pernah membintangi beberapa CF tapi tetap saja, bukankah YG adalah agensi yang sangat ketat?

"_Sajangnim,_"

Mendengar Tiffany menggunakan panggilan formal padanya, Sandara mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas milik Tiffany tersebut. "Ya?" Tiffany menggeleng, "Ah tidak, lupakan saja, maafkan aku." Jawab Tiffany kikuk sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai Jisoo dan Hanna,"

"Ah, apa kau sudah menandatangani kontrak mereka? Kemarin aku mengirimkan kontrak persetujuan yang harus ditandatangani orangtua." Tiffany menggeleng, "Mungkin mereka lupa, aku akan menandatangani kontraknya nanti. Tapi _sajangnim,_ apa mereka tidak perlu audisi?"

Ujung bibir Sandara naik sedikit, matanya menatap Tiffany tajam. "Tidak.. bukankah kau yakin _that they're more than capable?_ Lagipula, mereka masih bisa berlatih semasa _trainee._ Ya, asal mereka ingat motto YG '_Those who have no talents, or those who can not improve, just go home._' Tapi aku yakin mereka bisa," Sandara langsung merubah ekspresi misterius dan tegasnya jadi lembut seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tiffany menatap wajah cantik Sandara bingung, 'Sebenarnya.. dia ini apa? Dia kenapa?' batin Tiffany bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak apa-apa. YG adalah agensi besar, dia yakin Jisoo dan Hanna mampu mendapatkan popularitas yang tidak didapatkannya semasa dulu bekerja di salah satu agensi yang sama dengan Park Bom maupun Hyejeong.

"Lagipula, Tiffany-ssi.. sepertinya karya anda benar-benar hebat, anda tahu kenapa? Karya ini dirancang dengan begitu indah, nyaris tanpa cacat. Oh, ada satu kecacatan yang mungkin luput dari perhatianmu, aku harap kau bisa mengoreksinya."

Sandara meraih gagang telepon di depannya, "Silahkan masuk dan bawa map yang aku berikan tadi pagi," semenit kemudian pintu ruangan Sandara diketuk, Tiffany entah kenapa merasa sedikit was-was seakan-akan hatinya memberi sinyal ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Silahkan masuk,"

Suara langkah kaki dari balik punggungnya seolah memanggil Tiffany untuk berbalik namun entah kenapa wanita itu tidak melakukannya. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di samping Tiffany, dan Tiffany dapat melirik sepatu perempuan berwarna hitam di sebelahnya.

"Ini _file _yang anda minta, Sandara—ssi."

Deg!

Dengan reflek Tiffany menoleh dan menatap wanita di sampingnya terkejut, "Kang Hyejeong?!" Hyeje0ng tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "_Oraenmaniya, _Tiffany—ssi."

Tiffany lantas mencengkram pegangan tempat duduknya, wanita itu pucat pasi tiba-tiba. "Ah, terima kasih _eonnie._ Apa kau mau duduk bergabung dengan kami? Bukankah kita juga memiliki rencana membuat proyek bersama? Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata kalian mengenal satu sama lain?"

"_Geurae, _kita adalah teman dahulu. Bukan begitu, _chingu?_" Hyejeong tersenyum misterius, Tiffany hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_E-Eonnie.._"

"Ada apa dengan sapaan _'eonnie'_ bukankah aku dan Park Bom sudah menyuruhmu berhenti menggunakan sapaan formal. Kita bahkan saling memanggil dengan nama dulu,"

"Sudahlah lebih baik duduk dulu, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan atmosfer di sekitar kita. Dan Tiffany, kau tahu, ini adalah hal yang kurang sedikit dari rancanganmu. Silahkan kau buka," Sandara menyerahkan map tersebut kepada Tiffany, dan Tiffany membukanya perlahan.

Namun ia langsung menyesali keputusannya, karena di dalam map tersebut berisi data pribadi Park Bom berikut surat otopsi dari pihak kepolisian bahwa kematian Park Bom tidak disebabkan karena ia mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang, melainkan karena seseorang memalsukan obat pribadinya. Begitu juga dengan catatan panggilan yang ia lakukan untuk Hyejeong, sekaligus data penerbangan dimana ia membawa Hyejeong ke Edinburgh dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Ada juga beberapa karya Park Bom, kebanyakan masih berupa desain yang belum sempurna, namun ada beberapa juga yang sudah jadi. Dan sebagian dari itu sama persis seperti desain yang ditawarkan Tiffany untuk Sandara.

"Awalnya, aku menerima desain itu karena aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Aku juga merasa itu desain yang sangat sempurna, jadi aku merencanakan bekerja sama denganmu. Tapi melihat desain-desain lain yang kau buat semuanya memberikan _feel_ yang berbeda dari desain tersebut, oleh sebab itu aku menginginkan desain tersebut jadi puncak kerja sama kita. Sebelum Jiyongie dan Mino memberikan bukti orang seperti apa anda Tiffany-ssi,"

"Pertama, kau melakukan tindakan kotor akibat kegagalanmu di bidang _entertainment_ karena gagal bersaing dengan Park Bom dan Hyejeong. Kedua, suamimu meninggalkanmu dan karirmu hancur lalu kau ditolong Park Bom tapi sifat rakusmu membutakan hatimu, kau malah menikam Park Bom dari belakang dan menukar obat-obatan pribadi miliknya dengan obat berdosis tinggi, karena Park Bom depresi dan merasa penyakitnya tak kunjung sembuh ia tetap mengonsumsi obat tersebut dan akhirnya harus meregang nyawa. Ketiga, kau membawa Hyejeong yang berniat melaporkanmu ke polisi dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan meninggalkannya di negara yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Keempat, kau ternyata masih polos dan menawarkan kerja sama denganku tanpa tahu seluk-beluk keluarga kami, dan kau memasukkan dirimu ke kandang harimau. Dan kelima, kau masih bisa mengakui karya orang lain sebagai karyamu, Menyedihkan,"

"_S-Sajangnim,_"

"Kau tahu, anak-anakmu mewarisi sifat menyebalkanmu. Dengan mem_bully_ Taehyun di sekolah, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka kira ibunya adalah malaikat tapi itu semua hanya kedok belaka. Sekarang, semua bukti sudah lengkap kau hanya perlu pergi ke penjara, tenang saja anak-anakmu akan aku didik dengan benar agar tidak berakhir sepertimu."

Sandara tersenyum mengerikan, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Hyejeong.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada bantahan, _chingu?_ Kau.. beraninya kau meninggalkanku di negara asing, tanpa identitas, tanpa bekal apapun, dan dengan ancamanmu untuk keluargaku. Tapi ternyata, Seungyoonku sudah dewasa, dia beratus kali lipat lebih berakal dan mencari jalan menemukanku bersama Mino. Kau tahu! Aku kehilangan waktu bersama putri kecilku! Dia harus menderita disini! Aku kira kau seorang ibu, tapi kau benar-benar tidak punya hati." Giliran Hyejeong yang menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Tiffany, wanita itu menghela nafas berat, di benaknya tergambar bagaimana Haru berjuang menahan sakit tanpa sosok ibu di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Tiffany tertawa, "_Geurae, _kalian benar. Aku melakukan semua itu, aku merencanakan semua hal jahat itu. Kalian tahu kenapa? Aku.. dan keluargaku juga butuh hidup, dan tidak ada cara lain yang bisa membawaku sampai seperti ini kecuali dengan melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Kalian tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana harus hancur di karir kalian sekaligus ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling kalian cintai! Kalian semua hanyalah orang kaya yang beruntung menikah dengan orang kaya yang menyayangi kalian juga! Sementara aku? Apa yang bisa aku banggakan..."

"Hm, benar, awalnya aku juga menaruh simpati padamu karena mantan suamimu meninggalkanmu. Tapi, kau tahu pada awalnya mantan suamimu itu tidak berniat meninggalkanmu, tapi ia berubah pikiran saat memergokimu berselingkuh dengan produsermu sendiri!"

"Semua itu kesalahanmu Tiffany-ssi, kau dan sifat rakusmu."

"A—Apa?!" Tiffany menutup mulutnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sandara memiliki koneksi yang begitu besar hingga menemukan bukti tersebut. Kasus perselingkuhan itu... tidak itu bahkan tidak perselingkuhan, itu hanya _one night stand_ ya hubungan sesaat agar Tiffany bisa mendapatkan peran utama. Tapi... astaga, jadi mantan suaminya mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sandara masih mempertahankan nada ramahnya.

Tokk.. tokk..

Pintu di belakang Tiffany terbuka, dan di balik pintu tersebut berdirilah tiga orang polisi, Jiyong, Mino, Seungyoon, Taehyun, Seunghyun, Seunghoon, bahkan.. kedua putrinya?

"Maaf, tapi kami harus menangkap anda nyonya Hwang."

"T-Tidak! Jisoo! Hanna! Tolong _eomma!_" tapi justru tatapan benci yang Tiffany dapatkan, "_Eomma,_ kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan sosok ayah di samping kami? Ternyata, beliau pergi juga karena kesalahanmu. Kami kecewa," Jisoo berkata dengan nada dingin, ia dan Hanna kemudian memalingkan muka mereka bersama.

"Bawa dia pak," Jiyong menyuruh, ketiga polisi itu menangkap Tiffany dan membungkukkan badannya. "Kami akan memberi kabar kasusnya secepat yang kami bisa tuan,"

Dan Tiffany pun dibawa ke dalam mobil polisi, Jisoo dan Hanna menundukkan kepalanya. Pagi ini mereka mendapat panggilan dari Jiyong untuk menuju ke rumah Mino dan sampai sana mereka disuguhi rekaman dari kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang di ruangan Sandara berisi pengakuan ibu mereka.

Taehyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Mino dan berjalan menuju kakak beradik tersebut, meraih telapak tangan Hanna dan mengusapnya lembut. "_Mianhae,_" bisik Taehyun. Jisoo dan Hanna menoleh, "_Musun mariya?_ _Mianhae?_ Aku bahkan sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk menatapmu Taehyun-ssi, rasanya aku ditenggelamkan dalam rasa malu."

"_Anni, _kalian hanya tidak tahu apa-apa _eonnie._" Taehyun tersenyum tipis pada Jisoo, "Kami minta maaf, maafkan aku dan _eonnie_ku Taehyun-ah." Kali ini Hanna yang meminta maaf, dan Taehyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu.

. . .

Taehyun benar-benar ingin tertawa kencang, sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama. Mino mengemudikan mobil dengan Seunghyun di sampingnya dan Taehyun duduk di belakang, setelah beberapa hari bertemu Mino masih saja ketakutan berdiri di samping ayahnya.

"_A—Aboeji, gwaenchannaseyo?_" tanya Mino khawatir, ya ini merupakan perjalanan Seunghyun untuk yang pertama kalinya menuju tempat dimana istrinya dikuburkan. "Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Seunghyun dingin, Mino langsung menutup mulutnya.

"_Appa,_ jangan begitu. Mino ini takut dengan _appa,_" Seunghyun menoleh dan menatap Taehyun dan Mino bergantian, "Takut?" Mino menggaruk tengkuknya, "_Anniyo aboeji _bukan begitu maksudnya..."

Untungnya pemakaman ibu Taehyun sudah dekat, Mino memarkirkan mobilnya dan Seunghyun merapikan mantel yang ia gunakan. Ketiganya turun dari mobil dan menatap nisan Park Bom dengan sendu, terutama Seunghyun. Pria itu berjongkok di depan nisan Park Bom dan meletakkan bunga di atasnya. "_Agassi, bogoshippeosseo._" Gumam Seunghyun disertai senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"_Yeobo, _mungkin ini sudah terlambat, tapi _mianhae?_ Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan aku menyesal, aku mencintaimu, tidak juga ucapan selamat tinggal. Kalau saja aku memperhatikanmu saat itu, tapi aku malah sibuk sendiri, dan aku bahkan baru bisa melihatmu ketika kau meninggal. Aku minta maaf, orang itu sudah menerima balasannya."

Taehyun menepuk bahu ayahnya, "_Mianhae,_" kata Seunghyun tulus, "_Gwaenchana appa, _mungkin _eomma_ lebih bahagia disana. Kalau _eomma_ masih hidup bisa saja Tiffany-ssi lebih menyakitinya," hibur Taehyun, namun Seunghyun masih menatap nisan Park Bom dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"_Appa, _percayalah padaku. Umur seseorang tidak ada yang bisa menebak, mungkin _eomma_ memang lebih bahagia disana. Jangan menyesalinya _appa,_" Seunghyun kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Taehyun, "Maafkan _appa,_ _appa _janji akan menjadi lebih baik." Taehyun mengangguk dan memeluk ayahnya.

. . .

Danah melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Taehyun datang, "Ya! _Neo daedanhae!_ Ranking satu lagi?" Danah menepuk pundak Taehyun keras, "Besok kau wajib mengajariku, _arachi?!_" Danah menunjuk Taehyun, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Keduanya berjalan ke kelas, kemudian Danah mengguncang bahu Taehyun pelan. "_Keundae, _kau tahu Tiffany-ssi masuk penjara? Kau pasti tahu bukan? Jadi bisa jelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Taehyun menatap Danah lama, "Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah, hari ini kan tidak ada pelajaran kita bicara di kantin saja."

Setelah Kim _seonsaengnim_ selaku wali kelas memberikan daftar hasil ujian mereka, Taehyun dan teman-temannya menuju ke kantin yang mulai penuh. Apalagi oleh anak kelas tiga yang akan menghadapi hari tenang. "Makan yang banyak, aku traktir." Taehyun tersenyum lebar, ketiga temannya membelalakkan mata.

"Heh? Tumben?" Jennie bertanya bingung. "_Appa_ku sudah kembali, jadi hari ini aku dapat uang saku tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin." Jelas Taehyun, Seunghyun sudah mengurus beberapa keperluan kemarin dan bahkan sudah pindah dari rumah Mino. Tapi entah kenapa Taehyun tak diajak ikut serta.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ayah dan ibumu adalah orang terkenal? Selama ini kau di_bully_ terus-menerus padahal," Danah memukul dahi Taehyun dengan sumpit, "Ya! Kalian ini, aku masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa sudah wajar aku dapat perlakuan seperti itu. Lagipula, _eomma_ku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini tidak pantas aku berkata sesuatu mengenainya." Gumam Taehyun.

Hayi merangkul pundak Taehyun, "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja kan sekarang?" Taehyun mengangguk, "Kau.. harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Mino," tambah Hayi lagi, Taehyun mengangguk kuat. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini kalau tanpa Mino. Aku tidak menyangka takdir membawaku mengenalnya," Taehyun tersenyum lembut.

Jennie menunjuk Taehyun dengan sumpit, "Nam Taehyun! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta ya?" sontak rona merah mewarnai wajah putih Taehyun, "_M-Musun mariya?_"

"Eyy, kalau begitu kita benar." Danah makin memanas-manasi, "Aish! _Geurae, _kalian benar. Jadi hentikan interogasi mengerikan ini, aku mulai lelah."

Melihat wajah Taehyun yang sudah semakin mirip kepiting rebus teman-temannya tertawa, Mino dan Bobby yang kebetulan lewat duduk di meja yang sama dengan Taehyun dan teman-temannya. Sontak teman-teman Taehyun menatap bingung, "Aku mau makan disini." Jawab Mino singkat.

Sementara Taehyun melempar pandangan minta maaf atas sikap semena-mena Mino, Bobby tersenyum lebar. Sementara Danah dan Jennie saling menendang kaki di balik meja, Mino yang mereka kenal sudah benar-benar berubah. Mana mau anak ini bergaul selain dengan teman-temannya?

Trek!

Semua yang duduk di meja itu mendongakkan kepala dan tambah terkejut begitu menyadari Seungyoon dan nampan makanannya. "Kurasa meja ini masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi bukan?" tanya Seungyoon dengan cengiran khasnya. "_S-Sunbae.. _silahkan duduk." Hayi yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Ya! kenapa kau duduk disini?!"

Taehyun langsung membekap mulut Mino, "Ish! Hentikan sifat konyolmu dulu, tidak apa-apa kok _oppa,_ silahkan." Mino menampilkan wajah merajuknya yang sudah pasti diabaikan seratus persen oleh Taehyun, "Haha, yang sabar bung." Gumam Bobby, dan dihadiahi injakan di kaki oleh Mino.

"_Sunbae, _bagaimana ujianmu? Apa kau lolos masuk SNU?" tanya Danah penasaran.

Seungyoon mengangguk kuat, sepertinya cukup puas. "Ya, syukurlah. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka lho," Jennie menampilkan dua ibu jarinya, "_Daebak!_ Kau benar-benar pintar!" puji Jennie, Taehyun diam-diam ikut senang, tapi ia menahannya, kalau tidak si tuan-cemburu-Mino pasti beraksi lagi. Di tengah semua masalah, Seungyoon masih bisa mengejar targetnya masuk SNU. Pasti ia merasa dihadiahi sejuta kebahagiaan, apalagi kali ini ia bisa menikmati kebahagiannya dengan keluarganya, utuh.

"Terus saja banggakan Seungyoon_,_ kau kira aku tidak melihat ada bintang-bintang di matamu itu?" Mino mengarahkan sumpitnya ke wajah Taehyun, "Song Minho! Jangan memalukanku di depan teman-temanku, kau benar-benar!"

"_Geurae, _aku lagi yang salah.." Mino mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Bobby hampir muntah gara-gara itu, temannya jadi menjijikan ketika jatuh cinta. "_Mwoya? _Kau benar Song Minho _kingka _sekolah? Cucu pemilik sekolah? Kau jadi bodoh ketika jatuh cinta pada temanku?" Jennie tertawa keras, "Taehyun, sihir apa yang kau beri pada Mino?" goda Danah.

"Kalau kau ingin orang yang kau cintai berbalik mencintaimu, coret dulu kendaraan pribadinya dengan spidol. Dan bbang! Dia tidak bisa melupakanmu," Mino langsung mencubit pipi Taehyun, "Berani kau membahas masalah itu lagi?!" Mino mencubit pipi Taehyun makin keras, namun ia malah tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Taehyun bisa terbuka kepada orang lain. Kini ia menyadari bahwa teman merupakan hal yang penting, ia mungkin bisa mandiri tapi tetap saja manusia kodratnya adalah makhluk sosial tidak seharusnya ia selalu menutup diri. Dan terlebih lagi, tidak semua anak orang kaya merupakan anak-anak yang sombong dan suka menindas, contohnya adalah teman-temannya, dan Mino _maybe?_ Haha.

**E N D**

**Sorry for late updates, aku gak bakal minta excuse apapun, karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan gak bisa aku ungkapin kenapa aku gak update. Ini udah maksa dan pasti hancur HAHA, You have every rights to mad at me._.v**

**Well at least, give me review?^^ ayo temenan yukkk athiya064 di ig/line/twitter/askfm^^**

**And should i write the epilogue? Kkkk tergantung kalian aja, review jusseyo? Gumawo^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Nam Taehyun, S0ng Minho, Kang Seungyoon, Nam Seunghyun  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5462  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Sudah empat bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana kejahatan Tiffany akhirnya terkuak dan wanita itu ditangkap di rumah Sandara, banyak hal sudah berubah, dan untungnya kebanyakan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Suara _theme song_ kartun Pororo terdengar cukup keras dari arah ruang tv, Haru yang sedang asyik menikmati film animasi favoritnya itu sesekali mengintip ke arah dapur di mana sang _eomma_ sedang memasak. Haru menatap jam di dinding, ia sudah bisa bersekolah normal dan sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana membaca jam. "Eoh? Jam tujuh?" gumam Haru, ia buru-buru berlari menuju kamar _oppa_nya.

"Kang Haru! Jangan lari-lari!" Hyejeong menatap Haru khawatir, tentu saja meski sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh tapi Haru tetap belum bisa melakukan aktifitas yang berat. Haru mengangguk sambil menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang lebih pelan, ia berhenti di kamar kakak laki-lakinya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Dan benar saja kakaknya itu masih berbaring dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, Haru melipat tangannya di dada nampak berpikir cukup keras. Tapi melihat wajah lelah kakaknya akhirnya Haru memilih untuk menahan niat jahilnya, ia duduk di tepi sudut tempat tidur Seungyoon dan menggoyang badan kakaknya itu. "_Oppa!_"

Tapi kakaknya tidak bergeming sama sekali, Haru meletakkan tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi kakaknya itu. "_Oppa palli ileona!_" panggil Haru lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Seungyoon. Akhirnya Seungyoon membuka sebelah matanya, "Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Seungyoon dengan suara serak.

"Ihh, kenapa malah beltanya ada apa? _Oppa_ sendili bilang semalam harus bangun pagi, katanya mau kuliah?" mata Seungyoon langsung terbuka sepenuhnya, ia bangkit dan melemparkan selimutnya ke sembarang arah. "AKU TIDAK BOLEH TELAT!" dan lelaki itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa membawa apa-apa, Haru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok seperti orang dewasa.

Ia meraih handuk putih milik Seungyoon dan berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil menghitung mundur dalam hati, tiga.. dua.. satu..

"HARU AMBILKAN HANDUK _OPPA!_"

Benar kan?

Hyejeong menata makanan di atas meja makan, hari ini Tablo ada urusan pekerjaan di Jepang jadi tidak bisa sarapan bersama di rumah mereka. Hyejeong melirik Haru yang turun dari tangga, "Bagaimana _oppa_ sudah bangun belum?" Haru mengangguk semangat.

"Ya sudah sambil menunggu _oppa,_ ayo ganti baju, kita kan harus ke TK." Haru mengikuti ibunya yang kini sudah menggantikannya dengan baju berwarna kuning, seragam TK miliknya. Hyejeong menyisir rambut Haru dan menguncir rambut anaknya yang mulai memanjang tersebut. "Nah, sudah selesai." Hyejeong tersenyum puas, keduanya berjalan kembali ke meja makan dan menemukan Seungyoon sudah duduk disana.

Melihat anak laki-lakinya itu makan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Hyejeong lantas tertawa kecil. "Ya! Kau yakin sudah mandi dengan benar tadi? Cepat sekali," Seungyoon mengangguk. "Ini hari pertamaku kuliah, aku tidak boleh terlambat _eomma._"

"_Arasseo, manhi meokgo.._" Hyejeong mengacak rambut Seungyoon yang sudah disisir rapi, "Ah _eomma!_" rajuk Seungyoon. "_Oppa palli!_ Aku juga harus sekolah," Haru menepuk-nepuk pundak Seungyoon, adiknya itu sudah siap dengan tas ransel kecil di punggungnya.

Seungyoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh iya, _oppa_ lupa kalau sekarang kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan _oppa._" Haru mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Iya siap tuan putri, tunggu sebentar ya!"

. . .

"_Cut!_" seorang sutradara menyudahi adegan terakhir aktrisnya, dan dengan begitu syuting drama hari ini otomatis berakhir juga. "_Kamsahamnida,_" beberapa orang saling membungkukkan badannya. Lee Jieun yang menjadi peran utama dalam drama tersebut menghampiri beberapa aktris pendamping.

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu menghampiri seorang gadis yang berdiri di sudut taman, "Kim Jisoo!" panggilnya, Jisoo menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Jieun yang menghampirinya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekilas, "Ah _annyeonghasseyo eonnie_," Jieun mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Gumawoyo,_"

"Eum?" tanya Jisoo tidak yakin, "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi _cameo _di dramaku, aku secara khusus yang meminta pada produser. Ternyata kau benar-benar datang," Jisoo tersenyum canggung, lalu mengusap rambut panjangnya. "_Eonnie _bisa saja, tentu saja aku akan datang setiap _eonnie_ meminta. Aku kan Cuma _trainee_ jadi aku tidak sibuk sudah membanggakan sekali bisa tampil di drama yang sama dengan aktris seterkenal _eonnie._"

Jieun tersenyum lebar, "Tidak sibuk apanya? Kau memang _trainee,_ tapi kau _trainee_ spesial. Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau membintangi puluhan CF _eo?_ Padahal umurmu masih sangat-sangat muda, Pokoknya terima kasih," Jisoo mengangguk. "Aku juga berterimakasih pada _eonnie_ hehe, ini pertama kalinya aku syuting drama."

"Di masa depan pasti akan banyak tawaran drama yang datang padamu,"

"Ah _eonnie _bisa saja." Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama-sama, "Aku mau menghampiri yang lain dulu, sampai jumpa!" Jisoo mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa Jieun _eonnie!_" tepat ketika Jieun meninggalakannya, ponsel Jisoo berdering.

Ia mengangkatnya, "Hanna-ya? Dimana?" tanya Jisoo, "_Aku dan paman Yunho sudah di depan tempat syuting eonnie, palliwa!_" Jisoo terkekeh, "_Arasseo_ cerewet!" Jisoo langsung melambaikan tangan begitu melihat mobil hitam yang ia kenali.

Keduanya memang ada janji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, Yunho membuka kaca mobilnya dan membalas lambaian tangan Jisoo. "_Aigoo, _artis kita baru saja syuting." Goda Yunho, "Paman ini apa-apaan." Gerutu Jisoo main-main, ya memang selama ibu mereka ditahan, baik Jisoo dan Hanna tinggal bersama paman mereka.

"Paman! Aku mau pizza, aku lapar sekali dari tadi pagi latihan tapi belum makan apapun." Rajuk Hanna, "Salahmu sendiri, paman kan sudah memasak untukmu tadi pagi." Gumam Yunho. "_Yeobboseyyo?!_ Makanan tidak sempurna itu paman sebut masakan? Aku selalu ingin muntah setiap kali memikirkannya, paman aku kan sudah bilang jangan coba-coba memasak lagi." Hanna melayangkan protesnya pada Yunho.

Jisoo mengangguk mengiyakan, "Oleh karena itu aku selalu senang setiap kali bibi Jaejoong ke rumah." Tambahnya, tiba-tiba Yunho terbatuk-batuk. "Aish kalian ini bilang apa, ya ya kita ke restauran pizza sekarang."

"Assa!" pekik Jisoo dan Hanna berbarengan, mobil yang dikemudikan Yunho akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah restauran pizza. "Kalian saja yang turun, paman mau tidur. Jangan lupa bawakan satu kotak untukku," keduanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yunho di dalam mobil, Yunho lembur semalaman di kantor jadinya pagi ini ia cukup mengantuk. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan mengantar kedua keponakannya tersebut.

Awalnya Yunho juga bersiap menyerahkan diri ke polisi karena bagaimanapun juga ia terlibat dalam kasus penculikan Hyejeong, tapi entah mengapa Tiffany membelanya sehingga Yunho terbebas dari dakwaan apapun. Di pintu keluar pengadilan, di tengah banyaknya kamera Tiffany hanya berbisik satu hal. _"Oppa, tolong jaga anak-anakku. Aku mohon, seperti yang aku bilang saat itu, tolong aku ketika aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."_ Dan kata-kata itu tidak mungkin dilupakan Yunho.

Sementara itu Jisoo dan Hanna sedang memilih-milih _topping _pizza yang mereka inginkan, hingga akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada sosis dan jamur. Keduanya menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

Hanna tampak asyik dengan iPad miliknya, "_Eonnie _kau tahu teman-teman di sekolah memujimu, mereka jadi mulai membeli barang-barang dimana kau menjadi bintang iklannya." Gumam Hanna, "_Geuraeyo?_" Hanna mengangguk. "Aish, kau terkenal sekali. Bahkan sekarang sudah mulai ada di drama, jangan-jangan besok aku akan melihatmu di setiap kali aku menonton televisi."

"Ya! Aku ini masih _trainee,_ dan drama saja _cameo._ Lagipula kau tidak senang aku muncul dimana-mana?" Hanna menampilkan ekspresi 'peace' kepada Jisoo. "Senang kok, bangga sekali malah." Jawab Hanna tulus. "_Gumawo, nae donsaeng._ Makanya, kau juga harus bekerja keras, aku dengar _sajangnim_ akan merencanakan _featuring_mu di salah satu _comeback _artisnya."

Hanna membelalakkan matanya, "Yang benar?! Aku tidak tahu sama sekali," Jisoo mengangguk. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya kemarin, ya kau berdoa saja." Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih ketika seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Hanna menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, Jisoo yang duduk di hadapan Hanna menatap adiknya bingung.

"_Wae geurae?_" tanya Jisoo bingung. "I—Itu.. _appa.._" dan Jisoo otomatis menoleh, benar, itu lelaki yang ia kenal dan sudah tidak pernah ia temui selama beberapa tahun ini. Lelaki itu memangku seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahunan. Hanna hampir saja memanggil nama ayahnya itu sebelum Jisoo menahannya.

Jisoo menghela nafas panjang, "Hanna, setiap orang punya kehidupan sendiri. Mungkin _appa_ bahagia dengan keluarga barunya, aku rasa tidak baik bila kita mengganggunya." Hanna melemparkan pandangan tidak terima, "Hanna, percayalah pada _eonnie._"

"Baiklah _eonnie._"

Keduanya kemudian makan dalam hening, Hanna berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menatap ayahnya itu, tanpa ia sadari Jisoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya sebagai anak sulung Jisoo punya banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Nichkhun, kekesalan, kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan rasa kehilangan. Tapi apalagi dengan kasus Tiffany ia rasa tidak sepantasnya ia mengusik ayahnya lagi.

Hanna benar, meski ia selalu berkata ia sudah tidak punya ayah lagi, tapi jauh di lubuk hati Jisoo masih merindukan sosok ayah. "Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamnya pelan, Hanna mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu aku ambil pesanan paman Yunho dulu."

Melihat Hanna pergi, Jisoo memutuskan untuk meraih tasnya dan berdiri. Ia hampir saja menuju pintu sebelum langkah kaki mungil menabraknya dari belakang. "Leo hati-hati, minta maaf dulu pada _nuna _ini." Jisoo membeku mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali, "Maafkan Leo _nuna,_"

"Ehm, maafkan anak saya... Jisoo?!" Jisoo berbalik dan tersenyum canggung, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jisoo pelan setengah bergumam, Hanna kemudian menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut. "_Daddy, _siapa ini?" tanya Leo penasaran, Nichkhun masih membatu.

Peka dengan keadaan Hanna menggoyang lengan Jisoo berusaha menarik kakaknya kembali ke dunia nyata, Hanna menarik lengan Jisoo menuju pintu keluar. "Tidak! Tunggu! Maksudku.." Nichkhun menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka, dan menatap dua anak itu dengan pandangan memohon.

Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk kembali duduk di salah satu meja dan mulai berbincang, "Aku baru kembali dari Amerika. Apa yang aku lihat di televisi benar? Maksudku soal Tiffany.." Hanna mengangguk, "Ya, anda benar." Nichkhun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. "_A—Appa _minta maaf."

Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Anda tidak perlu minta maaf, sungguh." Nichkhun makin merasa tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah Jisoo dan Hanna, "Tidak, tapi aku benar-benar punya alasan tersendiri. Sungguh,"

"Kita tahu alasan mengapa anda pergi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Nichkhun dengan nada yang lebih bahagia, mungkin ia bisa membuat hak asuh Jisoo dan Hanna kembali ke tangannya dan memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat dahulu. "Ya, tapi tidak semua kisah berujung h_appy ending_ bukan?"

Nichkhun menatap Jisoo bingung, selama ini ia kesusahan memantau kedua anaknya karena pindah ke Amerika, tapi yang ia tahu anak-anaknya ini sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan mewarisi kepintaran dan wajah rupawan orangtuanya. "_Eomma_ memang salah, salah besar. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun _eomma_ sudah berjuang seorang diri merawat kami. Mungkin _eomma_ salah, tapi yang _eomma_ lakukan tidak sepenuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri, _eomma_ melakukannya untuk kami juga. Agar kami mendapat apa yang kami inginkan, jadi biar bagaimanapun beliau tetap _eomma_ kami."

Hanna hanya diam dan membiarkan Jisoo menyelesaikan argumennya, "Apalagi aku lihat anda cukup bahagia dengan keluarga baru anda, ada Leo juga bukan? Jadi meskipun aku dan Hanna meninginkannya setengah mati, tapi kita tidak bisa menjadi keluarga seperti dulu lagi. Anda punya Leo, dan kami punya _eomma._"

"_Eonnie.._" lirih Hanna.

Tapi tanpa diduga Nichkhun malah mengulurkan tangannya pada Jisoo, "_Arasseo,_ kalian benar-benar mewarisi sifat _eomma_ kalian, teguh pada pendirian. Tapi bagaimanapun kita tetap keluarga, darah lebih kental daripada air bukan? Jadi jangan ragu untuk mendatangiku setiap kali kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, ah ya, ini kartu nama _appa_ beserta alamat _appa_ yang baru. Bilang pada _eomma_ kalian, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahanku, dan aku juga sudah memaafkan kesalahannya. Jadi.." Nichkhun masih membiarkan tangannya menggantung, menunggu Jisoo membalasnya.

Namun malah Hanna duluan yang membalas uluran tangan Nichkhun, "Aku berjanji mengatakannya, _appa.._" gumam Hanna, Nichkhun langsung tersenyum senang, Hanna, gadis kecilnya. Hanna pun melepaskan jabat tangan itu dengan berat hati, dan Jisoo pun akhirnya membalas jabat tangan Nichkhun. "Ya, kami akan menghubungi anda nanti _appa._"

_Appa?_ Sudah lama sekali semenjak Jisoo menyebutnya _appa,_ lelaki itu akhirnya tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jisoo kemudian dengan berat hati melepasnya. "K—Kami pergi dulu," pamit Hanna, Nichkhun mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Hanna lembut. "Sampai jumpa, _appa._" Jisoo membungkukkan badannya sekilas, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengan Nichkhun.

Nichkhun hanya tersenyum kaku, "O—Oh! Aku harap kalian akan segera debut, _fighting!_ Aku sering melihat Jisoo di televisi juga." Jisoo tersenyum kecil, tapi tulus. "Benarkah? _Gumawo._" Nichkhun melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati!"

Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan restauran tersebut, Nichkhun masih memandang dengan senyum di bibirnya sampai ia menyadari ada yang menarik-narik ujung celananya. "_Daddy, noonadeul_ tadi siapa?" lelaki itu baru menyadari kalau ia sempat mengabaikan anak laki-lakinya, Nichkhun berjongkok. "_Noonadeul_ itu _nuna_ Leo," mata Leo melebar. "Benalkah? Cantik sekali,"

Nichkhun itu mengangguk dan menggenggam lengan mungil Leo, "Nah, ayo kita pulang. Leo bilang mau main ke rumah _grandmom_ kan?" Leo mengangguk semangat dan melangkah riang menuju pintu keluar.

Ya, tidak semua kisah harus berujung _happy ending_ bukan?

Tapi ia tahu, akhir yang seperti ini merupakan akhir yang terbaik yang telah digariskan Tuhan untuk keluarganya. Tidak apa-apa, ia masih bisa memantau dua anaknya dari jauh bukan?

. . .

Suara hewan malam meramaikan malam yang cukup sunyi itu, apalagi dengan suhu yang sudah dibawah nol derajat, rasanya tidak ada orang yang ingin berada di luar rumah. Apalagi untuk hanya sekedar menatap bintang, dimana-mana ketika suhu udara menjadi dingin dan mendung menyelimuti langit tentu saja bintang akan jarang terlihat bukan?

"Song Minho, aku sudah hampir membeku." Taehyun mengeratkan selimut bulunya ke seluruh tubuh, Mino menoleh dan menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah lengan. "Sepertinya ini sudah kali kesepuluh kau mengeluh, jangan menghancurkan suasana romantis ini."

Taehyun mendengus dan melemparkan kotak tisu pada Mino, "Ya! _Micheosseo?_ Dilihat dari manapun hal seperti ini tidak romantis, sama-sekali!" Mino terkekeh lalu menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantal, dan menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu. Bahkan mendung itu menyembunyikan bulan yang biasanya terang benderang.

Mereka sedang berada di halaman rumah belakang Mino dan tiduran di atas trampolin, semua ini terjadi ketika mereka gagal taruhan. Taruhan bodoh yang mungkin anak SD saja malu untuk melakukannya. Karena rumah sedang sepi mengingat Sandara dan Jiyong harus kembali ke Paris, sementara Seunghoon dan Jinwoo pergi keluar kota, Mereka memainkan permainan monopoli _online_ dari sebuah aplikasi _chatting_, singkatnya bermain 'Line's Get Rich' dan siapa yang kalah harus menuruti kemauan yang menang.

Dan pada saat itu Taehyun bilang kalau Mino kalah, lelaki itu harus meminta maaf pada Joohyuk secara tulus dan Mino harus mau pergi ke Namsan _tower _bersamanya. Sementara Mino sendiri, permintaannya cukup sederhana. Kalau Taehyun kalah, ia harus mau melihat bintang di belakang rumah sambil tiduran di atar trampolin.

Karena permintaan sederhana itu Taehyun tenang-tenang saja ketika kalah, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Mino memintanya langsung di saat suhu udara sudah menjadi sangat dingin. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka berdua sudah berakhir di atas trampolin ini.

Romantis sih, tapi seharusnya Mino tahu waktu dong. Batin Taehyun kesal, selimut tebal dan jaketnya sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menghangatkannya. "Ya!" sahut Mino beberapa menit setelah mereka berdiam diri. "Hm?" Taehyun menoleh bingung ke arah Mino, lelaki itu menggeser mendekati Taehyun dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang sama dengan Taehyun.

"AkuakanmenemuiJoohyuk."

Kedua alis Taehyun bertautan, tidak yakin apa Mino barusan berbicara padanya atau mengucap mantra. "Bicara yang jelas _pabo!_" Taehyun mencubit pinggang Mino, "Ack! Ish kau ini, aku akan menemui temanmu itu. Asal.. jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

Kalau diibaratkan mungkin wajah Taehyun sudah berubah dari ^^ menjadi seperti ini -_- "Memang kapan aku dekat melebihi batas wajar dengan Joohyuk? Kau dan tingkah anehmu," gerutu Taehyun. "_Mian, _aku tidak tahu kalau aku mudah cemburu seperti ini. Kau tahu pasti kan.. aku tidak pernah berpacaran,"

Mendengar itu Taehyun lantas terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha, Jadi gosip itu benar?" tawanya. "Ya! Aku kan bukan Seunghoon _hyung,_ kau benar-benar!" kemudian Taehyun diam, "_Gwaenchana, _itu berarti kau benar-benar mencintaiku bukan? _Keuchi?_"

"Apa-katamu-lah-_gongju._" Goda Mino sambil menoleh ke arah Taehyun, "Kau tahu, aku tidak punya ingatan teman-temanku di masa lalu. Mungkin aku terlalu sedih karena _eomma_ meninggalkanku, setiap hari aku hanya menangisinya berharap ia akan kembali. Mungkin oleh karena itu ingatanku akan masa lalu sangat buruk, aku tidak punya ingatan tentang teman kecuali Joohyuk, Jennie, Danah, dan Hayi. Dan yang aku ingat Joohyuk adalah temanku SMP tapi berbeda kelas, kami bertemu di _cafe_ itu dan akhirnya cukup dekat karena setiap hari aku disana. Jadi jangan menyakiti temanku itu,"

Mino mengelus pipi Taehyun, "_Arasseo, mianhae._" Taehyun tersenyum mengangguk, "Nah, sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga. Aku tidak mau kau menggangguku, jadi aku akan segera pindah ke rumah _appa._"

Bagai disiram air dingin Mino langsung terduduk, "_Mworago?_ Ya! Kenapa pindah?" tanyanya tak rela. "Aku mau konsentrasi belajar, tidak bukan itu lebih tepatnya kau yang harus konsentrasi belajar. Kalau aku ada disini terus menerus kau pasti lupa untuk belajar bukan? Jadi aku akan pindah ke rumah _appa,_ lagipula kelas tiga itu hanya sekitar delapan bulan, kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti."

Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Kau tahu kan aku takut pada _aboeji_mu? Aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu disana." Protesnya, "_Gwaenchana, _kita kan masih bisa bertemu di sekolah? Pokoknya kau harus lulus dengan nilai bagus dan kita akan bertemu lagi, lagipula kau bilang kau mau konsentrasi menyiapkan debutmu? oh iya cita-citaku masuk SNU kalau kau tidak mau melihat aku dan Seungyoon _oppa_ berdekatan, kau harus masuk SNU juga."

"_ARASSEO!_" dan Taehyun terkekeh seketika, tiba-tiba titik-titik air membasahi mereka. Taehyun mendongak dan gerimis tadi dengan cepat berubah menjadi hujan yang agak deras, "Hujan! Ayo kita masuk!" Taehyun cepat-cepat berdiri dan membawa selimut tebal itu masuk, namun Mino memegang lengannya.

Lelaki itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, jam tujuh malam masih belum terlalu larut bukan? "Taehyun-ah! Mau mendengar rencana gilaku selanjutnya?" Taehyun menatap Mino malas, "_Mwonde?_" tanyanya, "Namsan _tower_ _kajja!_" dan gadis itu langsung menganga, lalu memukul pundak Mino keras.

"Ya! _Micheonom?!_"

Tapi sejak kapan Mino mau menurut? Ia menggandeng lengan Taehyun erat dan menarik gadis itu meski Taehyun sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga, melemparkan selimut tadi ke dalam rumah, meraih dompet, dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar sebelum Soyou atau pelayan lain memergoki mereka.

Taehyun sudah mulai menggigil dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada telapak tangan Mino, "Wah, hujan benar-benar deras." Taehyun mendengus ketika Mino mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, Taehyun merampas kunci mobil itu. "Kau bilang mau rencana gila bukan? Kita naik bis."

Giliran Mino yang hampir menyumpahi Taehyun gila, keduanya berlarian menuju halte yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kawasan rumah Mino. Orang-orang mulai menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh, siapa yang mau berlari tanpa payung di bawah hujan deras dan di tengah suhu yang mendekati titik minimum?

Taehyun menempelkan kartu bis miliknya dan mencari tempat duduk, "Aku yakin kau tidak punya kartu bis," Mino tersenyum malu, "Mungkin selain wisata sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya perjalananku dengan bis?" akunya. "Ah benar, dasar _chaebol._"

"Heol, _Said Nam Corp's only daughter._ Kau sudah jadi anak kaya lagi sekarang," gerutu Mino. Perjalanan itu tidak memakan waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di dekat menara Namsan. "Ini tidak benar, sungguh. Harusnya kita membawa payung," Taehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala masih menyesali rencana itu.

Mino melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Taehyun, "Tapi kita sudah terlanjur basah, jadi kenapa tidak naik saja?" mereka pun berjalan dan memesan tiket _cable car_ yang sebenarnya sudah hampir tutup jam operasionalnya, Taehyun berdiri di sudut _cable car_ yang cukup luas tersebut. "Ini kedua kalinya aku naik _cable car _bersamamu," gumam Taehyun.

Mereka menatap lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang terlihat indah di malam hari, Mino ikut berdiri di samping Taehyun dan menatap pemandangan itu lewat jendela kaca. "Kau pernah nonton BBF tidak?" dan Taehyun langsung menoleh menatap Mino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ya! Kau suka nonton drama? _Aigoo _tidak bisa dipercaya,"

Mino berdecak kesal, "Bukan bodoh! Itu.. aku kebetulan melihat episodenya, tebak apa yang Junpyo _hyung _dan Jandi _nuna_ lakukan di _cable car?_" wajah Taehyun seketika memerah padam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mino. Ia bukan penggila drama, tapi siapa yang tidak tahu _Boys Over Flower_? "_M—Musun iriya?_ Jangan memberiku pertanyaan seperti itu,"

"_Kisseu._"

"Huh?"

Ia memegang pundak Taehyun, mencondongkan wajahnya hingga cukup dekat dengan gadis itu. "_Kisseu,_ _they kissed_." Dan mencium bibir Taehyun lembut, Taehyun mencengkram ujung baju Mino yang basah kuyup, ia dapat merasakan bibir Mino yang juga dingin akibat terlalu lama kehujanan. Mino menekan tengkuk Taehyun dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut, sementara Taehyun bersandar di kaca _cable car._

_Cable car _itu terus berjalan sementara Mino tak kunjung melepaskan ciuman itu, Taehyun akhirnya memilih memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Mino dengan lembut.

Ting!

Mata Taehyun terbuka tapi ia masih menemukan Mino menciumnya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, Taehyun mendorong Mino pelan. "Y—Ya! _Cable car_nya sudah berhenti," Mino membuka mata, "Hmm.. kau benar, _aigoo _sekali lagi kau mirip kepiting rebus," goda Mino sambil mencubit pipi gadisnya itu. Lalu mengecup pipi Taehyun sekilas, "_Kyeowo._"

Pipi Taehyun kembali bersemu merah dan Mino menyingkirkan poni Taehyun yang basah ke belakang, "_Kajja!_ Ini yang harus dilakukan setiap _couple_ kesini bukan?" mereka berjalan dan mendatangi salah satu toko yang menjual _love lock_, perempuan penjaga toko tersebut menatap baik Mino maupun Taehyun dengan heran.

"Jam berapa tutupnya?"

"Jam sembilan," jawab perempuan itu, Mino mengangguk puas lalu mengambil gembok tersebut dan juga spidol, ia menyerahkan milik Taehyun dan mempersilahkannya menulis. "Aku akan menulisnya secara tertutup." Taehyun menerima gembok itu dan berlari ke sudut ruangan, Mino berdecak. "Kekanakan sekali, ujung-ujungnya aku juga akan melihatnya bukan?"

Keduanya menulis dalam diam, Mino menempelkan spidol itu ke dagunya. 'Apa yang harus aku tulis? Yang pendek, sederhana, tapi penuh arti.' Pikirnya dalam hati, ia melirik Taehyun yang sudah mulai menulis.

Akhirnya Mino memikirkan sebuah kalimat di otaknya, dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mulai menuliskannya.

_Jangan berpikir untuk pergi, karena aku tidak pernah melepaskanmu.  
Song Minho – Nam Taehyun_

Sementara itu Taehyun menatap gemboknya dengan senyum kecil, tidak tahu apa nanti Mino menyukainya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia menulisnya dengan sepenuh hati.

_Kalaupun aku dilahirkan kembali, aku masih mencintaimu.  
Saranghae Mino! (dari Taehyun)_

"Ayo segera kita gantungkan, bibirmu sudah membiru, kita harus segera pulang." Mino tampak iba dengan Taehyun, sedikit menyesal juga sebenarnya. "_Anniyo, _ini menyenangkan sekali. _Jeongmal jaemisseo!_"

"Memang menyenangkan tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, bibirmu mulai pucat, dan lihat jarimu ini." Mino menunjuk jari Taehyun, "Tapi kau juga seperti itu, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku juga harusnya khawatir padamu." Taehyun balas menunjuk Mino.

Pengunjung Namsan saat ini mungkin sangat sedikit, selain karena hujan dan suhu yang dingin juga sudah mendekati jam tutup operasionalnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan mereka semua mengenakan payung, ya kecuali dua orang aneh itu. "Lihat apa yang kau tulis?" Mino menyerahkan miliknya, dan Taehyun menyerahkan miliknya juga.

"_Neomu.. psycho anniyeyo?(_tidakkah ini terlalu psycho?)" protes Taehyun, "Ya! Punyamu malah terdengar supranatural." Protes Mino juga sambil menunjuk gembok Taehyun. "Mino! Aku menulisnya sepenuh hati tahu,"

Lelaki itu tertawa, "_Na do,_ itu yang selalu aku pikirkan. Dan sepertinya tidak ada tempat kosong lagi, yaampun ada berapa _couple_ di Korea sampai penuh seperti ini?" Mino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Disana!" Taehyun menunjuk salah satu sudut yang masih ada jarak tersisa untuk memasang gembok tersebut.

Keduanya memasang gembok tersebut dan menyimpan kuncinya, "Kita akan membuang kuncinya bukan?" Mino mengangguk mengiyakan. "Nam Taehyun," panggil Mino pelan. "Hm?" tanya Taehyun.

Namun Mino malah menarik lengan Taehyun dan membawanya ke sebuah pelukan yang cukup erat, "_Gumawo, _dan _saranghae._ Kau harus ingat tulisan di atas gembokku itu, _arachi?_ Dan sekarang ayo kita pulang gadis cerewet, kau sudah menggigil dan aku tidak mau melihatmu terbaring tidak berdaya besok,"

"Iya, kau juga menggigil. Ayo kita pulang," Mino melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka berbalik menuju pintu keluar, sebelum Taehyun menemukan sosok yang tidak asing untuknya. Sedang duduk bertumpu pada lututunya dengan sebuah payung berwarna merah yang ia tahan di bahu sebelah kanan, sosok itu menatap sebuah gembok di hadapannya.

Taehyun memberi isyarat agar Mino berhenti, dan Mino hampir berteriak ketika mengenali sosok jangkung tersebut. "Ya! Nam Joohyuk!" panggil Taehyun, Joohyuk –lelaki yang menatap gembok dengan aneh tersebut- menoleh dan buru-buru berdiri sambil mengusap celana bagian lututnya yang basah. "Taehyun?! Kenapa ada disini? Kenapa kau basah semua?" tanya Joohyuk khawatir lalu buru-buru memayungi gadis itu. "_Mwohaneun geoya?_ Kenapa kau berlutut di depan gembok?"

Joohyuk menggeleng, "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _jjaksarang_ku_, _cinta pertamaku yang tidak menyadariku. Jadi aku memasang gembok dan melempar kuncinya agar aku lupa dengan perasaanku," Taehyun menepuk dahinya, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah temannya ini. "_Nugu?_" tanya Taehyun. "_Neo._" Jawab Joohyuk, lalu disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ehem." Mino berdeham pelan, Joohyuk akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Mino juga. "Loh, kau disini juga? Kalian berdua kenapa kok basah kuyup sih?" tanya Joohyuk super inosen, Taehyun menghela nafas panjang. "_Gwaenchana, _kita akan segera pulang kok Joohyukie. Dan perlu berapa kali aku bilang kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, yaampun. Kita sahabat bukan?"

Joohyuk mengangguk, "Iya aku tahu kok, makanya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada perasaanku. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat Namsan makanya kesini, ini aku habis beli ini. Bahan makanan, disuruh oleh ibuku." Joohyuk mengangkat tas plastik berwarna putih di tangannya yang lain. "Lagipula aku sudah menemukan cinta yang baru, jadi kalian jangan khawatir. Aku tidak pernah berpikir merusak hubungan orang,"

"_Nugu nugu nugu?!_"

"Minji _nuna._"

"Ya!" Taehyun memukul lengan Joohyuk, dan temannya itu tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, aku serius kali ini. Cepat pulang, kalian bisa sakit nanti. Aku juga akan pulang," Taehyun mengangguk. "_Ne, hwaiting _Joohyukie, _eonnie _kan tidak pernah mengenal cinta sebelumnya haha. _Nan galkke!_"

Tapi Mino melangkah mendekati Joohyuk dan mengulurkan tangannya, Joohyuk menatap Mino bingung tapi menerima jabat tangan tersebut. "Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahpahamanku padamu, dan pesan tidak menyenangkan yang kau terima dari ponsel Taehyun malam itu, itu aku yang mengirim. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Aish, tenang saja. Aku tahu kok orang jatuh cinta pasti seperti itu, tolong jaga sahabatku yang satu ini ya." Mino mengangguk pasti dan menjabat tangan Joohyuk. "Kau teman Taehyun, jadi bisa aku menganggap kau temanku juga?"

"_Geurom!_ Wah, teman-temanku pasti akan kagum aku berteman dengan Song Minho, mau _selfie _bersama? Aku akan pamer ke SNSku dan—"

"NAM JOOHYUK!"

Ketiganya tertawa bersama, Joohyuk membagi payungnya agar bisa melindungi mereka bertiga. Dan lelaki tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya begitu Taehyun dan Mino meninggalkannya dengan sebuah taksi. "Sampai jumpa!"

Taehyun melambaikan tangannya melalui kaca jendela, "Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Joohyuk!"

. . .

_Three years later_

"_APPA!_ Ayo cepat! Aku terlambat!"

Bukannya bergerak cepat Seunghyun malah asyik menggigit rotinya, lelaki itu bahkan belum selesai memasang dasinya. "_Appa!_" rajuk anaknya, Seunghyun tersenyum meminta maaf lalu memasukkan sisa potongan roti itu ke mulutnya. "Iya iya, lagipula siapa juga yang mandinya lama? Dasar," Seunghyun menjitak kepala anak perempuannya main-main.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Seunghyun, "Kalau sampai tahun ini kau tidak mendapatkan SIMmu, jangan harap _appa_ mau mengantarmu lagi ya!" sang anak mendengus tidak terima, "_Aigoo,_ kampus dan tempat kerja _appa_ itu searah. Lagipula salah _appa_ juga tidak memperkerjakan Park _ahjussi_ lagi."

Seunghyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya! Park _ahjussi_ itu sopir _appa,_ dan istrinya sedang hamil tua saat ini. Jadi _appa_ memberinya cuti," jelas Seunghyun sambil akhirnya menyalakan mesin mobil, Taehyun –nama anak perempuannya- kini memegang ponselnya dengan pandangan was-was. Ini sudah tahun keduanya di universitas, dan akhirnya ia berhasil menyusul Seungyoon dan mewujudkan keinginannya masuk SNU. Tapi kali ini Ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke _case_ ponsel putih kesayangannya, ada sesuatu yang sedang ia nanti.

Ia berulang kali men_scroll_ _timeline _akun SNSnya, dan akhirnya _tweet_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul juga.

_"__ aWinner: for live streaming check it here; http . tttwwls lvstn"_

Buru-buru ia mengklik alamat tersebut dan memasang _headset_ ke telinganya, layar masih menunjukkan warna hitam dan proses _buffering_ masih berlanjut. Seunghyun melirik apa yang ditonton anaknya itu sampai membuatnya begitu tergesa-gesa. Namun Taehyun menghela nafas kecewa begitu yang muncul di layar bukan orang yang ia nantikan. Ia mengecek jam merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 'Ah! Masih sepuluh menit lagi!'

"_Waeyo?_ Kenapa kau gelisah sekali?"

"A—ah _annio _hehe," jawab Taehyun sambil membalik ponselnya sehingga ayahnya tidak melihat apa yang ia tonton. Seunghyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga, "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini _appa_ akan bertemu Jiyong _samchun._"

Taehyun mengangguk-angguk, "Bagus kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku pada _samchun._ Nah sudah sampai, aku pergi dulu _appa!_" dengan terburu-buru Taehyun membuka pintu mobil, Seunghyun sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. "Memang dia kira aku ini tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hm? Dasar anak muda, sudah pasti ia akan menonton _stage_ anak itu."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju gedung fakultasnya, dan berharap agar Jeon _seonsaengnim_ kembali terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk kedua dari depan dan kembali memandang layar ponselnya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum, akhirnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu tampil juga. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Mino sedari dulu, _debut stage_nya bersama grupnya. Dengan lagu beraliran _slow hip-hop _berjudul 'Empty' Aru membuka penampilan dengan lagu tersebut dan dilanjutkan oleh Jinu.

Kemudian tibalah _part_ Mino, lelaki itu melantunkan _rapp_nya dengan begitu lihai. Taehyun tersenyum bangga, bahkan ia tersenyum hanya dengan mendengar suara _fanchant_ dari penggemar-penggemar yang sudah lama menantikan debut mereka. Lagu berdurasi lebih dari tiga menit itu akhirnya berakhir dengan kembang api yang menyala dari beberapa sudut-sudut panggung.

"Akhirnya, terima kasih Tuhan.." gumam Taehyun, ia menutup layar _streaming _itu dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja seperti anak baik. Ia sudah mendengar hampir seluruh lagu ciptaan Mino, dan melihatnya mati-matian menulis lagu hampir setiap hari membuatnya cukup senang akhirnya ia debut juga.

"YA!"

Taehyun terlonjak dan reflek memegang dada tempat jantungnya berada, "_Kkamjakiya aish!_" itu Jennie yang akhirnya memilih masuk di jurusan yang sama dengannya di SNU. "Kau itu, senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa kau kerasukan?" tanya Jennie heran. "Tidak,"

"Ah _keundae,_ aku punya kabar baik. Coba tebak!"

"Jeon _seonsaengnim _terlambat lagi?!"

"Bukan itu, dasar. Ya, itu salah satunya juga sih, aku berharap dosen itu tidak pernah dapat peringatan sehingga kita sedikit longgar haha. Tapi.. Winner debut! Baru saja, aku sudah mem_voting_ untuk mereka, siapa tahu mereka bisa menang hari ini." Taehyun tersenyum dalam hati, 'aku sudah tahu Jennie.' Batinnya.

Jennie kemudian menggumam kesal, "Sayang sekali kita ada mata kuliah hari ini. Tidak bisa lihat siapa yang menang nanti, kau pasti senang bukan? Minomu!" Taehyun menutupi rona yang tiba-tiba akan muncul di wajahnya dengan ekspresi ketus. "Biasa saja,"

Taehyun kemudian berpura-pura fokus pada buku di hadapannya, "Nam Taehyun! Kau tidak pandai berbohong!" Jennie memukuli pundak Taehyun dari belakang, sementara Taehyun hanya mengulum senyum.

. . .

Tring!

"_Eosso osseyo—_"

Seorang gadis masuk dengan terburu-buru, ia membungkuk mengatur nafas dan menengadahkan telapak tangannya, "Nam Joohyuk kemarikan remote tvnya! Hah... aku capek." Joohyuk berdecak malas dan buru-buru mengambil remote televisi di _cafe_ milik Minji itu, Taehyun yang menerima remote itu langsung memindah _channel_ menjadi saluran musik yang sebentar lagi akan mengumumkan siapa yang berhak membawa pulang piala hari ini.

Taehyun mengambil duduk tepat di depan televisi, membuat Joohyuk yang awalnya berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya menatap Taehyun kesal. "Ya! Kau ini sudah bukan bagian dari _cafe _ini berhenti berlaku seenaknya," Taehyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek pada temannya itu. "Semenjak Minji _eonnie_ menerima pernyataan cintamu kau jadi menyebalkan padaku,"

Minji yang lagi-lagi mendengar keributan dan sudah hafal dengan pasti siapa yang membuat keributan itu melangkah keluar dari dapur. Ia mengambil duduk tepat di samping Taehyun, "Menunggu Mino?" Taehyun mengangguk malu, "_Ne eonnie, cafe _ini yang paling dekat dengan kampus. Kalau aku pulang aku akan melewatkan siapa yang jadi juara hari ini,"

Perempuan yang sudah menganggap Taehyun sebagai adik itu tertawa kecil, "Kau ini, tapi harus diakui lagunya benar-benar bagus. Tentu saja sudah masuk _chart _di hari debutnya," Taehyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dua orang MC akhirnya berdiri dengan dikelilingi artis-artis lain, ada dua layar yang menampilkan nominasi juara minggu ini. Mino berdiri paling depan, dan Taehyun mengatur nafasnya. Minji memegang tangan Taehyun, "_Gwaenchana, _dia pasti bisa." Bisik Minji menenangkan, Taehyun mengangguk gamblang.

Joohyuk yang awalnya sibuk mencatat pesanan, akhirnya memilih berdiri di samping Minji dan menyaksikan acara tersebut. _"Posisi nomor satunya adalah.._ Winner _chukkahamnida!_"

"YEAAYYYYY!" tanpa sadar Taehyun dan Joohyuk bersorak bersamaan, membuat beberapa pelanggan menatap mereka aneh. Taehyun sadar dan langsung diam, "Ya! Kenapa kau ikut bersorak?!" kali ini giliran Joohyuk yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taehyun, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam saku celananya. "Lihat ini, aku adalah fans resmi mereka." Ternyata kartu itu merupakan _membercard_ yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh penggemar resmi Winner.

"CURANG!"

Sementara itu di lain tempat Mino buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya bahkan tanpa bantuan _coordi nuna,_ ia meraih jaketnya dan melangkah cepat keluar ruang ganti. "Ya! _Eoddiga?_" tanya Jinu heran, Mino menggeleng dan langsung kabur. "Anak itu, dia tidak ingin merayakan kemenangannya apa bagaimana?"

Mino tersenyum sambil membungkuk ke arah beberapa senior maupun rekan sesama artis yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia keluar dan langsung ditunggu oleh pak Jung yang memang sengaja ia panggil untuk menjemputnya. Pak Jung menyambutnya dengan senyuman, "Selamat, Mino-ya." Pak Jung menjabat tangan Mino, ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Paman bisa saja,"

Mobil itu langsung melaju dan Mino memakai masker sebagai penyamaran, ia yakin orang itu masih menunggunya disana. "Sudah sampai Mino," ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada pak Jung, mengisyaratkan agar sopir pribadi keluarganya itu meninggalkannya.

Mino menatap bangunan yang sedikit berubah dari ingatannya tersebut, beberapa bulan ini ia sibuk menyiapkan debut, dan ternyata tempat ini sudah direnovasi disana sini. Ia membuka pintu, mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang atas penampilannya yang serba tertutup. Sosok jangkung yang ia kenal sedang berdiri membelakanginya, ia menepuk pundak sosok itu. "Ya!"

Joohyuk –sosok jangkung itu- menatap Mino bingung, "Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya, Mino tertawa kecil. "_Na ya,_ Mino." Joohyuk langsung menganga, "Ah penyamaranmu membuatku bingung, ngomong-ngomong.. Selamat! Aku tadi menontonmu, wah _stage_ yang benar-benar keren!"

"Ssst.." Mino mengisyaratkan agar Joohyuk diam, Joohyuk mengangguk meminta maaf. "Dia di atas, padahal tadi nonton tv di bawah dasar aneh. Oh iya _cafe _ini sekarang punya dua lantai." Mino mengangguk, "Trims Joohyuk, oh iya aku pesan _latte_ ya."

Joohyuk mengangguk, Mino berlari kecil menuju tangga yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia menaiki tangga itu hingga anak tangga yang paling atas dan menemukan orang yang paling ingin ia temui setelah debut duduk di meja paling ujung. Mino kembali berlari kecil dan duduk di hadapan gadis itu. "Nam Taehyun, aku tagih janjimu."

_Hari itu upacara kelulusan YG high school dilaksanakan, kelas Mino sendiri sudah selesai menerima seritifikat kelulusan dan foto kelas. Tapi kelas Taehyun nampaknya masih belum selesai, kini ia duduk di jajaran pengurus sekolah bersama ibunya yang sudah pasti datang sebagai pemilik sekolah. Sandara sedang sibuk menerima telepon –sepertinya dari kliennya- "Eomma, aku kesana dulu." Sandara mengangguk._

_"__Nam Taehyun." Moon seonsaengnim memanggil nama Taehyun lewat microphone, Taehyun melangkah dan bersiap menjabat tangan kepala sekolah. Seunghyun berdiri dan berniat memberikan bunga untuk anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Taehyun menerima sertifikat dan medali tanda kelulusannya. Seunghyun memeluk putrinya itu begitu ia turun dari tangga._

_"__Taehyun-ah!" panggil Mino, namun Taehyun malah memberikan ponselnya pada Mino. "Tolong fotokan aku dengan appa!" Mino menautkan alisnya kesal padahal ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Seunghyun jadi ia memilih mengambil foto Taehyun dengan ayahnya._

_Tapi sepertinya Seunghyun sudah membuka hati untuk Mino, pria itu memilih meninggalkan Taehyun dan Mino. "Chukkae." Taehyun mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Mino malah menarik tangan Taehyun sehingga gadis itu menubruk dadanya. Mino melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Taehyun, "Selamat sudah lulus dan mendapat peringkat terbaik."_

_"__Ini di sekolah.." bisik Taehyun, Mino melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, aku lulus dengan nilai cukup baik bukan? Jadi, apa kau tidak berniat membahas pernikahan?" _

_Pletak!_

_Taehyun menjitak Mino tepat di tengan kepalanya, "Kita ini masih baru lulus SMA, jangan seenaknya membahas pernikahan. Aku masih ingin punya pendidikan yang tinggi, dapat pekerjaan, aku belum ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga." Protes Taehyun, tapi Mino malah menggenggam kedua telapak tangan gadis itu. "Kita mungkin akan jarang bertemu setelah ini, aku akan tinggal di dorm, menjalani training, dan fokus untuk debut."_

_Gadis itu mendongak menatap wajah serius Mino, "Gwaenchana, sudah aku bilang bukan? Tidak apa-apa, kita masih bisa bertemu ketika waktumu senggang. Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Kau sudah diterima di SNU juga kan?"_

_Mino mengangguk, "Aku masih bisa kuliah, karena training akan dilakukan sore sampai malam hari. Dan meski satu universitas kita berbeda fakultas, akan susah untuk bertemu." Taehyun menangkup kedua pipi Mino dengan tangannya, "Kau benar-benar membuatku bangga! Mungkin kau satu-satunya calon idol yang bisa kuliah di universitas yang bagus. Jadi kenapa kau tidak fokus pada rencana debutmu hm?"_

_"__Kalau aku menemuimu setelah debut, apa kau akan memikirkan untuk menikah denganku?" Taehyun meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, "Hm.. akan aku pikirkan." Gumamnya dengan nada jahil. "Ya! Aku serius Nam Taehyun!"_

_Lelaki itu masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Taehyun, "Baiklah, tapi aku punya satu syarat. Kita belum tahu kapan kau akan debut, tapi bagaimana kalau kau mencari tahu jawabannya ketika kau mendapatkan first winmu?" Mino langsung berdecak kesal. "First win? Itu keterlaluan sekali, aku harus menunggu lebih lama. Bagaimana kalau aku tak kunjung mendapatkannya?"_

_"__Oleh sebab itu, kau harus berusaha keras, saat ini kan banyak rookies yang menang di tanggal debut mereka."_

_"__Baiklah aku akan berusaha, dan jangan kabur sampai aku mendapatkan first winku."_

. . .

"Dari tadi kalian hanya diam dan saling menatap seperti itu?" kedatangan Joohyuk mengejutkan Taehyun dan Mino yang masih tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing, Joohyuk mengantarkan latte Mino dan _matcha _milik Taehyun. Dan dari bawah hingga sampai ke samping kedua temannya itu ia tidak mendengar satu patah katapun terucap. "Aku kira kalian punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan, kan sudah tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan." Tambah Joohyuk lagi.

Taehyun menatap Joohyuk dan memberi isyarat agar temannya itu meninggalkannya dan Mino, "Kenapa dengan tatapanmu itu? Hei ngomong-ngomong dua puluh dua tahun bukan usia dini untuk menikah loh, usia ideal malah." Goda Joohyuk sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya menyebalkan.

"YA!" bentak Taehyun, dan Joohyuk langsung kabur menuju lantai satu. Kemudian Taehyun menatap Mino, "Lama tidak bertemu dan kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?" tanyanya main-main, "Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu," balas Mino, ya meski tidak bertatap muka selama beberapa bulan keduanya selalu bertukar kabar lewat situs jejaring sosial mereka.

"Kau lihat bukan? Aku menang.." Mino tersenyum lebar, Taehyun mengangguk. "_Ne, _kau dan teman-temanmu berjuang sangat keras. Selamat!" Mino kemudian menatap mata Taehyun lurus, "Jadi bagaimana apa kau mau—"

Taehyun menggenggam tangan Mino, "Kau tidak perlu bertanya." Dan senyum Mino bertambah lebar mendengar hal itu, "_Gumawo._"

Minji dan Joohyuk yang mengintip memandang keduanya heran, "Joohyuk-ah! Cuma begitu saja?" tanya Minji tidak percaya, apalagi Joohyuk. "Aish anak itu, aku bisa melakukannya sepuluh kali lebih baik. Tidak romantis sama sekali, aku kira ia datang lari-lari berniat memberikan cincin atau bertekuk lutut di tengah publik."

"Itu namanya berlebihan." Sahut Minji, "Hehe, iya maafkan _nuna._"

_Two years later_

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, banyak kejadian yang kembali terjadi. Dini hari tadi Mino yang baru pulang dari konser membangunkan Taehyun, Taehyun yang masih setengah mengantuk membuka matanya dan bingung melihat Mino yang sudah siap dengan beberapa koper. Ternyata lelaki yang saat ini bersatus suaminya itu mengajak Taehyun berlibur ke Jejudo.

Tanpa tahu alasannya Taehyun mengiyakan saja, dan mereka tiba ke Jejudo melalui penerbangan pertama di hari ini. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di hotel, Mino mengajak Taehyun berjalan-jalan di sisi pantai. Mino mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam ditambah _snapback _hitam juga di kepalanya. Sementara Taehyun mengenakan _dress _pendek berwarna hijau tosca.

Namun mereka tidak menyangka di salah satu pantai yang mereka kunjungi sedang ramai oleh wisatawan dalam negeri. Sebenarnya Taehyun sudah curiga begitu mendapati tiga buah bis diparkir di dekat pantai tersebut, ternyata bis itu berisi siswa-siswi SMA yang sedang berlibur ke Jejudo juga.

Mino berjalan santai memasuki area pantai dengan menggandeng Taehyun, membuat perhatian wisatawan di pantai tertuju pada mereka. Beberapa gadis tampak berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut, gadis-gadis sekolah menengah yang sedang melakukan wisata ke Jejudo itu bahkan ada yang menjerit sampai menjerit saking terkejutnya, ada dari mereka yang berdiri dengan ponsel di tangan mereka.

"Y—Ya! Ini tidak benar, banyak kamera.." gumam Taehyun, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Mino malah berjalan dengan kepala tegak, tampak tidak perduli. "Sudah biarkan saja," sahut Mino. "Heh? Biarkan? Apanya yang dibiarkan kalau setiap kali kita melangkah orang-orang berteriak 'Mino _oppa'_ hft."

Hari ini Mino memang memesan tiket menuju Jejudo untuk merayakan 100 hari pernikahannya dengan Taehyun, ya ia dan Taehyun memang sudah menikah meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi di tengah jadwal padat Mino. Meski Mino sudah melamar dua tahun lalu namun karena rencana _comeback_ dan lain-lain mereka menundanya hingga dua tahun.

Lelaki itu memandang ke sekeliling dan dihadiahi tatapan kagum oleh siswi-siswi yang bertukar pandangan dengannya, Mino mendesah. "Bobby pasti akan protes karena kita akan muncul di berbagai artikel karena ketahuan bersama," gumam Mino. "Tentu saja, makanya ayo kembali ke hotel."

"_Chogiyo, _apakah kau Mino _oppa_?" Taehyun dan Mino terkejut mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sepunggung mendatangi mereka, Mino yang mengenakan _snapback_ menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Iya, aku Mino."

"KYAAA!" beberapa teman anak itu ikut mendekati mereka, Taehyun merasa seperti obat nyamuk, sungguh. "_Oppa, geu eonnie, nugusseyo?_" teman anak tadi menunjuk Taehyun, "Ah ini.. istriku,"

"_MWO?!_"

Mino langsung menggandeng lengan Taehyun dan mengajak gadis itu berlari, "Mino!" pekik Taehyun karena belum siap berlari, sesekali Mino menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada para penggemar tersebut. "_Annyeong!_" sapanya, "Wah kau benar-benar gila Mino-ya."

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan melihat siswi-siswi tadi tidak ada di sekitar mereka lagi keduanya memilih untuk duduk di pasir pantai sambil memandang ke arah ombak yang bergulung-gulung mendekati mereka. "_Sohn(hand)!_" ucap Mino, Taehyun mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu. Mino menangkup pergelangan tangan Taehyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyun merasakan sesuatu melingkar di tangannya, Mino melepaskan tangan Taehyun dan menatapnya lembut. "_Igeo mwoya?_" tanya Taehyun, mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah gelang berwarna perak dengan hiasan lima buah kepala beruang kecil melingkar di tangannya, "_Happy 100days anniversarry._"

Taehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mino, "Jadi itu alasan kau membawaku ke Jeju?" Mino mengangguk. "_Gumawo,_"

Mereka menatap ke arah matahari yang sudah berada di ufuk barat, langit berubah kemerahan dengan suara desiran ombak yang tidak berhenti. "Mino-ya, jaga dirimu. Jangan sampai sakit, kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan benar tapi aku selalu khawatir dan sedih setiap kali kau sakit. Walau jadwalmu padat tolong perhatikan kesehatanmu, dan jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. Sekarang kita bukan sekedar kekasih, kita sudah menikah, jadi kau punya aku untuk bercerita."

Mino mengelus rambut Taehyun, "_Ne, arasseo._ Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu," ia mengangkat dagu Taehyun dengan jarinya, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Taehyun. "_Saranghae, _aku ingin kita melewati tahun pertama, kedua, sepuluh tahun, dua puluh lima tahun, sampai seratus tahun kalau mungkin."

"Seratus tahun? Aku sudah jadi nenek-nenek saat itu,"

"Kapan kau bisa romantis sih?!" pekik Mino kesal, Taehyun tertawa meminta maaf. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong _haraboeji_ akan datang ke Korea. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang membawa oleh-oleh untuknya?" tawar Mino. "_Mwonde?_ Ah, tadi aku lihat toko souvenir yang bagus di ujung sana. Mungkin kita bisa membeli beberapa—"

Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Tidak bisa dibeli, tapi aku yakin akan membuat _haraboeji_ sangat senang." Taehyun menatap Mino bingung, "Apa itu?" tanyanya. "Anak. Bagaimana kalau kita membawa pulang kabar itu pada _haraboeji?_"

Taehyun langsung bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Mino, "Nam Taehyun! Ah _anni, _Song Taehyun! Kenapa pergi? Ya!" kejar Mino, Taehyun menggeleng-geleng. "Anak? Enak sekali membahas anak, aku ini akan melanjutkan S2 dan kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan _comeback,_ siapa yang akan mengasuh anak kita? Dasar calon _appa_ tidak bertanggung jawab, awas ya kalau aku lihat kau beradegan mesra dengan model di MV terbarumu." Gerutu Taehyun sambil berjalan cepat, Mino mengulum senyum dan memeluk Taehyun dari belakang. "Kena kau, cerewet."

Lalu ia mendorong Taehyun menuju laut, sampai mata kaki Taehyun terendam air laut. "Ya! Lepaskan!" Taehyun berontak, "_Shireo.._ aku akan melepaskan kalau kau memikirkan permintaanku," Mino meletakkan dagunya di pundak Taehyun, "Baiklah! Ish dasar pemaksa,"

"_Assa!_"

. . .

_Note: (karena member Winner Cuma 5 realnya, dan udah kepake semua buat cast jadi aku Cuma numpang nama Winner dan ngeganti nama anggotanya.)_

_Aru=Seunghoon, Seunghoon juga punya panggilan Aru kan?_

_Jinu=Jinwoo_

_Bobby juga, dia deket Mino kan wkwk_

_Hehe maafkan XP_

**E N D**

**This is the real end, hehe! Finalllllyyyyyyyy!^^ apa kali ini aku nulis ending yang memuaskan? I hope so :( aku selalu gagal di ending, maaf ya kalo endingnya nyebelin atau kurang atau gmn ini udah semampuku hiks, tapi drama Korea aja banyak ending yang ga memuaskan kan ya? Wkwkw *alibi***

**So, give me your review, critic or anything guys^^ maaf karena update super ngarettttddttthhzzz tapi aku punya alasanku sendiri mian :( dan emang aku sengaja ga ceritain Tiffany disini intinya dia udah menyesali kesalahannya lah. Ayo ayo temenan yuk jangan lupa search athiya064 di line ig twitter askfm etc. /promosi/ /abaikan/ wkwk XD**

**Oiya numpang curhat ada yang IC disini? HAHA aku kesel bgt, rada kasian sama mino juga di smtm. Dia kan kena diss berkali kali gara2 anak YG tapi gapapa kok, mino kuat. Cuma, yang salah translate kata2nya tablo bandingin mino sama bobby yaampun.. kenapa yang kena IC? Kenapa Mino kena bash juga? Kita kan international fans gatau Korea gitu-_- ya wajar ngambek pas baca translate itu. Eh orangnya gamau disalahin malah balik nyalahin IC ya yang sabar lah jadi IC, fandom dengan idol yang ga comeback comeback selalu dibandingin sama hoobaenya aka anak emas YG, yaudah aku sabar kok. I'm just torn between them, they're hyung and donsaengs. I'm sad, will Zico pass Mino on SMTM? Kasian juga zico harus judge temen sama saudaranya-_- ya gapapa kok... kalo mino kalah aku juga gapapa lebih baik dia pergi sekarang daripada kena bash terus, masih bisa berkarir dengan nulis rapp yang outstanding daripada ikut acara banyak drama. Ups sorry kepanjangan, maaf ya ini opiniku aja, boleh berpendapat beda.**

**See you in my next fics! (sepertinya bakal habis kuliah LOL)**


End file.
